


The detective and the mystery writer

by silversurfer60



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is a world famous mystery writer and stepdaughter of Pete Tyler, of Vitex fame. Rose reads about the terrible murder in Gracepoint and goes over to see how they go about solving it, much to the annoyance of Emmett Carver until they fall in love. Then a British detective is called in to lend a hand and Alec Hardy arrives in town. Based loosely on the series 'Castle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off in Gracepoint but the action switches to Broadchurch and London later in the story
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I am in the process of editing all the stories and it may take some time!

Rose Tyler was just back from promoting her latest novel entitled 'Death in London' and was looking forward to some time with her family.  Jackie had arranged an informal party to celebrate her success but all Rose wanted was some peace and quiet after touring major cities signing copies of her book.  She had taken to writing quite naturally, well with some knowledge that certain books had never been published in this version of the universe after carefully researching and was able to adapt them in her own words.

 Pete had got her in with a famous publishing house, Noble Publishing run now by a certain Donna Noble and Mickey had left Torchwood to join the publishers and was in charge of PR.  Rose was now unsure what her next novel was going to be about but since she only wrote mystery and crime novels, there were plenty of ideas from books and TV programmes from her own world.  It wasn't like anyone was going to sue her over it, well not unless both worlds collided anyway.

 Mickey knew of some of them and had encouraged her, he didn't have the patience to write.  Just before the party Rose thought was supposed to be a surprise but her younger step-brother had spilled the beans, Rose was reading the news on an internet site.  Something caught her attention.

**'Eleven year old boy found dead on idyllic Californian beach'**

 She read with interest that the previous day, the boy had been found but what interested her the most was the newly appointed lead detective – Emmett Carver who was a dead-ringer for a certain Timelord.  So she closed her laptop and went to find her stepfather.

 "You know your mother has a surprise party for you tonight, don't you?"

 "Yeah, I'd best act surprised then.  Have you seen the news headlines?  About a young boy's death in California?"

 "Can't say I have." Pete typed in the search and saw the results.  "No Rose, don't even think about it, you know it's not him."

 "I know but I was thinking it would make a great novel.  It could be about a 19 year old shop girl who goes looking for her long lost lover when she sees the lead detective in a murder investigation but she doesn't tell him the reason she's in the town."

 "You're asking for trouble Rose and you know it."

 "Not if I'm careful.  Come on Pete, this is a great idea and I'm not getting it shall we say from outside sources."

 Pete knew what that meant, unlike her publisher.  "See what Donna has to say but you'd better be quick, the case might be solved by the time you get there."

 Rose went back to her room and just caught Donna as she was leaving.

 "Hi Donna, I've got an idea for my next novel but I need help arranging something. I want to go out to California to do the research."

 "Oh is that all?  Thought it was something difficult.  Care to give details?"

 Rose told her quickly what she had in mind.

 "So you're gonna follow this detective around and pretend he's someone you used to know but you don't tell him while he's trying to find out whodunnit?  That's just classic Rose."

 "Well not as me, obviously, as the character in the book."

 "I'll get the PR department onto it and make the arrangements.  It will need to be cleared with the Police Chief and probably the mayor of the town, that's how the police department works over there.  I'll call you in the morning.  How soon do you want to leave?"

 "The sooner the better, don't want the crime solved before I get there, do I?"

 Rose felt pleased with herself, fancy finding yet another Doctor look-alike, well that actor didn't count since he got married and she now regretted not chasing after him when she had the chance but she thought she had been too young at the time, then he'd married someone just the same age as she was, talk about dumb luck.

 So enduring her mother's hastily thrown together party and avoiding dancing with Mickey, who was now dancing and throwing his arms around as usual with one of the new medical doctors she had heard Torchwood had taken on and wished the woman good luck if she was thinking about taking him on, she went to bed and thought about her possible trip to a small town called Gracepoint.

 Donna was on the phone to Rose just after ten the next morning, with good news.

 "You'll be pleased to know that the mayor of Gracepoint is only too pleased to have the best female crime novelist in his town and he's going to inform the Chief of Police as to your arrival.  I'll send you all the details so pack your bags.  Are you taking anyone with you?"

 "No, I don't think so, should I?"

 "It's a long way to go on your own, thought you might like some company."

 "I'll be fine.  How did you arrange it so quickly when I only called you last night?"

 "We work 24 hrs remember?  We don't just publish books for writers in Great Britain, we publish worldwide.  Don't want our American cousins waiting for us to keep British office hours.  I'll get the flights booked and a hotel in the town, you do know it's only a small place?"

 "That's what appealed to me, not like New York or somewhere big.  I did a bit of research on the place, there's never been a murder there before and they've got someone from out of town on it though I don't know if he arrived before or after it happened."

 Donna laughed.  "Sounds like you're going to be doing a documentary rather than write a crime novel to me."

 "Very funny Donna though if I ever fail to write a best-seller, I'll be sure to ask The Times for a place on their staff."

 "I doubt it will come to that.  I'll call you later, you can pick up your tickets at the airport, though you might have to change in LA.  I doubt Gracepoint has an airstrip, let alone an airport or a zeppelin port.  You might have a bus journey."

 "Good I've always wanted a road trip across America."

 True to her word, Donna emailed Rose all the details, she was to leave the following morning so she went to pack, grateful Donna hadn't skimped on the travel arrangements and she had a generous baggage allowance, not that there seemed anywhere to go at night, it looked quiet on that front when she saw pictures of the town.  She got the latest update on the murder investigation and saw Carver's photo again.  At least she would have no trouble identifying him when she got there but it was a long flight and she knew she would be tired when she got there and would miss another day's investigation.

 She began to jot down ideas for the story, apart from thinking the detective was someone from her past.  Maybe she could also write there was something wrong with him, a secret illness his boss didn't know about and she would help him keep it quiet, then she would fall in love with him while trying to help him.  Yes, that would be the perfect story and it would enable her to follow him around.  Now all she had to do was name her characters, she couldn't use real names or that the leading lady was herself but maybe could be a writer.  No, that was too obvious.  She would have to think about that.

 She had an early start the next morning, saying goodbye again when she had only just got back but that was what she did, even though a lot of the research was done online, you couldn't beat doing it the old-fashioned way, that of visiting the crime scene, even if it was thousands of miles away and would take two planes and possibly a bus but maybe she would get a taxi or hire a car, not a good idea when you didn't know where you were going and travelling alone.  She had an idea.

 "Donna," she said, just catching her before she left for the evening.  "Can you arrange for a car to pick me up at the local airport?  Better still, the detective on the case?"

 Donna laughed.  "You're pushing your luck.  I'll see about the car though, I'll have them page you when you arrive, or hold one of those signs up, I doubt they'll have a VIP lounge at your final destination but at least you can use the one in LA."

 "Well they had better not lose my luggage."

 So saying goodbye to her mother and Tony early next morning, Pete took her to the airport and into the VIP check-in and she got all her labels tied to her luggage and settled down to be called for boarding.  Both flights went without a hitch and a car was waiting when she got out of the local airport, just not what she had expected – Emmett Carver was waiting for her.

 ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

 Carver had been called into the chief's office just after ten.

 "Sit down Emmett, I have a job for you later.  I want you and Detective Miller to go out to the airport and collect a very important person who's coming to town."

 "What's so important about them it takes two detectives off a murder investigation? What are the Solano family gonna say?"

 "Relax Emmett, it won't take long.  Just go pick her up, drop her at the hotel and since she's not arriving until around 5pm local time, you can go off duty afterwards, since she's staying in the same hotel as you, so I've been informed."

 "Well who is it?  The First Lady or someone?"  Emmett asked dryly, objecting to being used as a taxi service, well no, since Miller would be driving.  "I can go myself, I don't need Miller or you can just send her, it doesn't need two of us."

 "Well you should go then, borrow a car.  It's you she's coming to see anyway."

 "Why would anyone want to come and see me?"

 "Have you heard of the crime writer and Vitex heiress Rose Tyler?"

 "Who hasn't?  What's she coming to Gracepoint for?"

 "Her publisher said she requested to follow you and Detective Miller around to see how you solve this murder case for her latest novel."

 "Great, what have I done to deserve her attention?"

 "You'll have to ask Miss Tyler that Emmett but the mayor thinks it's an excellent idea, take some of the bad press away.  You need to meet her at five, should take you about an hour to get to the airport and use the police sign when you park, don't have her walking too far."

 "Isn't she capable of walking a few yards?"

 "I'm sure she is but she will have had a long journey and a stopover in LA, she'll be tired.  You can bring the car back in the morning."

 Emmett left the chief's office and went back to his own.  What had he done to catch to attention of the famous Rose Tyler?  Every male in the western hemisphere would give their right arm to be collecting her from the airport and have her staying at the same hotel but follow him around?  He just hoped she wouldn't take too much of a shine to him or he might do something really stupid and actually encourage her, what male could resist her?  Pity he had just accepted an evening out with Gemma Fisher, Rose Tyler would have to be put on hold for now.

 He knew she was famous, not for just being the rich stepdaughter of the owner of Vitex but she was famous in her own right as a renowned crime writer and since her rise to fame seven years ago, coming from a one-parent family, she had already written seven novels, all best sellers and top of the book charts for weeks on end worldwide and she put in personal appearances to promote all her work but why had she chosen to possibly base her next novel on this town and choose to follow him around?

 So just after three thirty, the chief had got a car for him and he set the navigation system, after being shown how and set off for the airport.  Finding a spot and putting the police sign, he went to the arrivals lounge to await his passenger and heard her flight being announced.  Then he stood by the door and waited and when she walked through, he knew he was already in trouble and she was way out of his league.

 Rose tried not to look so surprised the object of her trip was standing staring at her, never offering to take her luggage trolley until he came out of his trance.

 "Miss Tyler?  Welcome to California.  Need any help?"

 Rose thought a real gentleman wouldn't even ask.  "Yeah, that would be nice, this trolley is a bit heavy to push by myself.  You got a car waiting outside with a driver?"

 "I drove myself, it's parked out front and don't worry, it's not a marked one though the current driver was somewhat put out when the chief told him I needed it for official police business."

 "Oh? I'm official police business then?" Rose asked, half indignant and half amused to get such personal attention.

 "This way."

 He gestured for her to move and took her place, though he shouldn't be really doing so in his current condition but he couldn't let on or make out he believed women should hold their own but she was a VIP and a guest in his new town.  The journey was uneventful, after a little skirmish putting her luggage in the back of the car and she expected him to go take the trolley back to which he had huffed and grabbed an airport worker, flashing his police badge at the man.  Rose had smiled, chivalry was not quite dead then.

 They drove into Gracepoint, dubbed 'America's last home town' and was delighted to see there was an upcoming whalefest which she thought she might go and pay a visit to on the headland and it was a long weekend.  If she got settled in today, Friday, well just about, she could recover tomorrow then take a look around, maybe letting Detective Carver have the privilege of doing so though she couldn't let on he was the main reason she had come all this way and not just to go whale watching.

 No-one came out of the hotel to help them unload one large and one medium suitcase, two holdalls and a laptop bag so Emmett told her to wait by the car and he would come back.

 Gemma greeted him when he wheeled in the large suitcase and one holdall.

 "Hi Emmett, what are you doing with that luggage?  Did you become the new bus boy?"

 "Very funny Gemma, it's your latest guest, Rose Tyler, I just picked her up from the airport."

 "Oh yes, forgot.  Did she warrant a personal chauffeur that the police had to send her an escort?"

 "Lucky me drew the short straw.  Like all I need is her following me around for however long she's staying in town with a murder on my hands."

 He turned around and went back outside to a waiting, tired and irritated Rose.  She followed him inside after he remote locked the car.

 "Gemma, this is Rose Tyler.  I've left the car parked in the lot out back, don't have it towed away will you?"

 "No of course not Emmett, I wouldn't do that to you.  Welcome to The Crestview Inn Miss Tyler."

 "Thanks and please call me Rose.  Can I get something to eat?  I didn't get much and the first flight didn't serve very good food and nothing on the second."

 "Sure, the dining room's open, I'll let you get settled then you can come back down. Sorry there's no-one to help with your luggage though, I had to let some staff go, I've had a lot of cancellations with this all happening.  I'm sure Detective Carver would be happy to help you, wouldn't you?"

 Emmett raised his eyebrows.  Now he was definitely cancelling tonight's date with her for that.  Rose signed in and between the two of them, they had her luggage outside her room door.

 "Thanks Emmett, maybe I'll see you downstairs for dinner?"

 "I have to go back to work first, I'll be back in an hour or so, if you don't want to wait, go ahead.  The dining room is open until seven thirty."

 There was still just about an hour.  "But that means you won't be back."

 "I'll live."

 "Then have a drink with me later in the bar?"

 "I can't, I sort of already have a date tonight."

 Rose tried not to sound disappointed.  He was human after all and he'd had this sprung on him at the last minute, she should have expected he would have already taken up with someone.

 "Maybe another time then or if you date doesn't show up."

 "Oh she will, you just met her, she owns the place."

 Rose thought Ms Fisher now had a rival for his affections and they would see who would win.  After all, he hadn't sounded that enthusiastic about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose decided not to go into the bar after she had eaten, she didn't fancy watching that woman fawn all over one dishy detective Emmett Carver. He had not seemed so keen on the prospects of going out with the hotel owner and maybe it was just a casual or first date but either way, Rose was not going to fight over him. If he wanted her company, she was going to play hard to get and make him work at it. After all, she had to follow him around for however long she had to do her research or however long the investigation was going to take.

Emmett was having a hard time debating whether to skip out on his date and go straight to his room or seek the new arrival's company but it wasn't polite to ditch your date then go to someone else's room. He walked into the bar to find Gemma waiting for him.

"Oh, you're a bit later than I expected, did you have to work?"

"Yes, I had to go pick up Rose Tyler, remember? I was in the middle of something. You shouldn't have bothered waiting for me."

It was almost nine and he hoped he would be let off the hook. He had only agreed after she had offered to keep him company the other night, saying tonight was her night off. Now she had wasted her time waiting for him and she didn't seem the patient type.

"Well you're here now. We can have a drink and go to my room if you want?"

"No, I don't think so Gemma, this was a mistake, I'm really not up for drinking."

"Then we'll go to your room then. You agreed."

"Look Gemma, don't get me wrong, it was a good idea at the time but it wouldn't work, I work terrible hours and you work late and only get one night off. Let's just quit while we're ahead."

"Well thanks for nothing Emmett. It's that Rose Tyler isn't it?"

"What? I just picked her up at the airport, it wasn't my idea she came here. Do you think I arranged it or something? What would she be wanting with me?"

Gemma was wondering the same thing but maybe the famous writer was desperate for some male company, just as much as she was. She made one last ditched attempt to lure him to her room.

"The offer's still open, what do you say? Have a bit of fun?"

"I don't think so Gemma, thanks anyway, I didn't mean to waste your time, sorry."

"Your loss Emmett."

He just went up to his room, hoping Rose Tyler would be coming out of hers but perhaps she was tired after her journey but he knocked anyway.

Rose had just finished unpacking and was going to go get a shower and go to bed when a knock came on her door.

"Detective Carver, to what do I owe the pleasure? Thought you would be on your date?"

"I skipped out, she's not really my type."

"So she's not your girlfriend then?"

Emmett tried not to look so obvious. "No, actually, she suggested it, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I was just going to look around, perhaps join in the whalefest and head out and have a look. Are you offering to escort me detective?"

"Me? Nothing of the sort, what gave you that idea? For your information, I hate anything to do with the water, including what's in and on it. I have my reasons."

"Maybe you can tell me about it then, for my new book."

"I hope you're not going to base your book on me, personally?"

Rose laughed. "Don't flatter yourself detective. Do I have to keep on calling you that?"

"Why? It's not like we're friends, you'll be following me around, won't you? You choose to do so, I didn't ask for it, I was told to comply with you so I'm complying. Sorry I disturbed you Miss Tyler."

With that, he turned at went on to his room, he had to take his pills anyway, he was already late with working and stopping to tangle with two English blondes. Rose took note of which room he went into. So he was still officially single then and all was fair etc. Surely he hadn't always been single? Perhaps tomorrow she would look him up but she was too tired, so she skipped the shower and climbed into bed.

Rose spent an enjoyable weekend walking around the various activities of the whalefest, only seeing Emmett Carver on the Sunday morning when he had been having breakfast. She had gone up to him, getting a scowl from Gemma who probably thought she was muscling in on Emmett. She sat down opposite him.

"'Er watcha detective? You working today then?"

He was still dressed in a suit. "What gave you that impression Miss Tyler?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess. Do you always dress like that when you're not working?"

"I'm always working. How was the whalefest?"

"Great, you should come and watch today."

"No thanks. I have a murder to solve unless you'd forgotten."

"Sorry. Do you think I'll be able to meet the family?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, they've been through enough."

"I won't tell them who I am although they may recognise me. It's not like I'm a reporter."

"It's still not a good idea, we'll have enough people crawling out and writing newspaper articles and books."

"I'm not people, I don't do things like that, they won't get mentioned personally."

Emmett shook his head and tried to get the attention of the waitress. Not even a goodbye as Rose got up and left after she had eaten.

"See you later detective?"

"Maybe but I'll probably be working."

Rose made a note to go take him some food if he wasn't in the dining room that night. He wasn't so she called the precinct.

"Hello, is Detective Carver still working?"

A male voice answered and she asked to be put through. She got a gruff voice on the other end.

"Carver."

"Hello detective, have you eaten today?"

He knew that voice and it wasn't Gemma Fisher.

"What have I ever done to you Miss Tyler?"

"Can't you call me Rose?"

"I don't do first names. What do you want?"

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to bring some down for you."

"Don't they do deliveries?"

Rose smiled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, don't go anywhere and tell the desk to expect me, I won't be happy if I don't deliver it to you personally. Any preference to what I bring?"

"Noodles would be nice. Do you charge extra for delivery?"

Twenty minutes later, Rose entered the precinct just before eight.

"Hi, Detective Carver's expecting me?"

She was buzzed in and saw him sitting in his office in the corner, with just a desk lamp on. There were a few other people around but no-one took notice of her as she tapped on his door. He looked up and she saw his rimless glasses and thought how cute he looked.

"Dinner is served."

He motioned for her to sit and she handed him the bag containing his food and a plastic fork and went out to make some coffee, handing him one when she got back. She sat down and swung the chair around and he really wished she would stop that.

"You should look after yourself Emmett, I'm serious. You can't work all these hours without it taking it's toll on you. You've been working almost twelve hours. Finish your food then you can escort me back to the hotel."

"Is that a suggestion or a request?"

Rose smiled, she always had to choose the smartass ones. She finally got him to turn out his desk lamp and put on his jacket.

"Do you want to have a drink with me?" he asked.

"What would Gemma Fisher say?"

"There's more than one bar in town, we can go to Delaney's Bar." He had seen it as he walked back to the hotel one night though he shouldn't be drinking but if he had a light cold beer, he should be ok.

"Delaney's it is then. The whalefest was great today, it was like the whales actually knew people had gathered to watch them, I took loads of photos and videos to send home. I won't get to see it again."

"You should go join Jack Reinhold's sea life group, I'm sure he'll welcome you."

"Where do I find him?" she grinned as they stepped out of the door and onto the now lit footpath.

"I was joking, it's for school kids."

"There shouldn't be an age restriction, I'd join."

"I bet you would. You'll find him at the marina, he hires out bikes and kayaks."

"Great, I'd love to hire a bike and I'm picking up a car rental tomorrow, I wouldn't want to be dependant on you driving me around."

"It won't be me that drives, it will be Detective Miller."

"Oh, two male detectives, great."

"No, Miller is female, we don't get on."

"Can't imagine why, just be your charming self."

They had reached the bar and he held the door for her. It was quiet but trust the local town's reporter to be in with a fellow reporter going by the name of Renee Clemens, Carver's nemesis. Hoping he'd not been seen, he steered Rose to the other side of the bar. The two reporters looked cosy so maybe he would be left alone. He had been seen but the female reporter from the San Francisco Globe chose to ignore him for the evening until she realised exactly who Carver was with. That was interesting, why would a famous writer be with Carver?

Emmett was trying to get cosy in the corner with his new friend and Rose was thinking so much for playing hard to get, this was going to get very messy if she wasn't careful. For starters she had to follow him around and be objective – very difficult if you were snogging the face off the man and secondly, Gemma Fisher may suddenly decide there was no room at the inn and throw her out for pinching what Gemma assumed was her new boyfriend but she wasn't asking for all the attention he was now giving her as his arm started on the back of the seat and Rose thought it would soon accidentally land on her shoulder.

"Nice bar Emmett, very homey. Have you been here before?"

"No, I don't normally drink, have to be careful."

"Oh, you allergic to it or something?"

"It doesn't really agree with me."

Rose wondered if he was on medication, if he was, that would explain it and also her idea there was something wrong with the detective in her new book would become reality as was if he chose to confide in her, she would have to cover for him, how spooky was that? Maybe she would have to change her story.

"Well I don't mind a drink or two," she replied, emptying her glass and putting it on the table, hoping she was giving him a large hint.

He got up and came back with another white wine and lemonade for her and a non-alcoholic one for himself. This may be a long night. Just after ten thirty, Rose decided she'd had enough and asked him to see her to her room. Emmett was only too happy to do so. Standing at her door after using the entrance down some steps and across a patio, Rose wanting to sit down at one of the patio tables for a few minutes to clear her head, she turned from unlocking her door.

"I have a meeting with your chief at ten in the morning, although he knows we've already met since you picked me up at the airport, I still have to meet Detective Miller."

"She hates me, I took her job."

"Ouch! That must have hurt. Then you can't really blame her then, she must have been well pissed. So there's some rivalry then?"

"Only on her part. Goodnight Rose, thanks for the food and you're right, I wouldn't have eaten if you hadn't brought me something."

"You're welcome Emmett, goodnight, I had a nice time in the bar, it's been ages since I actually got to relax. I mean I go to social gatherings and book launches but I never get a minute to myself, I'm glad I came all this way, it was worth it, the whalefest really was spectacular, I think I'm going to include it in my book."

"So you never get time to relax? Glad I could remedy that, maybe we can relax a bit more tomorrow night, if you're still talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be talking to you Emmett?"

"Because by the end of the day, Miller doesn't talk to me, you'll probably be the same."

"Are you that bad?" Rose grinned, playing with her door key.

"Sometimes, I suppose. I'd best let you sleep off the drink."

"I'm fine now, the walk and the fresh air cleared my head."

He knew he should go before he regretted it. "Then if you're still talking to me tomorrow night, maybe I would go out again with you only maybe not in the hotel bar, Gemma might still be mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Because when I asked her for a drink the other night and I showed up late and said it wasn't a good idea, I messed up, big time."

"Aw, poor Emmett." She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"It was all your fault."

"Thanks and why was that?"

"Because I had to leave what I was doing and pick you up from the airport."

"No-one told you to go back to work and miss your date."

"It wasn't a date as such, it was to relieve the boredom around here."

"So it's a boring town then?" Rose mused, wishing if he was going to make a point he would get on with it. "Good thing I'm here then, I don't do boring."

"Well now you mention it, maybe not quite as boring as when I was stupid enough to ask Gemma Fisher for a drink."

Rose giggled.

"It's not funny, there aren't many women around here to ask out. A guy could get lonely."

"So you're lonely and you make a big mistake of asking the hotel owner out? Sounds like you didn't have too many options then?"

"No but now they've doubled, what are the chances of two English women being in the same hotel?"

"Best not get into that. Don't mix me up with her. What's wrong with her anyway?"

"She had an affair with the dead boy's father, I found out last night, she came in this morning to provide him with an alibi."

"That was a close call then but did you know before that?"

"Only when I went back to work this morning. He wouldn't tell me where he was the night his son died but she came in after she got a text from his daughter."

"So you saved face, that's a good thing yeah? It could have been worse, you could have gone out with her and then found out."

"Well I suppose that's just as well then. I'm keeping you from your bed. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight Emmett."

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek again but he caught her.

"Do all you English women do that?"

"Maybe but only with cute detectives." She continued and caught the side of his mouth.

"You may not be doing that tomorrow when you've finished following me around."

"Well if I survive, you can take me to Delaney's bar again and we'll celebrate, then you can get me drunk and take advantage of me."

"I'll hold you to that promise, goodnight, Rose."

He finally turned and Rose stared at his rather cute behind. Emmett smiled to himself, she was definitely flirting with him but getting tangled up with someone who was going to base their next book on you was not a very good idea but she was a better prospect for keeping him company than Gemma.

Over an hour later, he had taken his pills but he was still tossing and turning, thinking of the cuter of the two English women and wondered if they would actually fight over him but why should they? He got out of bed and wondered whether to go wake her up but if he did, would she get mad and be grumpy with him the next morning or even leave town? His curiosity got the better of him finally, she would let him in her room or tell him to get lost so his put his t-shirt and a pair of slacks and picked up his phone and key, putting his pills in his pocket and went to knock on her door.

Rose couldn't sleep either, thinking about Emmett. He was cute, despite him looking like a certain Timelord who she used to see everywhere and had finally got over it much to her mother's relief. So when a knock came on her door just after midnight, she was hardly surprised and knew who it was. She had seen it in his eyes earlier, just the same as the Doctor's, he was lonely and as she put her robe on, just her short pyjamas underneath, she saw it again as he stood there.

He spoke quietly so as not to disturb the other guests, if there were any on that floor.

"Did I wake you?"

"I couldn't sleep, I take it you couldn't either?"

He shook his head. "Can I come in?"

Rose stood to one side and he closed the door behind him, looking around nervously as if he expected her not to be alone.

"Why am I letting her get to me?" he asked himself.

To Rose he just walked up to her, seeing her trying to pull her robe tighter. He knew full well who she was, not only a famous novelist, a top-selling one at that but the heiress to the Vitex fortune and well known for a charity work along with her mother who had married the famous Peter Tyler in a whirlwind romance. What would she be wanting with a detective, one with a failed case behind him?

He soon got his answer. "I came to apologize Rose, for saying to your face I had a date with Gemma."

"Is that all detective? It wasn't your smartest idea was it?"

He grinned sheepishly. "No, I've had better, like now, to come to your room and get it out of my system, I should have accompanied you to the whalefest, you're a guest in my town and I apologise."

"Apology accepted, you missed a treat."

"I'm not an ocean person Rose, I don't like water, it makes me ill going near it or on it, well apart from when I absolutely have to. Why I agreed to come and live here, I don't know."

"Is that all you came here for, to apologise?"

"No, not exactly, I just wanted you to know it was thoughtless and I should have cancelled when I found out I was picking you up, it was rude of me not to offer to take you out on your first night."

"It's ok, I was tired anyway but maybe telling me you were dating the hotel owner was a bit much on my arrival."

"I was not 'dating' her, it was the first time. I just wanted some female company and I didn't learn of your arrival until I'd left the hotel in the morning. Ok, I admit I was annoyed you would be following me around but I should have offered to show you around the town. Am I forgiven?"

She looked at him, his face questioning her and waiting to be forgiven.

"OK, you're forgiven. Now can I go back to bed?"

"I have to be at work before you but can we have breakfast together?"

"Yeah, come and call for me when you're up."

"By the way Rose, you need a better robe."

Rose looked down to see the gap in her robe, her legs showing and the buttons on her pyjama top mostly undone.

"You shouldn't be looking, Emmett."

"How could I avoid it?"

He stepped closer to her as she tried to fasten them but he took hold of her arm and looked down at her.

"Too late Rose."

Rose put her hand on his chest and the hand that was on her arm moved to her shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Allow me to help?"

He unfastened the loose tie of her robe and instead of fastening the few undone button, he undid some more until even more skin was exposed then he leaned down to kiss where the buttons had been fastened as she put her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, some help you are Emmett Carver," she said as his beard tickled her skin but felt soft. "I don't suppose I can persuade you to go back to your room and let me get some sleep, can I?"

"I don't think so Rose, any objections?"

"Won't this make things awkward tomorrow?"

"Why?" he asked as the last button came undone and he kissed right where his hand had been resting. "You want to follow me around, why?"

"I thought it would make a good story but I think you may already know some of it?"

"What's that then?" he asked as she fingered the hem of his grey t-shirt having moved her arms.

"That the girl gets the guy in the end."

"Oh, then you'll have to tell me the rest then, leading up to it."

"I might just do that but I tend to make things up as I go along."

"Doesn't every writer?"

"I'm not every writer Emmett."

"Stop calling me Emmett, I hate that name."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Anything you like," was the reply as his t-shirt came off and he pressed against her, parting her pyjama top and he suddenly found the strength to lift her off her feet and carry her over to the bed.

She scrambled back under the covers, losing her pyjama top and he slipped out of his slacks and climbed in beside her.

"Your bed is still warm Rose."

"You did wake me up. What am I supposed to call you if you don't like your name?"

"Don't call me anything, do you need to keep saying me name?"

"Ok babe, whatever you want."

He supposed he'd asked for that really.

"Just one thing Rose, you have to go easy on me, I have a condition and I can't get over-excited."

"Oh, there's something wrong with you?"

"Not that prevents me from snogging you senseless."

He proceeded to demonstrate. When they were both out of breath, he lay her on her back and began kissing her newly exposed skin.

Just what she needed, Rose thought, an over-amorous detective who couldn't follow up on his feelings but what was her story going to be about now? She was going to write about an author who fell in love with a sickly detective and now art was imitating real life, what would he think? That she was just using him to write her book? She lost all thought as he demonstrated his snogging skills once again and she could only let out a low moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose introduced herself to Chief Morgan the next morning and met detective Ellie Miller but decided to hold off renting a car since when she wasn't riding around with the two detectives, she spent time making notes and when he could sneak off without anyone noticing, snogging Emmett Carver senseless. What had started out as a new novel had already turned into something more and she swore Ellie was watching her through the rear-view mirror as she in turn stared at his back, wanting to grab him from behind.

There were times Rose wasn't allowed to go with them and one afternoon the following week, Rose had gone with Detective Miller to retrieve footage from a security camera in a gas station and then been left out of Emmett's office while they viewed it. Rose was sitting at Ellie's desk, looking at her family photo and already missing her family when Emmett called her in.

"Listen honey, I'm gonna be late back tonight so just wait in your room, I'll come to you when I get back. I've decided to be more upfront with the Solanos and we have to go see them tonight but we'll have dinner first, ok?"

"Sure babe, it's ok, it's work. Did you think I was gonna throw a tantrum just 'cos you've got to go out? I'm not like that Emmett, you have to learn that. You do what you have to do and I'll see you when you get back, ok?"

He would have kissed her there and then if there hadn't been a precinct full of people.

"Thanks Rose, see you at dinner. Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel?"

Rose smiled. "I think I can find my way detective."

"And miss the chance to have five minutes with you?"

Rose smiled as he got up to get his jacket. They never noticed the stares they were getting.

Someone remarked to Ellie about the two of them, they had been constantly giving each other the eye since they had been going around together on the pretence of Rose Tyler writing another novel and swore the two of them had something going on already and it had only been a week although Carver had been to pick her up from the airport that Friday afternoon. She made a note to look up the logs and see if Carver had actually been working all weekend and if Rose Tyler had visited him. She was right, Rose had been in the precinct on Sunday night and the week before.

Emmett walked Rose the few blocks back to the hotel, going down the steps onto the patio and got her in a corner behind a potted palm tree. He began nipping at her neck, then her ear.

"Sure we haven't got time to go to your room?" he whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled. "I wish but I think Detective Miller already suspects something is going on between us, we'd best tread carefully. Maybe you should call at the store and make it look like you had a real reasons for leaving when I did."

"A cover-up? Not my style. See you later honey."

He gave her another kiss and Rose's heart skipped another beat, he had no idea what he did to her. Emmett arrived back at the precinct and got a funny look from Miller.

"Something you want to tell me Sir?"

"About what exactly?"

"Nothing, Sir. What time are we going to the Solano house?"

"Make it seven thirty, have some time with your family, I'll meet you there."

Ellie was about to make a remark about him seeing a certain writer before he went but thought better of it. Emmett arrived back at the Crestview Inn and waited for Rose at their usual table. He sent her a text saying he was waiting for her that read, 'Hey Sexy, come and join me for dinner and maybe more?' and got one back saying 'Can't wait'. While he was waiting, his phone still in his hand as he contemplated calling his daughter, Gemma came over, holding an envelope and rattling it.

"This came for you, some goodies?" She handed it over.

"Thanks."

She saw him playing with his phone. "You're not drunk dialling are you?" she asked.

Emmett frowned and put his phone down. "No of course you weren't, who drunk dials? Except me, I did it all the time when I split up with my partner but no, you're too level-headed to drunk dial." She pulled out a chair. "I hope you don't judge me, I'm really a decent person, that thing with Mark Solano, it was just a one off, I hope it doesn't put you off and I know now why you backed out of our date that Friday night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you must have known somehow, how did you know? You made out you didn't when I came in to tell you I was with Mark the night his son died."

"It wasn't that but you can see now why I can't ask you again. Besides, I'm already involved with someone now."

"Oh. You mean Rose Tyler?"

Everyone would find out sooner or later and there was no law said they couldn't get involved just because she was writing about him.

"Yes."

Gemma spied Rose walking towards table and got up. Rose sat in her place.

"Trouble Emmett?"

"No honey, no trouble. My doc sent me a package."

"Good but it's still no excuse not to get yourself fixed Emmett."

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me, do you?" he grinned.

After dinner, Emmett kissed her goodbye outside on the patio that had become their secret corner, a place to kiss to their hearts content where no-one would see them and now they stood there once more, Emmett with his back to the street above and his arms loosely around her waist and wandering lower down that put a smile on her face as he let go.

"See you later honey, are you going to your room?" he asked, nipping at her ear.

"I might go put a few ideas together, maybe about the writer in my book visiting the whalefest while the detective that she had her eye on carried on working."

Emmett smiled to himself. "So you're gonna be sticking to the facts then?"

"Might as well, don't worry, I'll change your name though. So can I go with you tomorrow when you're looking for that backpacker?"

"No, it's too dangerous, he's unstable and he may have had something to do with Danny's death, I don't want you near him. Understand?"

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Good, I'll come to your room when I get back then, hope you bought some new underwear?"

Rose smiled. "That would be telling, wouldn't it? It's not doing your heart any good though."

"I think I'll survive seeing you getting undressed sweetheart."

Rose watched him walk up the steps up onto the road and went back inside. After visiting the Solanos, Emmett walked Ellie the few blocks home and he was annoying her as usual. Then she remembered what her husband had said earlier.

"Come to dinner Sir?"

"What? Now?"

"No, another night. I would be delighted to have you in my home, it's what people do when someone is new in town, they invite them for dinner."

"On my own?"

"I didn't realise you already knew someone Sir. In that case, please bring your date with you, I would like to meet her." Ellie knew exactly who his 'date' was and figured they had already got past the 'dating' stage.

"Fine, I'll ask her but don't pretend like you don't know who it is Miller."

"I wouldn't dream to presume who it was Sir, it's not my place to judge who you keep company with in your off-duty hours just as long as a person doesn't mix business with pleasure."

"Cut it out Miller, we do keep it professional, have you see us do otherwise?"

She had to admit she hadn't, though she would very much like to do so now he had mentioned it. "Fine Sir, I'm going inside now, goodnight."

All she wanted to do when she got back inside was scream at that infuriating man and wondered what someone like Rose Tyler ever saw in him. Still, each to their own, maybe he reminded her of someone but they hadn't wasted any time, it had hardly been two weeks. Emmett couldn't get back to the hotel fast enough since he knew his latest love interest was waiting for him. The envelope from his doctor contained more pills but Rose was right, he had to go get that operation but was he willing to risk it? He decided he would look up the surgery properly and see what it involved and with Rose at his side, surely it would be ok?

Rose was waiting, she had called at the local designer store just on the edge of town and bought a sheer short nightdress and matching underwear and was wearing it under a new robe she had bought. The owner of the store was assured of having her as a regular customer while Rose was in town and although she had been recognised, she had signed a copy of her latest book to assure her anonymity.

As she let Emmett in, putting her arms around him and kissing him, he unfastened her new robe and looked down at her, whistling. He was already kissing her from the neck down as he told them of the invite extended by Detective Miller.

"I think she's just trying to catch us out Emmett," Rose murmured as he reach to kiss her shoulder, pulling her new nightdress strap to one side.

"Well she may be in luck. I said I would ask you."

"What? You told her you were bringing me?"

"What's the point in denying it honey? She already confronted me at the precinct when I got back earlier today. It's not like it's a crime Rose."

"Very funny Emmett. If you ever give up being a detective, you could try your hand at stand-up comedy."

"Now who's being funny honey?"

Rose decided to quit. After they had carefully made love, Rose decided to ask him the ultimate question.

"Why are you still paying for a room Emmett? You spend more time in here with me and you always have to leave early in the mornings. This room's bigger than yours is, move in with me."

He wondered if he was actually ready for that sort of commitment but when Rose made a mark on his already sore neck, he knew he'd have to give in sooner or later.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

Rose pretended to take the huff. "It's a limited time offer, don't take too long because I never have time to admire your ass when you get out of bed."

"Oh, well if that's the only reason, I may have to pass up on your offer."

"I'll make it worth your while huggy bear."

"Tell me in the morning then peaches, I need some sleep. Come here."

They snuggled closer and fell asleep. The next morning, Emmett made a point of pausing to show off his 'cute bum' as Rose liked to call it. He was already picking up phrases Rose came out with and had almost slipped up in front of Miller once or twice. They decided they would accept the invitation to dine at the Miller house and Rose set about trying to put her latest novel together. Essentially, it was turning out to be the novelization of events so far but she may change it at a later date but one Donna Noble back home in London was getting impatient and wanted some idea how long it was going to take.

Rose couldn't bring herself to admit she had got a little side-tracked by the gorgeous detective who was leading the investigation and sharing her bed and hopefully soon sharing her room. After prising himself out of Rose's clutches, Emmett had gone off to work, Rose promising she would catch up with him later and after almost being caught by a cleaner from the hotel who had gone out to sweep the patio, Emmett had told Miller they would be delighted to accept the dinner invitation so it was arranged for the following evening.

Rose had an excuse to go find a new dress and yet some more underwear to put Emmett Carver in a worse state than he was already in and him not knowing how he was keeping it all together, Rose Tyler was going to be the death of him sooner or later. He sat in his office and found himself looking up his condition and picked up his cell phone. He started dialling his friend's number to ask about the surgery. Surely Miller could cope for a few days while he went into hospital but he needed to know his chances had somewhat improved.

"Emmett. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I need to know what chance I have of surviving that operation."

"What? Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Emmett Carver? You got yourself a girlfriend or something?"

"You could say that but if I told you who she was, you'd never believe me."

"Try Me."

"Ever heard of Rose Tyler?"

"Now I know you're an impostor. The real Emmett Carver wouldn't get himself a girlfriend, let alone a rich famous beautiful novelist who was far too young for him. Care to explain yourself?"

"Very amusing. Now about that surgery, tell me the truth. How long will it take and will my medical insurance cover it or do I have to get my new rich girlfriend to pay for it?"

By the end of the phone call, he felt more optimistic and decided he would talk to his new lover before making the final decision. She deserved to know and if it turned out to be more expensive than estimated, she would insist on paying for it even without him asking. She did.

"Listen here Emmett, you go get it, never mind how much it costs and don't bother claiming it on your medical insurance either. You want to know why I started writing? It wasn't for the money, I give most of it my mother's various charities. I never had a penny growing up and I had it all handed to me when my mum married Pete Tyler. I wanted to make something of myself and I'm good at it so if I can help people, I do. When can you go for it?"

After another call, it was all arranged. Now all he had to do was get the time off and that was going to be easier said than done without telling the chief or Miller why he needed it. Rose was prepared to furnish him with a reasonable alibi but it was all about to go pear-shaped.

Dinner at the Miller house went reasonably well. Rose had instructed Emmett to buy wine and chocolates, the wine for the meal and chocolates for Ellie and she had managed to find a new dress that didn't exactly help Emmett's condition but it was tame at the side of the one she was going to get. He had bought her some flowers when he called for her, getting dragged into her room and getting snogged senseless until he said they were going to be late.

After they complimented Joe Miller on his cooking skills, Rose excused herself and Ellie went to check on her youngest son. Ellie caught Rose outside the bathroom.

"So you two are officially a couple then Rose?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that Ellie. Neither of us intended it, in fact the day he picked me up from the airport, he already had a date but he cancelled it, not because of me but he had to go back to work. After that, I spent the weekend alone until I took him some food on Sunday night. He apologised for leaving me on my own. I'll let you into a secret Ellie, I didn't come here to fall in love but I found I couldn't help it. I know you two don't get along but you should give him a chance, I'm working on softening him up."

Ellie smiled. "So I noticed. If you're both happy, that's what really counts. How's your novel coming along?"

"Fine but I'm not giving the plot away, not even to Emmett."

They both laughed.

Downstairs, Joe Miller was refilling Emmett's glass despite his protests and he knew Rose would be mad so near his hastily arranged operation.

"So Emmett, I can call you that can't I? How did you and Rose get together? I would have thought she was way out of any man's league let alone yours."

"Thanks. She's here to write her latest book, I got a special request to make sure she was ok while in town, I did try to pass it on to your wife but the chief wanted me on it. Then it just happened, you know how it is. The thing is, don't tell her this but I wasn't looking for anyone but she's made a hell of a difference to me since she came here, with the ongoing case. Did your wife tell you about me and Rose?"

"Yeah, she says you two go around all day making eyes at each other it makes her feel nauseous," Joe Miller laughed back.

Emmett saw the funny side and they were both laughing when Rose and Ellie returned. Rose took her seat next to Emmett and looped her arm in his.

"Have you two been talking about us?"

"No peaches, we were only talking about you and your new book."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better then. Are you ready to go babe?"

Joe and Ellie looked at each other. As Rose and Emmett were leaving, Emmett turned at said, "Right, we'll be off then, thanks again for dinner Miller, see you in the morning."

Their hosts laughed when the door was closed. "Really? We invite him and his girlfriend to dinner and he still calls me Miller? I'm gonna have trouble tomorrow trying not to think about him calling her 'peaches' and her calling him babe. They are totally screwing each other's asses off," Ellie laughed.

Rose and Emmett walking back to their hotel, holding hands and laughing. "Really Emmett, do you still have to call her Miller after we had dinner with them?" Rose laughed.

Emmett was trying to smile but he really should not have had that extra glass of wine that had been poured out for him but he hadn't wanted to appear rude to their host. They were looking in the shop window of a jeweller's store when Emmett felt a twinge of pain and let go of Rose's hand. She just thought he was getting uncomfortable and thinking she was looking at rings. She wasn't, well not those kind of rings but she was eyeing a silver chain with a butterfly on the end and also a man's ID bracelet she thought would suit her new boyfriend.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"Nothing honey, can we get back to the hotel please?"

"Someone's in a hurry tonight lover-boy."

She took his hand and felt him trembling and realised he wasn't in that sort of a hurry.

"Emmett, you should have just said. Come on, we're almost there. Have you got your medication on you?"

He nodded as things started to go blurred. Rose knew where he kept his medi-pens in his jacket and stuff people walking by as she got him into the shop doorway and sat him down. If need be she would say they had been out drinking. He had shown her exactly what to do and she pushed the pen into his leg until it clicked. Fortunately, she had delivered the meds just in time as he opened his eyes, looking up sheepishly at her.

"What would I do without you honey? Help me up before we get hauled off to the precinct."

"Forget it Emmett, they wouldn't dare do anything to me and you know it. Are you feeling better? You shouldn't have had that last glass of wine, why did you let him pour it out for you while I was gone?"

"Because I didn't want to be rude, I already have that reputation and I'm trying to ditch it. I'm ok now, you can help me up. You saved me a trip to the emergency room. Seriously Rose, thanks."

"Forget it mister, let's get you back and in the morning, you're moving into my room and you're in no position to argue with me."

Emmett got to his feet. "Yes Ma'am," he mock saluted and let her lead him by the arm and through their usual route into the hotel minus stopping for a quick snog. They went to Emmett's room so he wouldn't have to leave early the next morning which prompted him to say they should have used his room before but Rose didn't really like it, it was dark with red walls and lots of oak furniture, hers was much lighter and larger.

She helped him get undressed and into bed, kissing his now bare chest. He was still in possession of his shorts though as she made it clear there would be no sex tonight.

"Aw come on peaches, I'm fine now, let's just have a little huh? I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah but only just. Seriously Emmett, being polite is one thing but not when it puts you at risk. Let's get some sleep and if you leave me your key, I'll move everything into my room before I join you at the precinct in the morning."

"You drive a hard bargain Rose Tyler, do you know that? What would I do without you?"

Rose didn't want to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose sent Emmett off to the precinct with a kiss goodbye as usual, avoiding the cleaner this time and she packed all this clothes and started moving them into her room, cramming the two suits and assorted shirts into her wardrobe, telling herself not to buy any more dresses just to impress her new lover and Emmett had told her he would collect his personal things from the bathroom and a small dresser drawer when he got back, not, he'd said because he didn't want her to see them but because there were things he still had to tell her. Rose had said she had things to also tell him and they had both agreed to listen to each other over the weekend and drive out of town when Rose had a car delivered to the hotel in the morning.

No sooner had she got his underwear and t-shirts in a drawer she had cleared for him below hers, she had a call from him.

He sounded serious after she answered with a "Hi babe, miss me already?"

"Rose, I need you down at the precinct now and tell Gemma will you?"

"Why, what's wrong Emmett?"

"Tom Miller has gone missing."

"What? When did that happen?"

"He never got to school and Ellie Miller is going frantic, she could use a friend right now. She got a call to say Tom never got to school, she's chewed her husband out over it because he let the boy cycle the last few blocks but he never got there."

"No! Why did he let the boy go on his own with a killer out there?"

"Never mind that Rose, come directly to my office, I'll tell the desk to let you in, they should know you by now anyways. We have officers canvassing house to house and people are going out looking for him, including Mark Solano and the Millers neighbours."

"I'm on my way Emmett, tell her I'm so sorry this happened but I can help search for him."

"No Rose, you don't know this town, people think you're a celebrity around here and doing it for the publicity, it's best you stick with me and Miller. I'm sorry Rose but it will get in the media for all the wrong reasons."

She knew he made sense, even when she did charitable work it was misconstrued as publicity for her latest book, she could help more by just being Ellie's friend.

"We're putting out an appeal on the local TV and radio stations for any information, we're not taking any chances. I reckon he's just wanted to skip a test or something and he's out cycling somewhere but with the backpacker still on the loose, we have to take this seriously."

"I'm just leaving now Emmett, please, just you be careful after last night babe."

"I will, that's why I want you with me honey."

Rose went downstairs and Gemma had already heard the news.

"Are you going to meet with Detective Carver?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, I'm off to see what I can do, give my support to Ellie. Emmett said since I'm an outsider here, I would be best off behind the scenes, he doesn't want the press after me because of who I am and to take all the glory when Tom's been found."

"Yeah, tell Ellie I'm thinking about her will you?"

Rose was soon at the precinct, passing groups of people with hurriedly printed leaflets with a photo of Tom and 'Have you seen this boy' printed on them. Rose was good at organising, from her early Torchwood days when she still didn't know what she wanted to do with her new life and new found wealth. The desk sergeant let her in and she found Emmett and Ellie in his office, Ellie was arguing.

"I want to be out there Sir, what will people say if the boy's mother has retreated back to her office?"

"To hell with what people are saying Miller, you're still a Police Officer, that gives you the right to be here. Your husband is out there you said, so that's all that counts. As soon as we get an idea where to start looking properly we'll go straight there. Ah Rose, there you are, you talk some sense into her will you?"

Rose smiled and put her arm around the other woman's shoulder. "He's right Ellie, there's lots to do behind the scenes. I wanted to go join in but he told me it would just take away the press from what's really happening out there, let the volunteers do what they joined the search for and we'll co-ordinate reports of sightings, any phone calls that come in with offers of help, that sort of thing. Have you got a spare desk Emmett?"

Emmett smiled at her, Rose Tyler was something else. She was beautiful, smart, sensitive and she was his – Emmett Carver was not a loser, not any more but best keep their relationship out of the press until this whole thing was out of the way and that included Danny's murder. She was found a desk and all calls from sightings were put through to her to free up the officer who had been put on phone duty and she soon had a long list of people who'd had their memories jogged and they all pointed in one direction towards the local woods.

Cars were sent to the area but some people searching remained back until it was positive they had the right place as they were going in back yards and the surrounding area where Tom was last seen. Then Rose got a call – someone had seen the backpacker they had been looking for. She yelled for Emmett and he soon had a forest ranger on site and by the time they got there, the man was sitting in the back of a car. Rose remained at the precinct but the calls got less and less with no new sightings so she put her jacket on and went out to get a late lunch for herself and Emmett.

Emmett was interviewing the backpacker and getting nowhere fast, the man was totally out of it and he thought the psychic who had been hanging around lately may have more luck with him. Emmett didn't want to bring Rose in on this, the guy was creepy to say the least and he didn't want his girlfriend getting upset though he didn't know just how tough she was.

The afternoon plodded on, everyone was now concentrating on the woods and Emmett was taking a ride out after persuading Ellie to go home to her young son who was getting upset so Rose took a ride out with him to the field command post hastily set up. Ellie's nephew, Owen, who was the town's junior reporter, spied Emmett and Rose as they talked to one of the officers already on the scene. Owen observed the way Rose was looking at the detective so he decided to pay closer attention to them despite the missing boy being his nephew.

As it got dark, it was feared that the boy may have sought shelter under a tree or in a bush as people came back with torches after taking a break and suddenly, the local priest called out he had found a boy's bike. Ellie was informed so her husband went home to let her go back to the scene, Rose and Emmett had gone to where the bike had been found and were waiting for Ellie to arrive.

Ellie was distraught at the sight of her son's bike and Rose tried to comfort her.

"He can't be far away Ellie, maybe he fell off and he's scared."

"Or unconscious or even someone took him," Ellie replied despondently.

"Don't talk like that Ellie, they're gonna find him, there are people everywhere and I saw a whole load of new ones come in, people who were out at work and there's every chance they'll catch sight of Tom really soon."

Emmett smiled at his girlfriend, she had a way about her he could only describe as amazing. Ellie went to sit in the car and Emmett took Rose to one side.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel honey? It's getting late and you've been out all day."

"I'm not going back until you do so think again. Ellie won't leave now and neither will I. I'll go get us some coffee."

Emmett puts his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you sweetheart, get some for Miller too will ya?"

Rose reached up and kissed him back – just as Owen decided to snap a photo of them, even though it was dark, floodlights had been brought in to the makeshift command centre and he was pleased with the results. Then he had a better opportunity as they thought no-one was looking and Emmett pulled her back and kissed her properly. Rose had smiled and now Owen had his next major story – his big break. That of the famous Rose Tyler and a new police detective who had failed so far to bring in Danny Solano's killer.

About an hour later, some people had gone home, those who had been out all day looking for Tom and Ellie had thanked them all. The main party had moved deeper into the forest and were searching in pairs when by pure luck, Paul Coates, the local priest thought he heard something and shushed his search partner, Mark.

A call came though and someone shouted the boy had been found safe and well and the car Ellie was in took the three of them to where he had been taken. Owen had followed on his scooter and saw his aunt being re-united with her boy. An ambulance had followed and Ellie got in with Tom. Emmett just had a few questions for the boy, although Rose had told him to go easy on Tom and they followed the ambulance to the local hospital. They finally got back to the hotel after stopping to get a take-out and crawled into bed.

"I'll have to get my stuff tomorrow Rose, we have all weekend now."

"Yeah. Are we still going off tomorrow?"

"After lunch, I'll have to go to the precinct in the morning. I think the chief will want to thank you personally on Monday morning though, you did a great job sweetheart."

Rose just snuggled up to him and fell asleep, feeling like her life wasn't so boring after all and giving her a feeling she'd not had since travelling with the Doctor. The next morning, Rose waited for her rental car to be delivered then packed an overnight bag for them both and waited for Emmett's return. They drove down the coast and found a small town and got a room for the night and enjoyed a candlelight dinner for two at a cosy restaurant they found while walking around.

Emmett had noticed Rose had been quiet but put it down to the events of Friday and probably Thursday night's episode. If he wasn't extremely careful, he would have more episodes before his scheduled surgery. On Sunday morning before they returned to Gracepoint, they were looking around the few stores that were open and Emmett remembered she was looking at something the night he collapsed in that shop doorway and finding a jewellery store open, he stopped outside the window.

"What were you looking at the other night Rose?"

"Oh, the night you almost died on me?"

"Come on. You're being melodramatic honey, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Only just. Friday didn't exactly help, did it?"

"It was a genuine accident Rose, Tom admitted he was out to find that backpacker, he saw the photo and stole a look in his mom's notebook and got the phone number."

"Yes but why did Joe Miller let him ride the rest of the way to school on his own huh? Not without making sure Tom was with someone else. Or maybe…?" She stopped. "Maybe he knew Tom would be safe and there's only one way he would know for certain."

Emmett stared at her. "What are you trying to say Rose? You don't think he's involved somehow do you?"

Rose looked at him. "You're the detective, Detective Carver, you figure it out."

He was going to but now was not the time or the place. He looked at the various items on offer, wishing he could have paid attention when she had been looking before instead of passing out on her. He noticed a silver chain with a rose pendant and pointed to it. Rose smiled at him as he took her hand and led her inside the store.

Once back in Gracepoint, Rose decided the next day she would go buy him the link bracelet and get his name engraved on it – until she remembered he hated the name unless she called him by it and decided to have her name instead with maybe 'with love from' on it. Emmett was busy the next day, a mob had threatened the local kayak rental shop owner and by the following morning, he had been hounded into taking his own life.

The local priest was annoyed because he had tried to tell Emmett the man needed protection and by the end of the week, there was a funeral to attend, just as Emmett was suppose to go out of town for his surgery in the afternoon. Fortunately the service was in the morning and Rose was taking him to the next town twenty miles away so they had time to attend the funeral. Rose went into the precinct to collect him as he was reading the local paper and the San Francisco Globe. The Globe's headline had a picture of Emmett stating 'Is this the worst cop in California?' while the local paper ran with the photo Owen had taken of Rose and Emmett kissing with an inset of a publicity photo of Rose and a photo of Emmett from his last press interview.

Rose stood and looked at him. "Now the 'worst cop in California', I could get you a t-shirt but the other, my mum will go spare when she sees it, I'm surprised she hasn't already called me. It's only a matter of time before it goes worldwide. I have to put a stop to it."

"Rose, we have a funeral to go to, everyone will see us together. If you want to help, get a block put on the first headline."

Rose got out her mobile and called Pete, Emmett left her in his office.

"So you've already seen it? Yes, it's the same Emmett I've been seeing, can't you do something Dad?"

"You only call me that when you want something Rose. OK, I'll call the editor and get it retracted. Is there some other reason other than him being your boyfriend?"

"Yeah and promise not to tell mum because I can handle this. The local paper printed photos of Emmett and me when we were searching for a lost boy last Friday night."

"What? I doubt I could stop your mother going overboard if she sees it but I'll get onto the other matter. You two can't have been all that discreet if a local paper were able to get photos of the both of you."

"Well maybe, I suppose but I can deal with it. There is another thing, Emmett goes for his surgery today."

"Well give him my best and Rose, send the bill to me, you don't have to pay it."

"Think I can't afford it Dad? I'll make that much on pre-sales alone when my new book comes out," Rose laughed. "Have to go, got a funeral and Emmett's getting rattled, he's pointing to his watch. Love to mum and Tony."

"Ok sweetheart, take care and take care of Emmett."

Rose went out to join her boyfriend and they got a lift to the church with Ellie and they both went to sit at the back. "Don't forget Rose, we have to be there in two hours, we can't hang around. We'll call at the inn first then I'll tell Miller we're going off somewhere. Did you get that matter taken care of?"

"Yeah babe, all taken care of and Pete said I've to send the bill to him."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised then?"

Rose took his hand and smiled. Paul Coates seemed to directing most of the eulogy towards Emmett, much to Rose's amusement but she was going to be having words with him afterwards, did he know who he was messing with? Once at the inn, Emmett caught Paul and took him to one side, he knew Rose would be out to get him.

"So was that all directed at me then?"

"I don't know detective, was it? You let him down, I told you he needed protection and you chose to ignore it."

"Well I wasn't the one who hounded him, maybe you should have directed your sermon towards those who rounded up on him? Those who smashed up his shop and wrote all over his kayaks?"

Paul couldn't reply. Rose was watching and keeping an eye of the time.

"Come on Emmett, we have to go now, excuse us Ellie, we have somewhere to be, he's sweeping me away for another weekend."

"You two are so obvious. I saw you having words with Kathy earlier, that would be about the journal's headlines this morning, would it?"

Rose smiled. "What makes you think that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a surprise visitor to the town of Gracepoint!

Rose was pacing the hospital corridor a few hours later. Not that she didn't have the confidence Emmett would come through his operation, she had every faith in the surgeons attending to her lover and Pete himself had ordered the very best now he was paying for it. Rose wasn't aware of the arrangements her stepfather had already made once she had told him when Emmett was going in hospital. The gesture Pete had made offering to pay for it had already been taken care of whether Rose and Emmett liked it or not.

All in all, both her mother and Pete had taken it all pretty well, discovering who Emmett could be the twin brother of and how the two of them had got involved so fast. Rose had promised they would go back to London when Emmett could travel and the case was solved but she knew now that Joe Miller had something to do with it, he had to or he would not have let his son cycle to school on his own with a child-killer on the loose.

Rose just hoped that Ellie Miller wouldn't notice when she conveniently called on Monday to say she was responsible for keeping him away from his desk for a few days and Pete had promised to clear it with the chief and the mayor, Pete had requested the detective take care of his stepdaughter. So that was sort of taken care of and they had the weekend for him to recover at the hotel since Rose knew for a fact there was no way Emmett would stay in hospital.

She stopped her pacing when a nurse came out of the operating theatre.

"Are you with Mr Carver?"

"Yes."

"The surgeon needs to speak to you urgently, there's been a complication."

Rose staggered over to the nearest chair. "What's wrong, is he going to be ok?"

"The surgeon will need to tell you."

The nurse disappeared back inside. Rose couldn't believe what she had just heard. Emmett may have been right, he may not survive this but they had been assured the best surgeons were on hand and it was a fairly simple routine operation, one that was performed constantly. She debated whether to call Pete or not and was hoping she wouldn't be asked to make any decisions on Emmett's behalf. They hadn't really talked about it but she had his daughter's number, in case the worse happened but Emmett had insisted on her not telling Julianne and to tell his ex she was only a friend who had taken him to the hospital and not his lover.

She just hoped this complication wasn't serious though, Emmett was the only man she had loved after she had lost the Doctor and he hadn't been afraid to show his emotions, well after a rocky start of him telling her he had a date with the hotel owner but he had soon put that right and he had walked away from Gemma.

One of the surgeons came out, removing his mask. "Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, is Emmett ok?"

"It's nothing to worry about, yes, he'll be ok although his condition was rather serious, I'm told he an attack a few nights ago?"

"Yes, we were out but I gave him his medication."

"Well you probably saved his life that night but it was touch and go, I'll be honest with you. We'll have to keep him in for a few days though, there is some infection around the incision. It will clear with antibiotics in around 48 hrs. I'm told he's a police detective?"

"Yeah, over at Gracepoint. He's leading a murder investigation."

"Well he'll have to hand the lead over to someone else Miss Tyler, even when we release him he'll need rest and he'll have a bit of pain from the surgery. We're just finishing and a nurse will take you to the recovery room."

"Thanks. When will he wake up?"

"It's hard to say, maybe in an hour or so, it affects everyone differently. Just be there when he wakes up, it will help."

"What about his release, if he won't stay, he's very stubborn."

"So I've been told, he's ignored several requests to have the operation, not just here but where he lived before, it's on his medical records."

"I'll do my best to keep him here at least until tomorrow, even if I have to cuff him to the bed."

The surgeon smiled. He believed she would do it as well. The woman looked very familiar to him but he didn't think that the famous Rose Tyler would be in a hospital with a police detective.

Rose was shown to the recovery room and she went past the curtain surrounding Emmett's bed. His eyes were closed but he looked peaceful. He had admitted to her that since he had met her he had slept better than he had for a long time and that pleased her. What the hell had his life been like up to the point of him meeting her?

It was just after three when he woke up. Rose had been out for some coffee and had just got back.

"Care to share honey?" he asked, spying the plastic cup.

"Get your own detective. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a freight train. How long have I been out?"

"Just over an hour and don't try moving too much, you have an infection where they put the pacemaker in, there's a drip in your arm with antibiotics they just put you on, takes about ten minutes to administer. The nurse will be back to take it out and you need it every four hours."

"They're not gonna keep me in Rose, I want to go back to the hotel."

"Sit back Mister, you're going nowhere just yet. We have all weekend so relax. No-one will know you're gone, we said we were going away for the weekend, remember?"

"Right, so no-one would have missed me?"

"Don't say that Emmett, you're here."

"I know, sorry. Now how about a kiss honey?"

Rose reached over and tried to avoid the tube in his arm and the various wires. "Wait until we get back. We'll have to sneak you in through the patio door," Rose grinned.

"Very funny Rose. So how did I get an infection?"

"You'll have to ask your surgeon that, that's why you're on the medication."

After speaking to the surgeon, Rose persuaded Emmett to stay in overnight but wished the staff luck in keeping him any longer. She had already booked a room at a local inn anyway so just after nine, she went on her own and after persuading the nurse before she left, said she would be back early the next morning.

Emmett didn't get much sleep now he wasn't used to being alone and was glad when she arrived just after his breakfast the next morning. Rose sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you miss me?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

"No way Emmett, not in the hospital, do you want them to keep you in?"

"Not amusing Rose. Can you get me out of here?"

"Not until later, they just put you on your next drip. Maybe later but I'm staying here. I told the inn we might be back tonight, we can drive back to Gracepoint tomorrow afternoon, make it look like we've really been away, yeah?"

"Ok but I want it noted I protested."

"Yeah, 'course you did."

He had been moved to his own room so Rose put the catch on the door after the nurse took his drip out and she curled up at his side, kissing his cheek.

"Mmm, missed you so much last night Emmett."

"Me too. Why don't we get out of the hotel when we get back?"

"You mean rent somewhere? I suppose so. I can look on Monday if you like and you can't go back to work, we'll get around it, Pete has it covered."

"I just bet he does. Is there anything your stepfather can't arrange? Like finding out who killed Danny?"

"I can have him send a Torchwood team out to help if you want?"

Emmett smiled. "I don't think that will be necessary thanks but what you said, the other day, about Joe Miller letting his son go to school on his own. I've been thinking about that."

Just 24 hrs after he recovered from the operation, Emmett was discharging himself and been given the medication and they were settling at the local inn. Emmett was eating better and when they went to bed, they just lay together, Emmett being glad to be back with his girlfriend. While they had been away, things had been hotting up though. The Solanos had spoken to the press and it was all over the newspapers and so was Rose and Emmett's relationship despite Pete's protests so Rose got a call late on Sunday evening when they had got back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry Rose, I tried to keep you two out of it but with it being over there, it's big news, my legal team are working on it but I thought you could handle the local paper?"

"I tried, before I took Emmett to the hospital, is it still in?"

"Apparently, the reporter sold it to another paper, he's out of a job now. I spoke to the owner, I think her name's Kathy and she said he did it without her approval so he's out. Just let it die down Rose, it'll blow over. How's Emmett?"

"He's better. We're gonna try and get out of the hotel, rent a place of our own. It's gonna take some time before he can fly back with me anyway so if I can find somewhere, we will do."

"If you need any help, let me know."

"I will, thanks."

So dodging Ellie Miller and his desk for two days, by Wednesday, Emmett was back in his office and hoping he didn't have to go out anywhere. Rose found a little cottage on the edge of town, just one bedroom but it was enough so while he was at work, Rose got everything moved after picking up the keys. She went to meet Emmett from work and they called at the grocery store since Rose had been picking him up anyway and they settled into their new place. The media still hadn't died down, the Solanos were not happy the news had switched from them to Rose's picture being plastered everywhere and by Friday, the chief called Emmett into his office about it.

"Emmett, you should have declared you were in a relationship with Rose Tyler."

"Seriously? I thought everyone in town knew about it."

"Don't be smart Emmett, they do now if they didn't already and what was this about you having a few days off at her stepfather's request?"

"Nothing, she wanted some insight into the case and I took her around. Nothing mysterious. Miller seemed to manage without me. Is there a problem?"

"Well now you mention it, yes. The department's auditors are pulling back resources Emmett, this is dragging on for too long. Then we had Tom Miller's disappearance last week or whenever and now they are scaling back the budget. I'm having to let the extra officers go back where they came from. I'm sorry Emmett, you'll have to manage with what you've got."

"What if I got outside help?"

"From where. Oh, you mean get Miss Tyler to subsidise the cost since she's here at the mayor's invitation?"

"Not exactly. Her stepfather is the head of Torchwood."

Emmett didn't know how Rose would take the fact he had spilled the beans about her stepfather's true vocation but he couldn't let them scale back resources, he had a new line of enquiry to pursue but he needed covert help so his partner wouldn't get suspicious. So he called Rose, who was trying to make sense out of scribbled notes and trying to come up with a suitable name for the lead detective and also figuring out how to involve his illness without raising the suspicions of his chief so he wouldn't be questioned about it later.

"Hi honey, can you come over to my office do ya think?" Emmett asked as she answered him with a sexy tone, the one she now reserved for him.

"Mmm, what's it worth for disturbing my writing?"

"Well, I'll take you out tonight and buy you those chocolates you like, we can share them when we get back?"

"I might consider it but I dare you to call in my favourite dress store and buy me some sexy underwear."

"What are you tryin' to do to me Rose? My reputation around this town is bad enough."

"Well it may do your reputation some good buying sexy underwear for your girlfriend. You've seen where I shop, they'll be discreet, I have an agreement with them. I buy all my clothes there and they keep quiet who I am. Just tell Mary-Sue you're with me, she's my biggest fan."

"You don't even know what I want you down here for yet."

"Oh, is it that bad?"

"I need Torchwood's help."

"Why, are we nearing an alien invasion?"

"Be serious Rose. You told me they have resources the police don't have and we're running out of time here. People are getting restless and our budget's being cut."

"Well I can get Pete to back you, if you think it would help balance the books, he might invest some money to get a result. As for sending a team over, I'll talk to him, he might go for it. A team could maybe get people to talk but what about the subject we discussed?"

"I'm gonna have him come in again with Tom, see how he reacts. I had an interesting conversation with the local priest this morning."

"Really? Thought you couldn't get married in a church since you're divorced?"

"Quit fooling around Rose, this is serious. He's blaming me for Jack Reinhold's death."

"Why would he do that? I thought he'd said it all at the funeral?"

"After the mob gathered at the kayak rental place, he asked what I was doing about it. Who said anything about getting married?"

"Coward. I don't mean now, obviously but my mother will start asking questions sooner or later."

"Let's get this out of the way first. Anyway, are you coming down here or not?"

"If you give me what I want later on tonight?"

"Chocolates?"

Rose giggled. "No, something I've not had since Thursday night."

"Snogging on the hotel patio?"

"Now who's being funny, Emmett?"

"Oh I forgot, we moved out of the inn."

"No you didn't forget. Does that mean we're engaged?"

"What?"

Rose giggled again.

"Really honey, are you tryin' to give me another heart attack?"

"You'd better not after all that money Pete invested in you, getting you fit again."

"Well I'd hate for him to waste his money so maybe cool down a bit of the marriage front, huh?"

"You brought the priest into the subject, what's a girl supposed to think? Ok, I'll call Pete then I'll come down and maybe I can entice you to lunch and we can go look at rings?"

"So you were looking at them the night I had that episode?"

"No, I looked that last weekend we went away. Just kidding, huggy."

Rose called Peter, he was already home and Rose couldn't escape her mother's questions but she finally gave up after Rose told her they had at least talked about getting married.

"Well I should hope so after all you've done for him. You saved his life."

"Don't make a big deal out of it Mum, he's still not well enough to travel and it would take too long going by zeppelin."

"Well get a boat then."

"Mum, Emmett had a phobia for water, he can't even walk on the pier without cringing, it makes him physically sick."

"Well maybe we should come over there then? Tony would like it."

"Not until this is over, ok?"

"Ok. I'll put Pete on."

Rose could hear Pete telling her mother to quit going on about them getting married.

"So how is Emmett anyway?"

"He's fine, it's just this case, dragging on. He thought he would get to the bottom of it once he got back to work but the chief says they've got to cut back. Anything you can do to help?"

"You mean money wise?"

"Sending a team over?"

"I don't think this is our line of work Rose. How about I get the Police Commissioner to send a team of detectives over, to see if they can help?"

"Yeah, someone who's had the experience with a child murder, someone who's been through it."

"There was that murder here, last year I think it was. Two girls went missing in a town called Sandbrook, remember?"

"Oh yeah. They only found one girl, in the river and the older one was still missing. They still not found her?"

"Not as far as I know. The detectives on the case were ordered to scale it down after the main suspect walked out of court on a technicality. Maybe I could get one of the detectives to come out to help Emmett and in return, he could come back here, when he's well and help with Sandbrook?"

"Mmm, I'll put it to him and see what he thinks but there's just one slight problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Dad, that other detective, he looks like Emmett and they both look like the Doctor."

"Do they? Can't say I noticed Rose," Pete laughed. "Besides, I distinctly remember you seeing him on the news and you pulled a face and said he didn't look like him at all and that actor looked more like the Doctor. I'm surprised you didn't write a book about that and follow him around."

"Don't remind me. What was his name again? I seem to remember he was married to one of the other detectives at the time though."

"Alec Hardy and he's divorced now I believe. From what I gathered, he was hiding an illness as well but he got himself fixed ages ago when his boss found out. I think he's in a little town in Dorset now, by the coast. He must be bored out of his mind down there, maybe he'd jump at the chance. Let me talk to my friend and then I'll have him call Emmett's chief about it. If Chief Morgan has to scale back resources, paying for one detective more may just be within budget."

Rose was buzzed into the precinct, she was friendly with the desk staff now who were all anxious to see if they were going to be in Rose's new book. Ellie greeted her as she was about to go into Emmett's office, she never knocked any more as everyone now knew they were together after the media frenzy about them and if she wanted Emmett to buy her a ring, she wasn't going to bother hiding it. She had persuaded Kathy at the Journal to take Owen back and the editor was thinking about it.

"See you're not hiding now Rose?" Ellie mused.

"Nope, no point now is there? I'll invite you to the wedding but don't tell Emmett, he cringed when I mentioned the word 'Ring' earlier."

Ellie smiled. She had been right last week, Detective Carver was getting plenty of action judging by his less sour mood lately.

"Watcha Emmett," Rose greeted him, sitting on his sofa. "I talked to Pete, you might be in luck. How do you feel about a detective coming from Britain to help you solve Danny's murder?"

"Seriously?"

"Well yes, Pete had this idea that by sending a detective over who had a similar case would do more good than all the extra help you've had."

"Has he spoken to the chief yet?"

"No, it's evening back home Emmett. He will tomorrow, when he's asked the Police Commissioner about it. You might be familiar with the detective, he had a case similar to your last one, about a year ago."

"You mean those two missing girls? One was never found and the suspect walked free."

"So. It's better than no help at all and he could help you avoid making the same mistakes as he did."

"What's his name then?"

"Alec Hardy and he could be your twin."


	6. Chapter 6

Pete had made a call to his friend, the Police Commissioner for the whole of the south coast and he had promised he would get straight on to the chief superintendent of the small Dorset coastal town of Broadchurch. Elaine Jenkinson was amused to say the very least on Monday morning that anyone could want her best detective to travel to a small northern Californian town to help with a murder investigation but she knew of Hardy's past, of his failed case and that was how he had ended up heading her team of detectives albeit at the expense of letting down her other best detective in the process of giving the job to Hardy but he was sort of homeless after his marriage broke down and his illness but it had only been on the premise he got himself fixed up first.

Alec Hardy was sitting in his office, reading some reports about minor scuffles at the local showground just behind his rented riverside chalet where he had gone home one night to find the annual farmer's show was setting up for two days and he'd had an argument with the stewards about them fencing off the route to his parking spot and blocked it off with tents so he'd had to go make an arrangement with the pub landlord to use the pub car park.

Ellie Miller knocked on his door.

"Sir, I've come across something interesting."

"Lord Lucan turn up did he?"

"No, stop being a smart-arse – Sir. No, it's about a small town over in the USA, they had a murder of a young boy a few weeks ago and the lead detective over there, well he could be your twin and the other detective has the same name as me."

"So, how does that affect us Miller?"

"Well the funny thing is, you know that famous novelist, Rose Tyler?"

Alec thought she was a bit of alright but not to his tastes, she had money and probably the airs and graces to go with it. "Go on."

"Well she's been all over the local papers there, pictured with the detective and the press have also been hounding him, saying he's the worse cop in California. Didn't you get a similar title here after Sandbrook?"

"Thanks for that Miller, you really do know how to boost someone's ego, don't you?"

Ellie grinned, she like nothing better that riling Hardy up at every opportunity she got ever since he took the job she'd worked hard for. Alec's desk phone rang.

"Yes? I'll be right there." Then he got up and put his jacket on. "Chief wants to see me. If it's about that murder in wherever, I'll blame you."

Ellie chuckled to herself as he left. "Serves him right – knob."

He was indicated to sit as he entered the chief's office.

"Things a bit slow around here Alec?"

"Just how I like it. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sending you on a little vacation Alec, change of scenery."

She held a file she had got someone to compile for her after the call from her boss containing all they knew so far about a boy's murder in a town called Gracepoint.

Alec groaned, he would strangle Miller when he got back to his office. "Why me?"

"You have the experience at running a large investigation and I know you never got the results you wanted Alec, I know how disappointed you were. The Commissioner seemed to have a lot of confidence in you and it's a chance for you to redeem yourself and give them the benefit of your expertise in this area. Have a read and get yourself packed, you leave on Friday morning, get yourself to London and your flight is all arranged. You need to take two planes and someone will meet you about twenty miles away from Gracepoint and take you there. We've booked a local hotel there for you as well and you can settle in over the weekend. They'll have someone collect you on your first day though I'm told the hotel is not far from the local station."

Alec groaned, just what he needed, more sand and more water though he was only punishing himself by renting a place by the river.

"I've not been on a plane since my pacemaker was fitted, I'm not sure I should travel that far."

"Nonsense Alec, you just declare your pacemaker and you're exempt anyway as a service Police Officer. I trust your passport is in order?"

"Of course, it's regulations."

"Yes Alec, just like declaring an illness is but you didn't seem to take much heed of that rule, did you?"

Alec smirked, he had fooled his bosses for a long time. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice then. How long will it take?"

"With you on the job? Really Alec."

So Friday, he drove up to London courtesy of Ellie Miller, who was glad to get rid of him even if it wasn't permanent and she dropped him outside the terminal, getting his luggage out.

"Well good luck Sir, enjoy your trip."

"Don't give me that Miller, you can't wait to get rid of me and get your feet under my desk. Don't get cosy in there, I'll have this case sorted in no time, they won't have time to paint your name on my office door."

The week had gone slowly for Rose and Emmett but at least now, she was letting him sleep in his shorts and they had begun having sex again, very gently at first so he didn't set off any infections again. Chief Morgan had officially announced help was coming in the form of a well respected detective inspector from Great Britain and warned everyone to extend every courtesy to him and he and Detective Carver would be sharing responsibilities and they were to take orders from Hardy as they would from Carver.

Ellie was not happy she was having her nose pushed out of the investigation, especially when Rose accidentally told her who this Hardy looked like.

"Really Rose? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm being serious but I think my stepfather did it on purpose just to annoy me. Emmett said he'd better not catch me snogging Hardy instead of him but I told him no-one can snog the way he does. Beside, the other detective, he'll see my ring and know I'm spoken for, won't he?"

Rose sat on the edge of Ellie's desk, swinging her legs and driving poor Emmett to distraction as he went through some more statements. He knew she did it on purpose to get him going. She was playing with her new engagement ring. They had been out and celebrated a few nights ago, just Ellie and her husband, the Solanos, who weren't that happy about it but Mark had decided they all needed a night out and Gemma had played hostess in the hotel bar.

Gemma was happy a new arrival was imminent on Saturday, a detective from her own country. She had heard rumours after the engagement party the other night that he looked just like Carver. Maybe she would have more luck with him, being a fellow countryman. Emmett got the pleasure of driving out to the airport again like he had done for Rose, now the love of his life and she had squirmed her way into going with him.

She was joking with him on the way there. "If he still has a beard Emmett, you're gonna have to get rid of yours you know?"

"No way peaches, it stays, he's the one who's gonna have to lose his. Don't you go getting the two of us mixed up. Are you gonna include him in your novel now?"

"I was thinking about it but maybe I might just mention he consulted on the case, I don't want to go upsetting him, do I?"

"No honey, you'd better not. Did you spot anything unusual about Joe Miller the other night then?"

"No, he didn't look spooked or anything, even after your interview with Tom. I watched that video you made, Ellie had it on and she didn't notice me. Tom looked a bit nervous though, he kept looking at his dad. Shame the tape went off."

"Ha, it did but I used my phone, Miller hasn't seen it yet."

"Emmett Carver, you are a sneak. Have you transferred it to your computer?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Rose, I'm not that technically minded, I was hoping you'd do it for me at home."

"Yeah, leave it to me though if it was my mum, she would have recorded over it by now."

"Really, using digital media?"

"You don't know her Emmett, wait until you meet her."

"Can't contain myself honey."

They parked up and went to wait in the arrivals lounge, Rose fiddling again with her ring and everyone staring as they thought they recognised her. The news of their engagement was going in the next edition of the Gracepoint Journal so it would soon spread anyway. She leaned her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers with his long ones.

She turned to whisper to him. "What did you think of, when you came out here to meet me?"

"How much of a pain in the ass you were gonna be, what else?"

She dug him in the ribs. "Ow, don't get violent honey or I'll to place you in handcuffs and leave you in the car."

"Mmm. Promises Emmett, not done it in handcuffs in the back of the car yet," she whispered in his ear, getting a smile out of him.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Alec was disembarking his second plane and was glad to stretch his long legs after the cramped conditions compared with the other flight and stepped into the small airport terminal. He was glad it was easy to find the baggage claim and waited, hoping his ride to Gracepoint was waiting for him. At least he should be easy to spot since he looked like Carver.

His case appeared surprisingly fast and hauling it off the baggage carousel, he made his way to the exit. He looked around and saw a blonde woman holding hands with his double and who was sporting a diamond ring. He hadn't been given that piece of information. He just hoped Carver would concentrate on the case and not on screwing the blonde all the time.

Rose spotted Alec and nudged Emmett, who pulled Rose to her feet. Rose wasn't going to be outdone, knowing her fiancé's social skills were still lacking somewhat, especially at their party the other night.

"Hi, you must be Alec Hardy, I'm Rose and this is Emmett, my other half and lead detective from Gracepoint. Welcome to California Alec. We can call you that can't we? Blimey, this is weird, what am I gonna do with two handsome detectives?"

Emmett was beginning to wonder.

"Thanks for the welcome. I'm rather tired so can you take me to the hotel? We can do the pleasantries later."

Rose let Alec go first, Emmett taking his case and Rose pulling a face at Hardy. She let Alec sit in the front, only because she enjoyed staring at Emmett's neck and dreaming of biting it, something she did quite often.

"Long flight huh? I know, it killed me when I was on my way here. All this technology and it takes us the best part of the day to travel between continents. Someone should develop a time machine."

Both Emmett and Alec glanced at each other, Alec as if to say "Is she really with you?"

They settled Alec at his hotel and Rose asked if he would like to come over for supper the following night, which he gladly accepted and Rose gave him the address, telling him to get a taxi and Emmett or she would drive him back. Emmett had to work the next morning, Rose agreeing she would pick him up at lunchtime then go grocery shopping after they had eaten. Rose was waiting outside the precinct, the officers never dared to bother her now and most of the waved to her.

She had got a bit further with her novel, past the bit where she went to the whalefest only she had added the detective had actually gone with her and they had annoyed each other. She had decided early on that the lead female character was not going to make it easy for herself to fall in love with the detective after being disappointed he was not who she had thought he was but now Alec Hardy had come along, she was having other ideas.

Donna had called her a few days ago to say she wanted an update, Rose had told her you don't rush a genius to which Donna had huffed as usual. She had also video-called her mother and shown her the engagement ring Emmett had bought her and news was spreading of their forthcoming wedding, not that they had decided on an actual date yet. Poor Emmett had hardly recovered from falling into Rose's trap of buying her a ring but he loved her with all his mended heart and he would have proposed to her sooner or later, it just seemed logical.

So Sunday evening, Alec took a taxi to the address he had been given, thinking he may as well have walked but since he was new in town, didn't want to get lost, ask directions and be mistaken for Carver. Alec thought the detective was a very lucky man, to bag a prize such as Rose Tyler, not only was she rich in the fact she was heiress to the Vitex fortune but an accomplished novelist and continuous best seller worldwide. How had Carver managed it so quickly?

He rang the doorbell and waited, carrying a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, he had learned his lesson from visiting the Millers.

''Hi Alec, aw, thanks, come in. Emmett's cooking tonight, hope you like chicken? It's only a light meal but he does the best chicken wrapped in cheese and barbecue sauce I've ever tasted, it's to die for. Do you want to take your jacket off? You dress like he does don't get them mixed up.''

She took the wine and box of expensive looking chocolates from him, knowing where he got them from, it was the same store Emmett bought them from for her and had got him into big trouble in bed when he did. She indicated for him to hang up his jacket and made note where he put it.

"So Alec, come through, it's only a small place but it's nice and cosy, we stayed in the same hotel as you're in now then we found this place. Has Gemma made a play for you yet?"

Alec had already encountered the blonde hotel owner who sounded to him to be more difficult to understand than he did. "She's introduced herself to me, not that I've done anything about it yet."

Emmett came out of the kitchen and put an arm around Rose, possessively, kissing her cheek.

"Don't embarrass me honey, I paid for my mistake."

Alec was interested in hearing more.

"Emmett, you apologised, would you believe the day he picked me up from the airport, he'd arranged a date with her? I mean, how rude was that?"

Alec smiled. He wouldn't have made the same mistake. Rose continued. "Anyway, his excuse was he'd arranged the date before his chief informed him he was picking me up from the airport but he did cancel it when he got back, didn't you?''

''I saw the error of my ways, I never stood a chance. Supper's almost ready Rose, why don't you go serve it up for me and I'll open the wine and show Alec into the living room?''

They all chatted over supper of the chicken fillets, new boiled potatoes and salad, Emmett now being able to drink wine but only had one, he didn't trust Hardy if Rose were to offer to take him back to the hotel. He trusted Rose, she was totally gone on him but having a look-alike un-nerved him somewhat.

The time came for Alec to leave, thanking his hosts and picking up the correct jacket, he knew his anywhere.

"Right, thanks for that, you're not a bad cook Carver. See you at what you call the precinct tomorrow, I believe someone's picking me up.''

"Yeah, that would be Detective Miller,'' Emmett replied, longing to snog Rose senseless.

''Yes, I also work with a Detective Miller, my commiserations. Goodnight then, thank you being the perfect host Miss Tyler.''

He took her hand and kissed the back of it but Rose being Rose, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making Alec blush. ''Please, call me Rose, Tyler makes me sound like my stepfather. You're welcome back any time Alec.''

Emmett wasn't so sure. He drove Hardy back to the hotel. "So are you looking forward to see how we American's do things?" Emmett asked as the pulled up outside The Crestview Inn.

''I suppose so. You ever been to Scotland?''

''Don't believe I ever have but Rose might include it when she takes me off to London.''

''You really marrying her?"

''Well I did buy her a ring. You might say she saved me.''

''Really? You had a health problem too?''

''Don't tell anyone, I was the same as you, bad heart. Rose saved my life when we'd been out one night but I already loved her before that.''

''You're a lucky man. Don't worry, I won't steal her from you, that's not my style. My ex ran off with another detective."

"Mine too. Rose said what are the odds of both being detectives from opposite sides of the globe and we look alike without being related? Then she says I look like an English actor, can you believe it and if that's not enough, I look like a friend she used to have. A guy could have an identity crisis.''

''I see what you mean, you have my sympathy Carver and my envy, Rose Tyler is a hell of a catch.''

''Yeah, she certainly is, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.''


	7. Chapter 7

Alec reported to the police precinct after a confused Ellie Miller picked him up from outside the hotel. If she didn't know for a fact Carver was at home with Rose, she couldn't be held responsible for calling him that. Alec was amused he could still go around shouting ''Miller'' to his newly mended heart's content all day. He wasn't surprised so much to learn Carver had been through a similar heart problem as he had though to be fair, the man had more of an incentive to go get himself fixed than he'd had, Carver had Rose Tyler and would bet a month's salary either she or her stepfather had paid for it.

Alec had been given a small office they had cleared someone out of, just behind Emmett's but he could still see the other detective, who he could have sworn stared at the photo of him and Rose, her showing off her engagement ring and him kissing the side of her mouth more than he looked at his computer screen or the pile of folders on his desk. Not that he could really blame the man, if Carver hadn't got her first, there might be just a fight going on but he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of someone's betrayal and would never stoop as low as to take another man's girlfriend from him, let alone a soon to be bride.

On the other hand, if that girlfriend/impending bride were to become unhappy, he wouldn't object to consoling her in her hour of need, so to speak. That way, she was fair game but he had seen no reason so far to assume anything was wrong in that department, from what he had observed at their home, they seemed very happy indeed. In fact, Carver had looked daggers at him when he had come out of their kitchen and just one look had told him to keep his hands and eyes off her. He would have done exactly the same, if she were his.

Rose put in an appearance around eleven, making herself, Emmett and Alec a drink and asking Alec to join them in Emmett's office though Alec began to wonder if Rose was leading the investigation rather than Emmett Carver. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"So Alec, how are you finding an American precinct any different from your station?'' Rose asked innocently, sitting on Emmett's sofa as to the point of distraction.

''There's not much difference really, except for the flags everywhere and I can see the water outside my window.''

Rose smiled. ''I was under the impression you worked by the sea in Broadchurch Alec.''

''Don't remind me.''

Emmett was getting worried about there being too many similarities for his liking. Should he be worried about Rose? He dismissed the thought as soon as he'd had it. She would never leave him for Hardy.

''Well Hardy, we're gonna go over a few more witness statements then we'll go see the local priest again, I'm still not happy about his alibi but Rose has a few ideas of her own, don't you honey? Maybe, with you being on the outside, so to speak, you can make something of it, I have to tread carefully. I'll tell you on the way over to the church. Coming Rose?''

Rose held her hand out for him to help her up, his couch was low down and he liked to help her up, mainly so they could just have some sort of physical contact where no-one would gawk at them or his chief wouldn't tell him off for having his mind in the gutter, which when Rose was around was a forgone conclusion that's exactly where his mind was.

Alec beat him to it, much to Emmett's dismay. ''Allow me Rose.''

Rose smiled politely at him, that was not what she wanted, she liked the way Emmett helped her up, steadying his hand on the small of her back that sent shivers down her spine and when no-one was looking, a quick peck on the lips. Alec's hands were warm, much like Emmett's were but there was no way she was going down that road. She didn't believe anyone could do the things to her that Emmett could now he was getting well and she wasn't willing to try. Let Gemma Fisher have him.

Before Emmett led them to the car he had claimed that morning, not wanting to use Rose's rental one, he led Rose and Alec to a nearby bench, away from prying eyes.

''I didn't want us to talk inside, Rose had a feeling that somehow, Miller's husband and son are tied up in all this, don't you honey?"

"Yeah and I downloaded a video from Emmett's phone the other day. He was interviewing the boy and his dad, well, let's just say, Tom kept looking at his dad every time Emmett asked him a question and the way he worded it, well it didn't sound like it was coming from a twelve year old, more like he was coached.''

Alec looked across at Emmett. ''You allow your fiancée to see interviews Carver?'' he asked, raising his eyebrows in a way Rose swore was the same as Emmett did.

Just how much alike were these two? Were they separated at birth or was this world's nature playing a cruel trick on her? Maybe it was the Doctor that was playing tricks on her, leaving her here then making her meet two men who looked just like him but she had already made her choice with Emmett.

''Yes, Rose is the only person I trust in the entire state of California right now, well in Gracepoint anyway, she's in on this so get used to it. Ever heard of Torchwood?''

''What, are you joking? Everyone in the police knows about it, they shall we say 'Take over' when something can't be explained. What has that got to do with anything Carver?''

''Then meet the stepdaughter of the head of Torchwood. How do you think you ended up over here? That you were just picked at random? Rose asked Director Tyler to send help, it was his insane way of dealing with it, sorry Rose but your stepfather has been having a joke with you but he said you were the best person for the job, he personally spoke to your Police Commissioner. You can blame her for you being here.''

''I knew no-one could be that unlucky getting sent thousands of miles to solve a murder. Ok, I'll buy it, she's in. Are you a member of Torchwood?" he asked Rose.

''No, I never really was, when he became my stepfather, he tried to recruit me, some of my best friends work there, my one-time boyfriend for one used to work there but he works for my publisher now but it wasn't for me. I'm more the creative sort.''

Alec was thinking he bet she was but only Carver knew the answer to that one. ''What about you Carver, did you get recruited?"

''No, not yet though I have a feeling once Rose gets me to London, he's gonna try. So, will you help us? Ask around, covertly and find out if he is involved. I personally don't think the boy is covering for his dad but he's been rehearsed before taking that interview. I can't say anything at the precinct in case we're overheard, this has to stay outside, between the three of us.''

''What about you Rose? You could ask around without being questioned, everyone would think you're just writing your book, being nosey and getting an insight into the town and it's people.''

''Emmett didn't want me involved. Besides, I'm an outsider, everyone knows why I'm in town.''

''Yes, exactly, who better than a writer looking for inspiration for her latest novel? Come on Carver, it's perfect. Not just asking, what's his name, Tom and his dad but others as well, to avoid any suspicion. What do they call his dad?"

Rose answered him with ''Joe'' and Hardy gave a hearty laugh.

''Tell me you're joking? The Miller I work with, that's her husband's name and her son I'm sure he's called Tom. Don't tell me they have a two year old called Fred as well?''

Emmett shrugged his shoulders as if to say not to ask him.

''No, he's called Dylan, he's so cute, he reminds me of my stepbrother at that age, except Tony had sort of ginger hair that started out more blonde.''

Emmett stared at her. ''Back to the point Rose honey?''

Rose pulled a face at him which she knew full well he would get her back for it later, which was why she did it mainly. They all got up and sat in the car, Emmett passing Alec his phone with the video cued up to view. Alec studied it, watching Tom sneak sly looks at his dad and Joe Miller almost trying to put the words in his son's mouth. He handed the phone back to Emmett.

''So no-one else has seen this version yet? Not even the boy's mother?''

''Especially her. The first part of the tape on record is fairy innocent, you've seen that.''

''Maybe you should show her it? When did you film it?''

''Friday morning, before we came out to meet you.''

Emmett's phone rang. 'What? Ok, we'll be right over.'' Emmett turned to Alec. ''Seems like we were right. The local priest has something for us. Tom Miller was outside his house last night trying to smash up his laptop, Paul Coates took it from him when the boy ran back inside when he said his father wasn't around.''

''Did you say Paul Coates? Tell me I've just stepped into wonderland, down a rabbit hole.''

Rose giggled. She was going to say more like The Twilight Zone but it was never made in that world and she was considering making it her next book. "Watcha mean Alec? Oh, you have a vicar or something with that name in Broadchurch?''

''Yes, unfortunately. I'm glad the boy who died wasn't called Latimer, they have a son called Danny but he's alive and well as far as I know, then I would have thought I had lost the plot. Who else have you got then? Nigel Carter, the plumbers mate, Jack Marshall from the newsagents? Maybe Olly Stevens and Maggie from the newspaper? Then there's that creepy woman with the dog from the caravan site. What are the names of the boy's family? The Solanos is it?''

Emmett turned to look at Rose. ''Where did Pete say he got this one from Rose? I don't think we should tell him, just in case.''

''Don't tell me, it's Beth and Mark, isn't it? They have a daughter called Chloe.'' Alec quite surprised himself he had remembered all their names, he wasn't good at names.

Rose was stifling a laugh at Alec's expense as they drove the short distance to the church and the town's population were about to be introduced to the detective skills of Alec Hardy, the town never really knowing what had hit it after Paul stared at Alec and Emmett as he handed Tom's computer over in a cardboard box and wondering how Rose could tell the two similar dressed detectives apart, given the whole town now knew she and Carver were engaged.

Emmett sent the laptop's slightly damaged hard drive to a contact he had in his old precinct, who sent the result back to him by Thursday morning so Emmett called Tom in again after asking Ellie if they could see Tom's computer. She stepped into Emmett's office in the afternoon and had to admit Tom had told her that had been stolen at school. Neither Alec or Emmett believed that since it was in an evidence bag in the bottom drawer of Emmett's desk.

''We'd like to see Tom again tomorrow. Maybe you should be the one with him this time?''

''Fine Sir, I'll bring him in myself since I'm no longer on this case. Beth Solano's not happy about another detective being brought in though.''

Alec was the one to answer her. ''Detective Miller, Mrs Solano is not the one conducting the investigation. Either she wants us to find out who killed her son or not. She can't dictate how we do it. If she's unhappy, have her come down here and submit a complaint. If not, tell her to let us get on with the job. Tell you what Miller, get what's his name, Pete, is it off the job of being family liaison officer and that can be your task. Carver said they had asked why you couldn't do it so now you can. You can start right now and tell them we're near to closing the case and some new evidence has come to light.''

He looked at Emmett, who had an amused look on his face. This was totally creeping Emmett out and he loved it. This was exactly what he would have done but Hardy had beaten him to it. They never consulted with each other, they just got on with things, never questioning, never arguing who was right and who was wrong. Rose thought it was like they were mentally connected, they both had the same ideas and the same ways of doing things and not once, all week, had they fallen out. They had even praised each other and Rose had really expected the two of them to be stubborn and pig-headed with each other.

Emmett hoped this new information, emails from Tom's account that he had written to and received from Danny would shed some light on what the priest had told them – that he saw no evidence of the two boys being friends and they were always falling out in Sunday School. Rose was reading through some of the emails at home that Emmett had forwarded to her, not wanting Miller to be aware Rose was in on it due to Rose making friends with her and neither Emmett or Alec wanted Rose blaming when it was proved all three of them were right about this.

On Thursday evening, Alec made his way over to the Carver house, he knew his equal and Rose were married in all but legalities and she hadn't yet taken his name but it was quite clear to him that was just a technicality. He had brought wine and some flowers for Rose, surely Carver couldn't fault him for that though the man was very possessive about her. Rose greeted him.

"Hi Alec, come in. Oh those are lovely thanks, I'll just put them in some water. Why don't you go through since you know the way. Huggy, Alec's here."

Emmett wished she wouldn't call him that in front of Hardy. Alec smiled, thinking of when he and his ex had pet names for each other – those were the days. She was apparently 'Honey' though what else Carver called her, he could only imagine judging by her figure. She was wearing a short-sleeved floral v-neck dress that she carried extremely well but there again, she could afford to dress and look good. Emmett took the bottle of wine as she brought it into the kitchen. Tonight he was doing tuna and pasta bake.

He had never really been the cook in the family but he really wanted to get into it since Rose seemed to like to entertain guests, albeit someone they worked with. They talked over dinner, still quite informal though Alec wore a suit but no tie and Emmett had begun to wear casual trousers and plain t-shirts, Rose hadn't converted him to wear any jeans yet though he had some. He claimed it was because she would just stare at his ass all the time.

Over at the Miller house, Ellie was frantically searching for her son's computer until he came in and told her to get out of his room. Ellie had just said she was checking he was telling the truth about it being missing and that Detective Carver wanted to see him again the next morning. Tom had pleaded with his dad for him to go with him but Ellie said Carver had insisted she went with him since she wasn't actively on the case any more.

Joe asked her how it was with two identical detectives working the case and having her nose pushed out.

"Seriously? You ask me that with the two of them? I can't imagine what Rose is feeling, it must be spooky for her. Did you know about Tom's computer?''

''No, he never said anything when I picked him up from school. He must had been too scared to say anything with him just going back though why he had it with him, I don't know. Maybe there was a computer class or something at lunchtime.''

Ellie had to settle for that. She knew Hardy and Carver were up to something.

Rose was sitting with the two detective in their living room, curled up on the sofa with Emmett, Alec sat in a chair and they were laughing over the similarities between certain people in Gracepoint and Broadchurch, right down to Gemma Fisher and Becca Fisher both owning hotels and both being not native to the countries they lived and worked in.

''So, this Becca Fisher, she turned you down flat?'' Rose laughed.

Alec smiled, something being around Rose, even with Carver present, made him do a lot more. ''Well I had just passed out on the bathroom floor a few nights previously, just after my arrival. I had to go get something done about it before I started officially. I thought I'd got away with it, the chief there said she was prepared to take me on, then she found out I'd been at the hospital and turned me down unless I got myself fixed up. Emmett said he was the same but you saved him.''

''Yeah but he normally doesn't make a big deal out of it. Still took me a while to get him to slow down though, he's very hard to tie down. I had to threaten to handcuff him to the hospital bed after his operation.''

''I had no-one to threaten me, I discharged myself after the surgery, they knew they didn't stand a chance getting me to stay in, I'd walked out on them before. Back to Becca though, even after my operation, she never bothered about me, she took up with the young local vicar, would you believe?''

Rose giggled and buried her face in Emmett's arm, holding his hand. Alec was envious of the man but he wouldn't cross the line. Emmett offered to drive Alec home but said he'd walk back so Rose gave him a hug and he left. The next morning, Ellie brought her son in and the boy stared at the two detectives, thinking his mother had been kidding him about them looking alike. The poor boy didn't know who was who except Hardy had a strange accent.

''So Tom,'' Emmett started, ''Your mother said you had lost your computer, is that true?''

Tom looked at his mother but was getting nothing from her. ''Yes Sir.''

Alec went into the drawer and brought out the smashed laptop in the evidence bag. ''Is this your computer Tom?'' Alec asked, showing the boy. There were familiar stickers on it that Ellie recognised.

''What's this Tom? How did it get in that state?''

''You mustn't lie to us Tom,'' Alec said to the boy. ''The local priest said he found you the other night smashing it up outside your home and you threatened to tell us he had hit Danny if he told us about it and gave the laptop to us.''

''Tom, is that true? You threatened the priest? Where was your father?''

Alec and Emmett were thinking the same. ''He was putting Dylan to bed.''

''Why were you trying to destroy it Tom?'' Emmett asked him.

''Because it had my emails to Danny on it.''

Alec picked up a folder and put his glasses on then proceeded to read out the emails and the replies. Ellie realised where this was going.

''That's enough questions, I'm getting a lawyer and I resign from the case, including acting as go-between to the Solanos.''

Emmett stopped the recording. ''Fine, you can go Tom and I'll tell the chief you're taking yourself off the case. Just one thing Tom, what size shoes do you take?''

Emmett and Alec watched the boy and his mother walk off, Ellie stopping to get some personal things from her desk and clearing folders by putting them on someone else's desk.

''So what about that other contact Carver?'' Alec asked, they were back to surnames at work though they were becoming friends outside work and Alec had asked him and Rose to dine at the hotel with him tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was getting ready for their invitation to dine with Alec, Emmett getting nervous they were spending a lot of time with Hardy over meals lately but it seemed to please Rose so he wasn't too bothered about it. She had chosen another red printed floral dress and Emmett was determined this was the last time they would be entertaining Hardy and accepting one back. All he wanted was to have Rose to himself when they either returned together or he came home to a good snogging and a bit of groping before dinner though he had become a better cook recently.

The evening was pleasant enough, choosing the bar to eat in and not the hotel dining room since Alec was paying and Gemma spent most of the time staring at the two detectives, knowing one of them was off limits but strangely found Emmett to be more attractive and thought Rose Tyler would probably scratch her eyes out for even thinking such a thing.

After Rose and Emmett got home though, he wasn't sure if it was the two glasses of wine he'd had or just the green-eyes monster that was rearing it's ugly head.

"So honey, hope that's the last of the dinner invitations for a while?"

"I enjoyed myself, didn't you?"

"Well yes but I don't like the way he seems to make excuses up to talk to you over dinner or in my office. What were you talking about when I went to the bathroom?"

"Really Emmett? If you must know, he told me you were a very lucky man to be engaged to me so stop being so insecure and thinking Alec's gonna entice me away from you."

"Is he?"

"I'm going to bed Emmett, are you coming with me or are you going to let your jealousy get the better of you? Let me show you what I think about it. Just because your ex betrayed you, don't paint me in the same light.''

Rose went to get ready for bed, it was just after ten and normally an early night resulted in more time to fool around before they fell asleep but Rose got into bed on her own, wondering what had got into Emmett. She wasn't remotely interested in Alec, even though they looked alike. She was wishing now Pete had never sent him over.

She was trying to get to sleep when she heard Emmett come in quietly and heard the rustle of him getting undressed. Then she felt him get into bed, laying on his back and she turned to him.

"Are you ok huggy?''

''No, I'm not ok. Something's bothering me Rose.''

''You mean Alec Hardy?''

''Yes and no. He's just too much like me, it's freaking me out Rose. We think alike, one of us comes out with what the other's thinking, we're getting through things twice as fast than when I worked with Miller. We don't even have to consult each other before telling someone to do something and it's scary. He probably thinks the same. Why did Pete pick him? To make it confusing for everyone, especially you? You've started having feelings for him haven't you Rose? Don't lie to me, I saw you looking at him when we were laughing last night and tonight when I left the room."

"Emmett, what the hell are you talking about? I'm with you.''

''Doesn't seem to stop him looking and do you have to hug him all the time and kiss his cheek?''

''Stop it Emmett Carver. I spent a long time not doing anything about that friend of mine, the one I told you about and he got away from me. That's the reason when I knew I was falling for you, I grabbed it because I wasn't going to let it happen again. Ok, if you want to call the engagement off, then fine. I suppose I railroaded you into it, dropping hints about you seeing the priest and looking in jewellery store windows. You know what your problem is?"

Emmett remained silent.

"You're insecure because your wife left you and you think I'm gonna do the same. Take a chance Emmett, for once in your life trust someone, like you trusted me with your secret. Did I betray you with that?''

Emmett sat up. Rose turned towards him. "So what now Emmett?''

''I don't know Rose, what now? This is what it's gonna be like, every time a man looks your way, I'm gonna get jealous. How can you put up with me?''

''That's my problem, not yours. Come here you plum.''

She pulled on his arm and he turned towards her so she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips crashed together and he climbed on top of her after lifting her nightdress, pleased she wasn't wearing anything under it and Rose then fumbled with his shorts.

''I love you huggy,'' she whispered as they touched and Emmett moved her legs as he wriggled out of his shorts and they ended up at the bottom of the bed. He stopped to help her out of her nightdress, kissing her exposed skin and the part of her he had named her after because he thought her perfect breasts were just like ripe peaches, giving them equal attention.

''I love you too peaches and I'm sorry. Show me how much you love me and I'll show you how much I love you. You can't really blame me for getting jealous but you were right, I never thought I could trust a woman again.''

Rose smiled at the pleasure he was now giving her. ''Yeah? Is that why you were going out on a date with Gemma?''

''Ouch honey, I suppose I deserved that, now come here for me peaches.''

They spent the weekend driving down the coast to a different coastal town and walked on the beach and Emmett decided he owed Rose an explanation as to why he hadn't trusted a woman since his divorce. Rose felt sorry for him, the way his ex had treated him by running off with someone he worked with while he was out trying to solve two murders and a disappearance of three young girls.

While they were away, Alec was sat in the precinct, looking up Rose Tyler and Emmett Carver, not together though there had been plenty of that recently, the news sites were now full of nothing else concerning their engagement and speculation as to where and when their upcoming wedding would take place but the social pages were commenting that Miss Tyler would probably want to get married at home, at the Tyler mansion and that her mother had reportedly expressed her delight on her daughter's impending nuptials and insisting she was organising the whole event upon her return to England.

The reports also had retracted the statement of Emmett being the worse cop in California, ridiculing the claim from a certain reporter from The San Francisco Globe as being 'sour grapes' on her part that he had got another job after his failed case in Rosemont. They went on to say that the famous novelist would not be associating with the detective if she believed the statement to be true, would she?

Alec could sympathise with Carver, they had said the same about him after Sandbrook but did Miller have to keep reminding him? What he really wanted was to find out Carver's background but there was little about it though there was plenty on Rose Tyler, her rise to fame and a true 'rags to riches' story of her humble beginnings until being hired as a waitress at a birthday party for the first Mrs Tyler and her trying to help the woman the night the Cybermen invaded, at just nineteen years old and helping to free London from the silver nightmares.

Alec took his rimless glasses off and rubbed his sore eyes then made his way back to the hotel, ordering a cold lager and sat in the bar, Gemma glaring at him. She went over and sat opposite him.

"Ok detective? What's on your mind?"

He wanted to say Rose Tyler but best not. ''Nothing. Are you free tonight perhaps?''

''Actually no, sorry. It's not that I'm not flattered you asked but I make a point not to date police detectives. Had a bad experience with them and it put me off.''

Alec wondered if that certain detective was Carver. Rose had said the man had a date with Gemma the day he picked her up from the airport and changed his mind, not that he could really blame Carver, there was hardly any contest between the two women even though they were both blonde.

Monday morning, Alec was restless and something was bothering him about the interview with young Tom Miller and went into Emmett's office.

"Carver, let's get Joe Miller back in again, on his own?''

''I know where you're going with this Hardy, you thinking what I'm thinking?''

They both got up to pay Joe Miller a visit. They knocked on the door of the Miller house, Ellie answered.

''Detectives, what's wrong?''

''Nothing, is your husband around?'' Emmett asked.

''He took Dylan to the playground, why? He'll be back soon though he's picking Tom up from soccer practice afterwards, no school today, it's a holiday. Anything I can do for you?''

Neither of them wanted to give anything away just yet.

''You coming back to work yet?'' Emmett asked her.

''No, not until you stop hauling my son in for interviews and reading his emails.''

''Come on Miller, you heard them,'' Alec butted in.

''Yes but that's how boys talk, they're kids, Tom was angry that Danny had found another friend. You must remember what it was like? Even though we never had computers and emails when we were growing up, we'd do it at school or the playground.''

''I don't recall threatening anyone I was at school with, let alone saying I wished someone was dead.''

They walked away back to Emmett's car and sat, watching for Joe Miller coming back.

''What do you think Carver? You reckon she knows something's not right?''

''I think she's running scared, confused. Maybe she'll start asking him questions. It will destroy the town if we're right.''

''Their town, not ours. You don't belong here any more than I do Carver, except you play house here with Rose. She only arrived a week or so after you did, did she not?''

''Yeah but does that give us the right to destroy everything Hardy?''

''Maybe not but we didn't kill a twelve year old boy because he found out something maybe and had the life knocked out of him for it. Maybe it was an accident, if Danny was running away? Can you take me up there again?''

They drove off and got out in front of the look-out on Harvey Ridge. The yellow police tape had been removed and Alec walked around the outside of the building. He recalled there was a similar hut up on Briar Cliff back in Broadchurch because he had tried to find out about renting it but wound up renting one by the river of all places, his way of punishing himself he supposed. He had wondered if Carver would be interested in coming down to Dorset whenever he visited London with Rose and help him look into the Sandbrook case, in exchange for maybe helping his counterpart with Rosemont.

Alec walked further a-field towards the edge of the cliff and stopped at some barbed wire.

''Hey Carver, have your CSI's been up here?''

Emmett smiled to himself – Hardy watched too much TV. "Yeah, they've been here, what are you getting at? Did they miss something?''

Twenty minutes later, the place was swarming with forensics led by a very annoyed Hugo Garcia. He looked at the two detectives, apparently Hardy's reputation was as bad as Carver's. Hardy barked orders for the area to be sealed off further away from the hut.

''I don't think he was killed inside Carver, I think he was killed out here. You lot, look for anything, any blunt instruments that could knock out a young boy and go over that barbed wire fencing.''

Just over two hours later, Joe Miller was sat in one interview room with Alec and his son in another with Emmett. Rose had been called and was sitting in Emmett's office with Ellie and her youngest son.

''Don't worry Ellie, there's a female officer coming in to look after Dylan, Emmett won't start until you get there.''

''I don't know what's going on Rose, Joe won't say anything to me but since Tom's disappearance that time and him not being worried about letting him go to school on his own, I don't know what to think any more. You know something, don't you? What's Carver said to you?''

''I can't say Ellie but you have to admit, Joe letting Tom go off on his own that morning? It has to raise questions.''

''You mean like he knew Tom would be ok, that nothing would happen to him?''

''Sorry Ellie but I put Emmett on to that. I just hope that he's completely wrong about this.''

The female officer came to take Dylan and Rose walked with Ellie to the interview room where Emmett was talking to Tom about soccer and skateboarding, another officer was in there with them but left on Ellie's arrival. She sat beside her son and Emmett asked her if she wanted a lawyer to be present after the last time.

''No, go ahead. It's ok Tom, tell Detective Carver what happened the night Danny died.''

The boy looked at his mother, tears streaming down his cheek. Rose was about to leave but Emmett indicated for her to stay. Alec was waiting for Joe Miller's lawyer to arrive after he admitted he was in the hut the night Danny died. After finding out the truth, Alec went to consult with Emmett in Emmett's office, Rose staying with Ellie and Tom. This was not something she could be part of but now her story was taking a completely different turn.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

By the end of the day, it was decided no further action would be taken against Tom, it had been an accident pure and simple, Danny himself had run straight into it but Joe Miller confessed his guilt to being with Danny and handed Alec the missing phone they had been searching for, the only contacts being himself and Tom's numbers and finding the same emails as the ones on Tom's smashed up computer.

Ellie was taken to a nearby motel while the house was searched and put on paid leave, Tom had already received enough punishment of being lost and injured and having to live with the whole thing. Rose, Alec and Emmett were all sitting in Emmett's office later that afternoon.

''So Alec, you can go home now and we can get off to London to get married. I'd better call my mum to see how the arrangements are coming on so if you two will excuse me, I'll go and start preparing dinner and find out how much notice we have to give on the cottage. Come to dinner tonight Alec? To say thanks for all your help? Don't go back home without saying goodbye will you?''

''No chance of that Rose, Carver has to take me back to the airport and my flight back has to be arranged but I thought while I was here, maybe I could take a look at your last case, the one that got away – Rosemont.''

Emmett looked up from staring at Rose's legs, wondering why she always had to go sit like that.

''Why would you want to do that Hardy?''

''Because I know what it's like to have someone walk free due to something that wasn't your fault. I'll make a deal with you, I help you with Rosemont, then you and Rose come over and help me with Sandbrook. What do you say?''

So Rose went home to call her mother even though it was eight in the morning back home and told her mother the good news.

''That's great Rose, Tony can't wait to have you back home. How's your book coming along?''

''Oh, I've got an ending now, Emmett just arrested someone, not for the murder, it was to do with it, he's just been out to see the boy's parents, to explain it to them. Did Pete tell you about the detective that came over to help?''

''Not really, just he was some sort of expert, don't tell me he looked like the Doctor as well?''

''Ok, then I won't tell you. Don't worry, I'm not bringing him home as well, I'm marrying Emmett. After the wedding, well I don't know if we're coming back here or if he wants to stay in London a while. Maybe Pete might want to recruit him into Torchwood, Mickey will freak out if he accepts. Emmett just has something to finish, I should be able to start making arrangements to come home by the end of the week. Who knows, we might all get the same flight back!''

Alec came to dinner that night, just bringing a bottle of wine and Rose having dinner ready when the two detectives arrived back together. They laughed and joked, Rose curling up with Emmett again and Alec knew there was no chance for him, Rose was too far gone on Carver. The chief had agreed to let Ellie go back to work part-time after the heat died down and the rest of the week consisted of Rose trying to get her notes into some kind of sense and agreeing with Donna on a finish date but that she would actually finish it when she got home.

Jackie was frantically trying to get everything finalised but without an actual date, she knew she would just have to get everything in place ready to tell the caterers to expect her to just tell them when Rose got back. Alec and Emmett had all the files sent to them from Rosemont and they took a trip to interview people who were left out the last time, then trying to get Emmett's old boss to re-open the case when they brought up evidence that was overlooked the first time.

By Saturday morning, news came from Rosemont that someone was being held and the missing girl had been found, hiding in Portland. So hurriedly, they met Alec at the precinct and arranged his flight home with the promise they would go visit Broadchurch before their wedding and Rose promised they would send him an invitation.

They were not able to get the same flight as Alec though, they had to give a weeks notice on their cottage but Rose wanted to stay for Danny's funeral and Joe Miller's hearing was the following Thursday, Rose commenting they didn't waste any time over there like they would do back home.

Alec was leaving Monday morning so they all met for a drink at Delaney's bar on Sunday night, Emmett and Rose were taking him to the airport the following morning. Rose excused herself to the ladies room and Emmett turned to Alec.

''Glad to be going home?''

''Well Broadchurch is sort of my home now, as much as anywhere can be. I'm going to try contacting my daughter again. What about yours? Heard from her?''

''I told her I was getting married again though not who to, thought that would be a bit much.''

"Maybe you should admit it, who knows, it could make all the difference, you marrying the famous Rose Tyler, she can't fail to be impressed.''

''Yeah and it may have the opposite effect, that I'm marrying her because of who she is.''

''You're not though, are you? Don't take this the wrong way Carver, I knew that day I landed at the airport there was no way anyone was taking her away from you, you have nothing to worry about from me on that score. There never was. It's clear she loves you to death.''

''Thanks Hardy, I have to admit I don't like her hugging you all the time but that's Rose for you, she's a hugging sort of person, says she gets it from an old friend of hers and I love her even more for it, just not when she's hugging you.''

Alec let out a laugh as Rose came back which got Emmett a stare from her.

"What have you been telling Alec now?"

''Nothing peaches, just how you like to hug people."

Now Alec knew what else Carver called his fiancée and couldn't blame him in the slightest for doing so and now he was really jealous of the man who wore the same face as he did and wondered if Rose Tyler would have ever chosen him if he had been around or if she had gone to Broadchurch to write a book about the town instead of going to Gracepoint.


	9. Chapter 9

As Alec was getting ready to leave the next morning, he looked at the photo he had sneakily taken of Rose. He knew he shouldn't have, he was playing with fire and he knew it but they had promised to visit him in Broadchurch so this morning was not going to be the last he saw of her, or Carver since they came as a pair. He wished now he had met someone like Rose, she was quite a woman, young, vivacious, incredibly beautiful and he told himself not to continue listing her attributes and to get over it. He was going back to his more or less permanent home and she was staying here with Carver then going home to get married and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had sworn after his wife's betrayal he would never put another man through the same as he had been through and steal a wife or fiancée away and he wasn't about to start now but he would have given anything for just one kiss. Maybe he'd get away with it at the wedding without looking too suspicious, every man there would be trying to do the same, it was traditional but would one kiss be enough?

He checked out of the hotel and found Carver's car parked outside, Emmett getting out to help him, Rose getting into the back seat to let Alec go in front. Rose greeted him with a hug and he really wished she was not so tactile.

''Hi Alec, all ready for your journey back? Don't forget to let us know you landed safely will you? Is someone meeting you in London?''

''I think my version of Miller is collecting me, if she draws the short straw. I doubt the station will be fighting who exactly is going to have the honour of driving to London and back to greet me on my return.''

''Aw, poor Alec, don't put yourself down like that, I'm sure they missed you in their own ways. Are you going to contact your daughter when you get home? You never mentioned her name.''

''She's called Daisy and yes, I'm going to try to contact her again. What are you two doing until you go back to London?''

''We've got plenty to do, there's Danny's funeral, Joe Miller's hearing and we've got packing to do, Emmett says I'll need a private jet to get all my things home, my favourite dress store is gonna lose their best customer in its short history. I've promised to send Mary-Sue a signed copy of the novel when it's published.''

''So how's it going to end?''

Rose laughed. ''Yeah Alec, like I'm gonna tell you before it comes out, even Emmett doesn't know that but don't worry, I'll send you a signed copy as well and not the paperback version.''

''Thanks Rose, I'll look forward to it. When do you think you'll be visiting Broadchurch Emmett? I'm going to have all the files sent to me but I don't want to get them too much ahead of your arrival, I'm only renting a small riverside cottage.''

''I thought you hated the water as much as I do Hardy?'' Emmett smiled, glancing back at Rose, who smiled back at him.

''My DS told me to stop being a moron and get over it and it was either that place or a caravan.''

''Oh, is there a caravan site nearby? Maybe when we come to see you, we could rent one rather than stay in a hotel.''

''There's one just across the other side of the river from my place, almost on the Police Station's doorstep. Let me know when you're coming down and I'll send you the details and you can book a week there.''

''Yeah, maybe I could bring my younger brother with me while you and Emmett work, Tony would love a week by the sea and I've missed him.''

''Sounds like a good idea honey, it will give you something to do. I'm sure Alec will be bored again when he goes back to work.''

''Yes, I expect I will but I hope I never have to conduct another murder enquiry concerning a child, I've had my fill of them thanks very much. What are you going to do after your wedding Emmett?''

''Come back to Gracepoint maybe, Rose likes it there, don't you honey?''

''What? Oh yeah, that's unless you want to be a cop in London Emmett?''

Emmett laughed. ''I don't think so honey but we could move somewhere else, if you want, just as long as it's not Rosemont, huh?''

They arrived at the airport and went in the departure lounge with Alec, who went to check himself in. They went through as far as they were allowed and he had to go the rest of his way on his own when his flight was announced.

''Good luck Alec, have a safe journey,'' Rose said, getting up and hugging him and Emmett holding out his hand.

This time it was Alec who kissed Rose's cheek, trying not to get Carver irritated too much. ''Bye you two, it was good to meet you both. I'll see you in a couple of weeks maybe. You can bring my wedding invitation with you.''

Rose kissed his cheek back and put her arm around Emmett's waist. Life was so unfair, she thought. Alec went through the door to declare he was exempt from the airport scanner due to his pacemaker and Rose turned to Emmett.

''I'm gonna miss him. Come on huggy, let's go home. You have work to finish and brief your replacement. It's a shame they wouldn't let Ellie have your job while you're away.''

''You know that's not possible yet Rose, the town has to come to terms with what happened. No-one's gonna blame her for what happened, it was purely an accident but as for Miller himself, that was inexcusable and he'll be punished for it though how he'll get through spending time in prison, I don't know, he'll be lucky to survive. He's being kept in isolation until his hearing.''

They got into the car and Emmett headed for their albeit temporary home and Rose thought about calling Pete when they got back and asking if there was anything he could do like speak with the governor of the state to keep Joe Miller in isolation while he served his sentence, she knew he wouldn't get out of there alive and although he had got aggressive towards Emmett and what he had done was unforgivable, there was no evidence he had actually touched Danny but the prison population wouldn't see it that way.

Emmett dropped Rose at home then went to the precinct so she began packing most of her things she wouldn't need and while it was still a decent hour back home in London, she called Pete and told him what she had been thinking about Joe Miller.

''Well Rose, I'm not saying I condone what he did but for his kids' sakes, they don't deserve to lose their father over it, I'll see what I can do though I'm not making any promises, ok? How is Ellie Miller anyway?''

''I'm gonna go see her but I won't say anything. We became good friends but she's understandably upset by it all and Tom's not taken it well but her nephew's helping out so I think they'll get through. I just hope the town don't turn on her like they did with Jack, he was innocent but look what they did to him.''

Emmett came back later after calling and saying he was bringing takeaway with him and they settled down to watch a movie on TV, making plans.

''Honey, you know I wasn't joking about all that stuff you have to take home with you, why don't you ask Pete to arrange a private jet and we make a stopover somewhere?''

''I think I'd rather just go home Emmett, maybe we can make a stop on the way back? I'm anxious to see my mum and Tony again.''

''Sure honey, if that's what you want. You want to start making wedding plans huh?''

Rose giggled. ''I'll show you want plans I want to make with you, Emmett Carver.''

So after making another call to Pete the next morning, he said he would send the company jet to pick the two of them up on Sunday night which meant two days back at the Crestview Inn, Emmett joking with Pete that Rose would need a room just for her luggage alone which got him into trouble again that night.

After Alec arrived back in Broadchurch to his boring life and calling Emmett to tell him to let Rose know he had got back safely, he called his ex and asked for the files from Sandbrook to be sent to him. Tess couldn't believe he was actually interested in starting that up again after so long but had to give in when he said he was getting some outside help.

''Oh, you mean that detective from California, the one who looks like you? I heard you'd gone over there and got a result. Does he figure he owes you?'' Tess sneered.

''Not exactly. I helped him solve another case similar to Sandbrook so he agreed when he came over here, he'd help me. He's coming over to get married.''

''I read the papers Alec, he's marrying that Rose Tyler, the media is full of it. I don't envy him when he gets here. I bet you're glad it's not you, I know how much you love having the press all over you. You almost sounded jealous of the man Alec, if I didn't know you better.''

''Me? Jealous? That's a laugh Tess, even coming from you. What would someone like Rose Tyler want with me?''

''That's what I was wondering Alec but there again, what would she want with someone like Emmett Carver?''

Alec was wondering that himself and went back to work, telling himself Rose Tyler was well and truly off limits.

Thursday was a solemn day, Rose had left out a black dress and Emmett had bought himself a black tie and they drove to the small church where the funeral was to be held. All the town had turned out and it was invitation only into the small church, Rose and Emmett having received one but Ellie and Tom were absent which saddened Rose and they had been invited to the inn for Danny's wake. The next day, they drove out of town for Joe Miller's hearing, Ellie again being absent for which no-one could really blame her and he was made an example of after admitting his guilt but had tried to protect his son.

The judge said he wanted to show some leniency, the Solanos were present but it was concluded that although he hadn't actually caused Danny's death the charges were serious enough and therefore punishable and he was given a prison term to be served at a minimum security facility close to home but the judge did not state out loud that he was to be kept under guard and the prison staff had been warned they were responsible for his safety, in case they themselves got any ideas.

So Saturday morning, Emmett was loading everything into the car to take to the hotel, Rose was waiting to hand the keys back and he was going back for her and they booked into the hotel, not bothering to unpack most of their luggage and fortunately, they got Rose's old room back so were able to pile the cases up in the corner. Sunday morning, they relaxed by the beach and Rose went to say goodbye to Ellie over Sunday lunch.

Ellie let them in. "Hi, come in. I wanted to apologise for what happened during the investigation, before you leave town. How long will you be away for?'' she asked, showing them into the dining room.

''Roughly four to six weeks, we're not sure yet. I want to try to finish my novel before I come back but I'm not sure I'll get the time. There's a lot to do with the arrangements and we promised Alec we would go help him on an old case of his, well Emmett did so we'll be going there for a week while my mum puts the finishing touches to the wedding. Everything's in place, the caterers are just waiting for a final date and we have to choose a cake and flowers. I wish you could come over for it Ellie.''

''So do I but I think I have enough to handle for now. Besides, I'm going back to work soon, thanks for getting me my job back.''

Emmett almost smiled at her. ''I only put in a good word for you so you would keep my replacement in line. I want my office back when I return from London Miller.''

After dinner on Sunday evening, they piled everything back into Rose's rental car, Emmett wishing they had kept his but they got everything in, then they drove back to the airport where they had a private check-in, someone to help Emmett with all Rose's luggage insisting she must think the private jet was somehow bigger on the inside and Rose having to stop herself from saying she had been in a sort of plane that was, they were in the air just after nine and the exhausted couple arrived around five in the afternoon at London airport.

Pete was waiting for them with a very excited Tony and while Emmett was organising Pete's driver with the luggage, Tony was not letting his sister go as he clung to her.

''Did you bring me a present Rose?'' Tony asked eagerly, wedged between Emmett and Rose in the back of Pete's LandRover now he was allowed in the car without a booster seat. ''What's a wedding Rose? What does getting married mean? Is Emmett going to be my older brother?''

Emmett smiled at the boy's questions as Rose told him to ask his dad, which Tony promptly did. Jackie was anxiously awaiting their arrival, wishing she could have gone to the airport with them but there wouldn't have been enough room since Pete had insisted on getting Nigel, his driver to take him to help Emmett with all the luggage though she thought goodness knows how Rose was coming back with twice as much as she went with. Some of the staff were waiting to greet them as they pulled into the driveway and she was out like a shot when told the car had just pulled up.

Emmett was the first to get out after unbuckling Tony's seatbelt and Rose was waiting for Nigel or Emmett to help her out, if he got out first but it was her mother who came bounding over as Emmett helped Tony out and tried to stop the boy running off.

"Rose, oh Rose come here, I've missed you sweetheart,'' Jackie cried out. "So that's him then is it?" she added, pointing at Emmett as he walked around from the other side of the car after making sure Pete had a firm hold of his son.

Jackie flung herself at Emmett and give him a big hug, Emmett now knowing where Rose got it from.

''Welcome to the family Emmett, how was your trip, hope it was comfy, that jet's quite nice though we don't get to use it a lot.''

That was directed at Pete who liked to drive or travel commercially on the few vacations they took.

''It was fine Mrs Tyler,'' Emmett assured her.

Though Jackie still wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with Emmett looking like a certain time traveller, she let him go.

''Don't be daft Emmett, it's Jackie. Well don't all stand out here, come in and get changed, we've got some friends coming over for dinner later who are just dying to meet you.''

Jackie had invited Donna, Mickey and Jake, who were all keen to meet the infamous detective after the case was solved and Mickey especially, knowing Rose had been in love with the Doctor and never having it reciprocated and he had been happy Rose had finally found someone, even if it was the Timelord's double. Everyone who had known about Rose's lost love were under strict orders to say nothing. Pete and Rose had a long standing agreement that no-one except whoever one day became her husband was to know the truth.

Pete had been the one to put it to her shortly after her arrival, always sticking with the official story, Jackie, Jake and Mickey being the only other ones of course but Pete had reckoned if Rose did marry one day, her husband should know the truth and would be able to take it. That day was now looming and both Rose and Pete knew it but the only question had ever been was whether to tell the truth before or after the honeymoon and that was still open for debate. Rose had to be content with trusting her stepfather's judgement on the subject but she had come close to telling Emmett and telling him much more than she had told anyone else but nothing too much, she did have some leeway without having to consult Pete about it but nothing about where she came from.

Emmett had joked about her being too young to be at a party and facing the Cybermen but she had managed to convince him. Their luggage had been taken to her room and Rose was unpacking some of her dresses, flinging them on the bed in an effort to determine which would lose the creases after being hung up or if they needed to go for pressing.

Emmett came up behind her and made her stop.

''Come here peaches, I've not snogged you all day, I miss you. You can sort them out later.''

He gathered the dresses from the bed and pulled her down, parting the buttons on her white blouse and staring at her black lacy bra. He pushed up one cup, then the other and began kissing the exposed parts he loved most about her. Rose ruffled his hair as he kissed one side then the other, his hands reaching for the waistband of her black trousers.

''Mmm, Emmett, we have to get ready for the dinner party soon,'' she only half protested as her trousers came down over her knees and she heard his zipper being pulled down a second later.

He fumbled with the zip with one hand while Rose pulled his trousers down at the back then he fumbled with his shorts and Rose's underwear, pulling then both to one side and hearing her gasp, which to him was the best sound in the universe. He hovered slightly above her, smiling down on her.

''Then stop wasting time peaches, come here for me.''

They finally came together, underwear now around their ankles, Rose's and his trousers thrown somewhere on the floor in their hurry to get to each other and Rose making soft noises in his ear as he lay on her, moving gently and whispering, ''Sugar bear,'' then getting lost in his own pleasure, Rose calling back to him, 'hunnybunny' as his tongue plunged into her mouth, never needing an invitation.

They came down from their highs together, Emmett turning onto his back and taking his fiancée with him, Rose trying to climb on top of him to continue and knowing they were due downstairs in less than thirty minutes by her reckoning but she always lost track of time and her senses when she was lost in Emmett. They had been longer than her estimate as a knock came on the door, Rose grateful Emmett just had time to lock it before they had taken each other to their dizzy heights.

''Rose, come on, the guests will be here soon. Have you two fallen asleep in there?'' Jackie asked, knowing the couple had looked tired from their long journey.

Rose tried to stifle a giggle, getting a frown from Emmett. She loved the way he wiggled his eyebrows and often tried to mimic him when he wasn't looking but he knew she did it, just like she pulled faces behind his back as he had seen her do it the day they met Hardy. He still loved her for it though.

"Mum? What time is it?'' Rose finally asked after putting her pink silky robe on and grabbing a clean pair of knickers from the drawer and opening the door a tiny crack only since Emmett was hunting in his case for a clean pair of shorts and she was trying very hard not to stare at his ass and look at her mother instead.

''It's almost seven Rose, I thought you'd come in here to get changed? Were you that tired sweetheart? I'm sorry, I should have made dinner a bit later.''

''It's ok Mum, we were only gonna have a quick nap but you woke us up. We won't be long, give our apologies if we're a bit late.''

Rose closed the door thinking her mother seemed satisfied with her explanation but Jackie went back downstairs thinking to herself, ''Fell asleep my ass.''


	10. Chapter 10

Rose hurriedly chose a dress while Emmett cleaned himself up and found a shirt that wasn't entirely creased, Rose telling him not to fuss and he could wear a t-shirt if he wanted to, it wasn't a formal dinner, just her publisher and her two friends. He escorted her downstairs and Rose pointed him to the dining room to find everyone sitting there waiting for them until Jake and Mickey got up to greet her, Jake getting there first while Mickey shook hands with Emmett then them swapping places.

''Nice to meet you Emmett,'' Jake greeted him, having finally let Rose out of a bear hug. ''We've a heard a lot of things about you, you must be something else to catch Rose, eh Mickey?'' He nudged his friend who just huffed.

''Yeah, you're a lucky man Emmett. She did tell you all about us, didn't she? You did, didn't you Rose, you told him.''

''Take it easy pal, she told me so don't get yourself in a state over it. She said you used to be her boyfriend, back when she was nineteen or so. Everyone's grown up now, we've all moved on.''

Emmett crossed to where Donna was sitting, she was still gawking at him. Rose noticed and thought her editor would go crazy when she realised he had a twin who was coming to the wedding and who knows, Donna could get lucky. Emmett took Donna's hand and kissed the back of it.

''You must be Donna, it's a pleasure to meet you. I apologise for keeping Rose from finishing her book, it's entirely my fault for distracting her but I promise you, she'll have it completed soon after the wedding. Are you gonna be her bridesmaid?''

Donna let out a laugh. ''Blimey Rose, where did you find this one? No, I'm not a bridesmaid, I'm matron of honour, or something like that and yes, I know she'll finish her book though she's still ahead of her schedule so there's plenty of time. So Rose, you got your detective after all then?''

They all laughed, including Emmett, who saw the funny side and the dinner went well. They rested on Tuesday, Rose and her mother looking online at floral arrangements for both the house and the large marquee that was going up though the house was going to be out of bounds to everyone but the caterers, who were only getting access to the kitchen and specially invited guests and then Rose and Emmett were looking at cakes.

They finally had a date and settled for two weeks on Saturday. When Rose had mentioned going to Broadchurch next week, Jackie had thought it would be a good idea if she and Tony went down so Pete said he would take a week off and they would book two large caravans near to each other so Tuesday evening, Rose called Alec's number from Emmett's phone to ask the name of the caravan site, since there were a few. She had gone into a smaller sitting room since Tony and Emmett were playing with the boy's zeppelin and police car collection and it was getting rather noisy when Tony asked Emmett how an American police car sounded and it was making her mother laugh at his attempts to imitate one.

Alec answered the phone, thinking it was Emmett.

"Hello Carver, how's things? How's Rose?''

''I'm fine thanks Alec, how are you?''

''Rose, I didn't think it would be you calling? I take it your journey from California wasn't as bad as mine? I just bet you got your stepfather to send that jet for you?''

Rose smiled. ''You gave Emmett the idea, it was partly your fault I seem to recall Alec. Anyway, I called to ask about the caravan site, which one is the nearest to you, there's quite a few. Is it in Broadchurch itself?''

''Yes, it's the one on the harbour, it's called West Bay, I can go get the number for you, if you like?''

''No it's fine, we'll find it now. Dad's gonna call tomorrow, they all wanted to come down and mum needs a break from planning the wedding and we thought we'd all have some time together before the big day. We've got a date.''

That was something Alec hadn't really wanted to hear but she sounded happy and he had promised he would be at the wedding.

''I'm glad to hear it. So when is the big day?''

Rose smiled, something that sounded in her voice, apparently. ''It's two weeks on Saturday. We're getting the invitations printed, well the date inserted, mum had them on standby the day after Emmett proposed to me, I've not even seen the design yet. So we may have to post yours to you though we're hoping they'll be ready for Saturday, dad's put a rush job on them.''

Alec let out a laugh. ''I bet he has. He must be proud of you, marrying a detective, an American at that.''

''Alec, do I detect just a hint of jealousy?'' Rose asked.

''You don't happen to know my ex wife do you? She said exactly the same.''

''No but is she right?''

''I don't know what either of you are talking about. I'm looking forward to receiving your invitation Rose, I'd like it better if I received it from you and Emmett personally.''

''Yeah? We'll do our best then. So if we arrive sometime on Saturday afternoon, we can meet up with you and go out to dinner, yeah?''

''I'd like that Rose.'' What he really wanted to say he couldn't actually bring himself to come out with it.

''Anyway, I'd better go rescue Emmett from my young brother, they're playing police cars. Oh, will you be bringing anyone to the wedding with you Alec?''

What was she trying to do to him? ''No Rose, no-one to come with me unless I can talk my daughter into coming with me. It's a long journey though, I'll have to book a hotel for the night and I'm told they're very expensive in London.''

"Not if you book one in the outer London area. Besides, I know a really good place that's very cheap.''

''A dive in the back of an alley?'' Alec laughed.

Rose laughed back. ''No, it's called the Tyler mansion. You're very welcome to come and stay with us, my mum will insist on it once she's met you and as for a date, don't worry about that, my editor's dying to meet you.''

''That's very generous of you Rose, thank you. I may just take you up on that if I come alone.''

''Oh don't worry, there's plenty of room for your daughter, there won't be anyone else staying here during that time. We'll make the arrangements when we see you on Saturday.''

''Then I accept and I'm looking forward to seeing you both again.'' Well he was looking forward to seeing Rose, Carver was just part of the package and she was trying to make him feel better by getting him a 'date' for the wedding.

They said goodbye and Rose sat with Emmett's phone in her hands. Emmett was looking for her.

''Ok honey?'' he asked, sitting beside her and folding her into his arms, pocketing his phone as she handed it back. ''Hey, are you gonna show me around tomorrow peaches? I'd love to go on that London Eye, you gotta kiss me when we get to the top you know.''

Rose smiled at the thought. ''You have to book in advance Emmett but if we book tomorrow, we can go on Thursday, ok? Why don't we get you some more new clothes tomorrow?''

''Are you tryin' to tell me something honey?''

Rose smiled and buried her head in his chest, unfastening a couple of buttons. ''Hey, not here, Rose, let's take this to our room, we're not at home now.''

Rose got up but led him back to the family room. She still hadn't told her mother she had planned in asking Alec to stay and Emmett needed to know.

''Of course he can stay Rose,'' Pete said. If he's become a friend of yours, he's got a long way to travel. Anyway, I have some work to do. Emmett, do you have a few minutes, I'd like to talk to you.''

Rose looked at her stepfather, who shook his head. ''Don't worry Rose, he whispered, ''I'm not having 'That' conversation with him just yet.''

Rose was relieved but he would be having that particular conversation with Emmett shortly and she was thinking now it maybe was not such a good idea to leave it until after the wedding and meant to talk to him about it.

All Pete wanted to do was assure Emmett he approved of him as he sat down a nervous groom to be.

''Relax Emmett, I'm just having a father of the bride chat with you. I'm sure you've had it before?''

Rose was left on her own. Tony was being put to bed after getting over-excited by Emmett chasing him around and Emmett being told off by the boy's mother and wanting to keep on her good side, they'd had to call it quits which was why Emmett had gone in search of Rose. He found her trying to watch TV, finding his future mother-in-law had left and breathed a sigh of relief. The woman was a bit over-powering in large doses and Tony was a handful compared to his daughter at that age.

Wednesday morning, they went online and found the caravan site, Rose seeing pictures of the harbour area and spotting a blue chalet on the opposite riverbank and wondering if that was Alec's and Pete called the site and got two caravans just opposite each other, both having two double bedrooms and decking with all the facilities they needed and Tony was getting even more excited. Fortunately, there was a school holiday that week but on the odd occasion Tony had been off for some reason, he was issued homework and it was always completed.

Rose had got Alec's number from Emmett's phone and sent him a message 'See you on Saturday detective' and Alec had smiled when he received it, now he had her phone number. He had texted back with a 'looking forward to seeing you all' message. Rose had managed to book tickets for a flight on the London Eye for Thursday afternoon and although she would have loved to go on a river cruise with Emmett, they settled for a sightseeing bus around the capital for a few hours instead but she didn't know Emmett was planning on trying to get over his fear of the water after he had almost drowned once. He had confided in Pete during their little talk a few evenings previously and Pete had contacted a friend of his who specialised in hypnotherapy. So when they got off the tour bus, he told Rose he had an appointment the next day after they got back.

''That's great Emmett. Do you want me to go with you?''

''Yeah honey, I'm doing it for you, so we can go swimming together and I can take you on boat rides and stuff. You've seen me Rose, I can barely walk on a pier and last Sunday, I was terrified even on the beach. I have to do this, for you. I love you Rose, I want to make you happy.''

''You do Emmett, I've never been as happy as I have since being with you. After I came to live here, being taken away from where I grew up, I never thought I'd fit in, never thought anything could make me happy so I buried myself in my writing, to take my mind off things and I found I was good at it but now, with you, my life actually makes sense. I know now why I became a writer, so I could go over to Gracepoint and meet you. I love you too, hunnybunny.''

''Rose, if we weren't already engaged, I'd ask you to marry me,'' he smiled.

''If I remember correctly Emmett, you never did. We just sort of read each other's minds and you bought me a ring. So go on then ask me or are you afraid I'll say no?''

''Honey, I'm confident you'll still say yes but I can ask you. Will you marry me Rose?''

''Yes Emmett, I'd love to marry you.'' She leaned forward to kiss him.

They were sat in the small living room that led out onto the patio. Emmett smiled. ''It's just as well then peaches, I'm not brave enough to tell your mother the wedding is off. I may haul in dangerous criminals back home but they're nothing compared to what your mother would do to me if I upset you.''

Rose put her arms around him. ''Aw, her bark is worse than her bite, don't worry about her though don't ask for Mickey's opinion, she often used to slap him for bringing me home too late.''

Emmett had no intention of getting a first hand demonstration, he didn't want to have to haul in his soon to be mother-in-law anytime soon for assaulting him.

Friday morning. Rose was packing for the two of them though not as much as she had taken to Gracepoint then they got Pete's driver to drop them at the address Pete had given Emmett, in the famous Harley Street district of London and Pete had told him not to worry about the fee, he would take care of whatever treatment was given. Rose was just glad she had not gone in her jeans and t-shirt, having selected a knee length blue jersey dress and a black jacket, Emmett dressing as normal in a new suit Rose had successfully persuaded him to get on their shopping trip.

They had been expected and Emmett gave his basic details and waited to see the specialist. Emmett wanted Rose to go in with him but he was told he was best going in alone and was assured that his anxiety problem over water was one that was easily treatable and hopefully only required one session. So Rose waited for him, picking up a magazine that had a four page spread about her and Emmett's whirlwind romance and their relationship. Rose had never actually read the stuff and was surprised where the media had got their information from, never realising so much could be found out about her by a basic search.

She meant to have words with Pete about that as well and get Jake to go about taking some of it off and she still had to talk to her stepfather about telling Emmett who she really was and where she came from. The more she thought about it, the less she liked the idea of Emmett being told but if Pete was right, he would still love her afterwards.

Emmett finally came out, a smile on his face.

''Hi Rose, ready to put my treatment to the test next week when we go on holiday? I've been assured my treatment will be a complete success.''

He turned to the specialist and shook his hand. ''Thanks very much, you've no idea what this means to my fiancée and I, I've had that fear for a long time.''

''Well Emmett, you can forget about it now, you can get on with your life and have more leisure activates and may I say congratulations to you both, I hope you'll both be very happy together. Miss Tyler, please give my regards to your stepfather, if you will.''

They left the office hand in hand and waited to be picked up to go for an early meal and then to the theatre to see 'Much Ado about Nothing' but Rose was disappointed her favourite actor was no longer in the production. She had also missed him in another Shakespeare play while she had been touring the country last November and December and narrowly missed him before the play had ended in January. She thought she might catch something he was in one of these days but at least she had got to see the live broadcast in a cinema when she had been in the north of England.

They had a pleasant evening out and returned to the Tyler residence to find Jackie waiting for them just after ten thirty. She normally went to bed at ten and Rose thought there was something wrong.

''Oh no sweetheart, there's nothing wrong, well not much and I wanted to find out how Emmett got on today.''

Pete had just joined them. ''Well don't keep us guessing Emmett, how did it go?''

Emmett wasn't used to being the centre of so much attention, especially his new family's. ''It went fine, honestly. Is there something wrong?''

''No,'' Pete assured him. Rose wasn't so sure.

''So are we all ready for tomorrow then? Did you have trouble getting Tony to bed?''

''No. He couldn't wait to get to bed so he would be up early so I'd lock your room door you two if you don't want him bouncing on you at seven in the morning. It's just well, I can take your mother and Tony down but you'll have to bring them back unless I can get away next Saturday, I have to go over to Paris, to the Vitex headquarters over there. It's important, I'm sorry so you'll have to go without me. I have to leave on Monday evening.''

''Can't it wait Dad? We've all been looking forward to it since we booked it.''

''Sorry sweetheart, it's next week or the week before your wedding. We're re-structuring the French branch and I have to be there to oversee it. I can't do it the week leading up to your wedding, there's too much to do, getting Emmett kitted out with a suit and getting mine and all the other stuff, I can't leave you to deal with it. I'll try and be back next Saturday. You two can take Rose's car, there should be enough room if you all have to come back together, if not, I'll send Nigel down. You two are ok with that aren't you?''

''Yeah, it's ok but I'm driving. I don't trust Emmett to drive on the right side of the road,'' Rose joked.

Well at least Emmett hoped she was joking. ''Gee honey, thanks for that vote of confidence.''

''Does Tony know yet?'' Rose asked, taking hold of his arm.

''No. We didn't see any sense in upsetting him. He'll be fine, he'll be having too much fun, especially now Emmett can go in the water with him.''

Rose smiled. ''We'll have to go get him some swim shorts first though.''

''All taken care of honey, I was planning on going to try anyway, even just to watch. I didn't wanna miss out altogether.''

What he really wanted to say was he was now dying to see his fiancée in her swimsuit.

When they got to bed, Emmett asked her what she meant by not trusting his driving.

''Come on huggy, I was just joking. To prove it, I'll let you drive when we get to Broadchurch, ok? I'll have to call my insurance company in the morning to get you covered, it won't take long. We can do it before we set off. Tony will take ages to get ready anyway, he can never decide what toys to bring with him though he kinda likes the police car you got him, he's not got a California Highway Patrol one. Maybe next time, we can get him one of those bikes?''

Emmett put his arms around her. ''Sure honey now come here and I might forgive you for talking about my driving huh?''

They took the advice given to them and had locked the bedroom door before going to sleep, something Pete wasn't keen on since the Cyberman attack but since she was with Emmett, he wasn't too bothered. Rose had explained to him and he said he could understand her stepfather's concern and had assured Pete he would keep her safe.

So the next morning, Emmett kept Tony amused while Pete packed the car and Jackie fussed she had got everything and Rose had got Emmett on her insurance, having to pay more because Emmett didn't have a GB driving licence. Then Emmett went to pack Rose's car, Jackie telling her to remember the towels and the kitchen items they would need and mentioned to Rose that they should all share the same caravan come Monday but Emmett wasn't so keen on the idea, not wanting Rose's mother watching his every move.

Rose agreed with him it would be rather difficult to partake in spontaneous snogging sessions with two other people around, they were prone to a bit of on the spot groping as well as Rose could testify. A package containing the wedding invitations had just arrived, so they dug out Alec's one and Rose put it in her purse and left the rest for one of the staff to take to the Post Office either later that day or on Monday but leaving out Jake's, Mickey's and Donna's.


	11. Chapter 11

After the midway stop on the way to Broadchurch, Tony had decided he wanted to go with his new big brother and best friend Emmett so they had to endure the boy's non-stop chattering the rest of the way of him getting Emmett to tell him about the different police cars and asking him how many bad people he had locked up. Poor Emmett was glad to get to their destination and equally thankful they had declined the invitation to stay with the boy and his mother, as much as he loved Rose.

They all went in search of a decent lunch when they arrived just after two and all piled into the harbour café, choosing to dump their luggage in their caravans and walk around the harbour. As they were crossing the bridge over the river, Rose stopped to see if it actually was Alec's blue chalet at the edge of the water and sent him a message. He came out and waved, Jackie just being able to make him out and stared at Emmett, muttering something under her breath that resembled something messy and something extremely hot and something about that was all she needed for a week with the wedding coming up.

Instead of shouting, Alec texted he would meet them over at the café in half an hour, poor Tony looking totally confused when Alec did walk in and ran to his mother's lap.

''It's ok Tony,'' Rose assured her brother. ''He's a friend of mine and Emmett's. Hi Alec, come and join us.''

Rose greeted him with a hug and Tony held his hand out shyly and Jackie blinked several times even though she had been warned not to say too much like all she needed was three of them looking alike, one was bad enough, an almost son-in-law at that who was closer to her own age than he was her daughters.

''Did you have a good journey Rose?'' Alec asked, sitting opposite at the round table while Emmett went to order, along with Pete.

''Yeah, ok, it's a long drive though, especially with Tony talking poor Emmett's ears off. So what have you been up to? No excitement?''

''Don't go tempting fate Rose, please. It's a nice quiet boring town and I hope it stays that way but now you lot have come to town, I'm not so sure just how quiet it will actually be though.''

Rose pretended to be offended and swatted his arm in fun, Emmett just returning to the table to see a smile on Hardy's face and Rose looking at him.

''Alec seems to think we might cause him some trouble while we're here Emmett, what do you think?''

''Me? Keep me out of it honey, he was probably referring to you.''

''Hey thanks, I'm not sure how to take that.''

Emmett took her hand. ''I was joking honey. Besides, Alec and I are gonna be busy next week, remember and you're here to have fun with Tony. We don't expect you to help with Alec's cold case, do we Alec?''

Alec was rather hoping Rose had come to town to brighten up his miserable life since his return but said no such thing.

''Emmett's right Rose, you enjoy yourself with your family. You did enough in Gracepoint. I thought you were finishing your novel?''

''Nah, I'm giving it a rest until after the wedding, there's too much to do. Mum will tell me off if I spend all my time here typing on my laptop and next week's going to be murder. Oops, better not tempt fate.''

The waitress arrived with their orders, she had seen Alec around town and he had been in a few times but stared at Emmett, who was still holding Rose's hand.

''Is this your brother DI Hardy?''

Rose giggled as Alec replied. ''No, not even related. Another mystery for you Carol, see if you can work it out.''

Carol was flustered since she had fancied the detective since he first arrived in town and now he remembered her name, she was actually in shock.

''We can't all be as clever as you but I know who you are Miss Tyler, we're happy to have you in our café, please, if you need anything else, just ask. So this must be your fiancé, nice to meet you but it's really quite weird, you could be twins.''

Alec was thinking maybe his parents had neglected to tell him something but instead wished he could swap places with his so-called 'Twin' right now. He had not stopped thinking about Rose since his return and her calling him and sending him messages was not helping and now she knew where he lived and had not only invited him to her wedding, which was not only rubbing salt into his wounds, she had invited him to stay at the Tyler residence for the duration and she was in his town for a week. He knew he was never going to survive this.

Tony wanted to go to the children's club in the early evening so Rose and Emmett unpacked and went to join Alec in the pub by his chalet, getting stares from some of the locals who Alec frowned upon, one being a certain plumber's mate whom Alec had caught poaching on a few occasions but the man never seemed to be deterred so he was going to cut off his buyer. They all parted just after ten thirty, declining an invitation from Alec to join him in his chalet, Rose saying they were tired from their long journey and Alec feeling rather disappointed. He knew he had to stop this, she was getting married in two weeks and he was beginning to have more than a few feelings for the petite blonde.

Rose had been wearing a black woollen dress with a ruffled neckline and her hair swept back and as Alec walked back to his chalet, he watched them walk arm in arm across the bridge which was lit with a string of white lights hooked between the lampposts. He told himself to forget her, how would he feel if the roles were reversed and it was Carver leering after his fiancée? It didn't stop him though as he fell asleep. Maybe he should accept Rose's idea she had a date for the wedding lined up for him or ask Carol out.

Once Emmett and Rose got to bed, Emmett wanted to know what Alec had said to her in the café.

''We're not having this again Emmett, are we? We've been through it before. You are gonna be with him all next week, get over it huggy, you've got nothing to worry about, I'm marrying you.''

Emmett pulled Rose closer. ''I know honey but you can't blame me. Let me say sorry for being such an ass again. I don't know why seeing Alec looking at you gets me riled up.''

''Neither do I hunnybunny, why don't you start by kissing your favourite part of me?''

Emmett didn't need a second invitation. Sunday, the swimming pool was closed for maintenance so they all piled into Pete's car and drove down the coast to the fun centre, Emmett diving in after Tony and proving he was quite a good swimmer despite his terror of water but he knew that was behind him now. They all had fun together, Emmett taking Tony on the waterslide and almost bumping into Rose at the bottom, then he went back up and back down holding onto her and stayed under a few seconds, which he could never have done before his treatment.

What with his pacemaker and getting over his fear of water plus Rose, he had a new lease of life and now he was glad Rose had more or less prodded him into marrying her but he had done the right thing and actually asked her the other night and she had still said yes to him so why he was so worried about Alec Hardy muscling in, he had no idea, it was completely unfounded and unnecessary to even think such a thing that Hardy was trying to steal Rose from under him. He knew Rose would never do that to him, she was friendly with everyone, even her ex, Hardy was no different. It was probably Hardy that was the jealous one but since the man was divorced, under similar circumstances to his own, he doubted the man would go that far, knowing full well what it was like.

Monday morning, they were meeting Alec in his office, Rose being there because of the two detectives looking alike and to show everyone that Alec was not Emmett Carver in his spare time like some sort of Clark Kent/Superman scenario. After introductions, Rose kissed Emmett goodbye and gave Alec a kiss on his cheek then went to join her mother and Tony on the beach, Pete having left after an early breakfast, promising he'd do his best to be back there on Saturday morning or send Nigel down for them. Tony hadn't even bothered that much since Emmett was there.

Tuesday morning, Emmett was meeting Alec to drive up to Sandbrook, Alec having arranged a meeting with his ex wife who was deciding to re-open the case or not. She was amused the two men were so alike, only having her ex-husband's word and hundred's of newspaper and magazine reports to go by. She thought Rose Tyler was a very lucky woman and wondered if Emmett had the same disposition as her ex or if she would have done better had she met Carver instead of Hardy.

Emmett called Rose that night, he and Alec had adjoining motel rooms and Alec was having dinner with his ex and their daughter.

''Hi honey, you missing me?''

''Only like crazy huggy. Are you coming back tomorrow?''

''Yeah, if it's not too late. We're gonna go re-examine the house where the suspect lived and interview some people that were missed the last time. I'll make it up to you I get back peaches. Why don't you hang up and video call me?''

They talked for a while over video chat, making sure it was private but when Rose was about to take her robe off and show off her parts Emmett loved best, he told her to be careful no-one could hack into their conversation since Pete wouldn't like having to stop the front pages of every newspaper if they were to print Rose showing her anatomy off, whether just to Emmett or not. Rose was going to have a word with Jake to see if there was something he could do to make sure that wouldn't happen in future calls.

Alec was not having a so pleasant evening as their dinner was interrupted by the father of the missing girl and his daughter was in a rebellious mood by thinking certain four letter words were 'cool' and his ex told him not to be a stick-in-the-mud over it. Daisy had just got up and Tess told him she wouldn't be like that if he wasn't so far away.

''So are you suggesting I move back here Tess?'' Alec asked.

''Well if you want to see your daughter more often then yes.''

''And watch you and Dave being cosy? No thanks Tess, unless you want to give things another go?''

Tess laughed. ''I don't think so Alec, I can't go back to that again. At least I know where Dave is.''

''I was working Tess, in case you forgot? We could try again, If you want?''

Daisy came back. ''Are you getting back together again?'' she asked hopefully.

Both Alec and Tess shook their heads. ''It wouldn't work Alec and you know it. Why don't you go chase that Rose Tyler? I hear she and her family are in Broadchurch since Carver is with you.''

''I wasn't the one who split us up Tess. I don't do that sort of thing.''

He knew he was contemplating it though and he was playing a very dangerous game.

Rose was happy when Emmett came back late the following evening, not letting him out of a vigorous snogging and groping session for quite a while, which pleased him no end and justified his decision to decline sharing a caravan. Alec had dropped him at the site entrance and agreed they would go over things in his office the next morning. After Alec parked behind his chalet, he walked over to the pub and ordered a lager and spied Carol from the café sat with two other women.

He smiled at her and sat down then he looked up and she sat opposite him.

''Hi, I don't have to call you DI Hardy do I?'' she asked nervously, batting her eyelids seductively at him.

''Tonight Carol, you can call me whatever you like, what are you drinking?''

They had a few drinks, Carol was now almost sat on his lap, well his hip and he was liking the feeling. Then he whispered, ''Let's get out of here'' as she gave him a rather sloppy kiss.

They practically ran over the footbridge across the river, banging the gate that led to his chalet and Carol with her arms around his waist, under his jacket and them both almost falling inside. Never bothering to put any lights on, Alec locked the door and picked her up in front of him, fumbling to pull her skirt up and dismayed she was wearing tights. He wondered if Rose wore tights but he wasn't with Rose, Carver was and he'd not had sex in a long time and it was about time he did and Carol wasn't bad, not as pretty as Rose but at least she was available, unlike Rose, who was probably at this moment getting the life screwed out of her by Carver.

Damn Carver, why did he have to get to Rose Tyler first? Why couldn't it have been him, in bed, screwing Rose Tyler into the middle of next week that they would be getting numerous calls of noise complaints from the entire caravan site and the houses surrounding it. He was aware of saying the word 'protection' and Carol pulling his jacket off and then pulling a small packet out of the inside pocket and giggling as she hopped over to the bed with her tights around her ankles and her knickers halfway down.

Then she was pulling on his zipper as he unfastened his shirt and then he felt her, touching him and he jumped back.

"Crikey Alec, when was the last time you had sex?'' Carol asked him, trying to tear open the contents of the packet.

Alec froze, he didn't want this, not now, he wanted Rose Tyler but Carol was all there was and Rose was laid in bed, having Carver doing all these things to her that he wanted to do in the man's place and Carol had the packet open and was pulling his trousers and shorts down.

The next thing Alec remembered was Carol groaning under him and him making a loud noise that could probably be heard from the other side of the river and the harbour road as she let out a cry of 'yes' and he closely repeated it. He felt a huge sigh of relief bursting from him, over two years of not being with a woman, all gone in those minutes he had been lost but he hadn't seen Carol, hadn't been having sex with the woman from the café, all he had seen was Rose, lying underneath him, begging him to make her cry his name and it was all he could do to not call out Rose's name.

He didn't call out any names as he came away from Carol and laid on his back. She turned towards him, still wearing her bra and stroked the hairs on his chest.

''Need any help getting out of that, detective?'' Carol teased and moving her hand.

He flicked it away. "I can see to it thanks. You do know this was just a one nighter, didn't you?''

He felt angry with himself, he didn't usually have one night stands, two or three yes but he didn't want that, he had wanted to relieve the tension that had been building up because if he hadn't, he would have gone over and burst into Carver's caravan and forced him out while he had sex with Rose and he didn't want her to hate him. He was in love with Rose and if he forced her, he would never see her again and he couldn't bear that.

Carol got the hint and in the light coming from outside, found her clothes, some were still in the living room and got dressed silently. Alec got up and picked up his shorts and grabbed two tissues and took the offending article off himself and binned it, then put his shorts on.

There had been no kissing, well apart from the odd one when they had crossed the bridge then when they had stumbled inside, no kissing of any part of her anatomy, it had just been wild, frantic sex, not making love slowly that he wanted to do to Rose, like Carver was probably still doing to her, he told himself it was just to get it out of his system. He looked at Carol, she probably just wanted the same. He heard the key in the door.

''OK detective, s'fine with me, it was good, not fantastic, just good. You're not bad, I've had worse one-night stands than you, at least you bought me a couple of drinks but I'm not looking for anything else either. Feel free to call me if you ever get the urge again, I won't kiss and tell on you, don't worry about that. I'm on the pill anyway but you never know and all that. It was mainly for your benefit, the protection, I'm sure you wouldn't want me turning up in a month's time claiming you'd got me pregnant, would you? See you around Alec, it was nice while it lasted, no hard feelings?'' She giggled at the pun.

''Sorry Carol, yes, it was good and I'm not looking for anything more either and if I'm in urgent need again, I'll look for you. You might have saved me from doing something really stupid tonight like getting insanely drunk and jumping in the river.''

''Glad to come to your aid Alec. Most men call me a bitch and throw me out when I say I don't want any more, you're different but why tonight? Is it because of that woman you were with the other day, in the café? That Rose Tyler?''

Alec knew better than to admit his feelings for the untouchable Rose Tyler. So he lied, easily.

''No. I went to see my ex wife today, asked her to make up, to come back to me but she turned me down, flat, in front of our daughter, can you believe it?''

''Ouch, that must have hurt, no wonder you wanted to forget about it. Night Alec, you'll find someone. Don't worry, I won't throw any cups at you the next time you walk into the café and I won't tell anyone.''

''Thanks for being understanding Carol, can I see you home?''

Carol giggled. ''Like that?'' she pointed to his shorts. ''No, I only live five minutes away. Goodnight Alec, thanks for a good time.''

She reached over to kiss his cheek, touching him as she did. Alec managed a smile, wishing still that it was Rose doing it and she wasn't saying goodnight.

''Goodnight Carol and thank you for a good time. I'm no good at dodging crockery being thrown at me and thank you in advance for your discretion though I don't make a habit of this.''

''I can tell. Just how long has it been?''

''That would be telling, wouldn't it?''

Carol let herself out and walked across the bridge. She was home in five minutes, letting herself in and trying not to wake up her useless live-in boyfriend that never paid any attention to her in bed and tomorrow, she was changing the locks and throwing him out. Alec got back into bed after tidying it a bit since the sheets were all over the place. He felt slightly better he supposed and Carol had saved him from doing something stupid and potentially dangerous because Pete Tyler was a very influential man and even if Rose pleaded with him to go easy if he had burst in and forced Rose to have sex, Pete Tyler would have found out and his life as a detective would have been over. Hell, his life would have been over even if it didn't make the news headlines, he could never look Rose in the eye again.

He tried to get to sleep. At least now he could face Rose and Carver without them knowing how close he had come. He just hoped he would never have to use any woman again as a buffer for his feelings for Rose. She was marrying Carver and only Rose herself could stop that. He had to be content with being her friend, even if it meant he could never have her but there was still time, over a week to her wedding. Would she still go ahead with it if she had any idea what he felt about her?


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett was back in Alec's office the following morning. He hadn't planned on spending so much time away from Rose but she understood how important this was, to both detectives and Hardy had help him solve Rosemont so it was only fair. By the end of the afternoon, Alec had a call from Tess to say they had hauled in the main suspect again and were holding two others in connection so Alec thought it only fair to carry on the rest of the investigation himself and told Emmett he was going back up to Sandbrook on his own and thanked him for the help.

''You will be back before we leave on Saturday, Hardy, won't you? Rose would never forgive you if she doesn't get to say goodbye to you before we leave.''

Alec knew it was maybe best she did leave without him saying goodbye but it would just make her feel bad, his feelings about it were immaterial.

"Don't worry Carver, I'll be back, I'll meet you in the pub on Friday night again so tell her not to worry. You really are a lucky man Carver.''

Rose was glad Emmett's part in the cold case was over and was anxiously hoping Alec was going to show up in the pub as they got ready to go out on their last night. Everything was packed ready for the journey home, Pete was on a flight coming back from Paris and was having Nigel drive him down since they had to leave before ten the next morning and he would still be tired and wanting to spare Rose and Emmett his son's chattering the entire journey back.

In the afternoon, they had taken Tony to catch crabs but thrown them all back as Jackie refused to have them in the caravan and asking Emmett why the hell they had to catch the big ones and made him march her son back across the harbour to put them back.

''Really Rose, what were you thinking?'' her mother demanded after Emmett and Tony had left.

''They were just having some fun,'' Rose had giggled after seeing her mother squirm at the sight of them.

''Well Tony's not taking 'em back to London with him, they might get all over the car.''

Rose had laughed at the thought of a crab pinching at her mother's ankles, which had got her a scowl. So as they walked across the harbour to the pub, it was still light so Alec's chalet wasn't lit up, they walked into the bar and found Alec sitting with the brunette from the café, Rose remembering Alec had called her Carol and hoped he had found himself a girlfriend, it would save her worrying about him so much, far more than she should have been doing considering she was getting married next Saturday.

Alec had walked in and seen Carol on her own, bought her a drink and told her his friends were joining him and invited her to stay. Carol had admitted she had hoped to see him again soon.

''I came in to celebrate actually Alec,'' Carol confessed. ''I lied to you the other night. I didn't want anything else with you because, well I was in the process of throwing out my boyfriend.''

Alec wasn't surprised. ''So he's gone now, aye?''

''Yeah. It was nothing to do with the other night, if that's what you think, I was already tired of him not paying me any attention, you did me a favour really.''

''Glad to return the favour after you did me one the other night.''

He saw Rose come in and got to his feet, greeting her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

''Rose, I was afraid you were going to sneak off and not say goodbye. You remember Carol from the other day?''

Rose got out of Alec's hug he wasn't aware he was still giving her, thankful Carver was looking at the bartender.

Rose held out her hand. ''Hi again, nice to see you. We can't stay long Alec, I promised mum I'd help her with the packing. Already done ours but Tony wanted to go to the kids club one last time and mum wanted to play bingo again, she found a couple of other woman to sit with. So Alec, we'll see you next Friday afternoon then, don't forget we've got that dinner party, will you?''

He hadn't. Rose and Emmett had opted for a dinner party of their closest friends and family rather than going out and having the media follow them everywhere and have their drunken antics out-shadow the wedding reports the next morning, then the women were going to go off to another part of the house and so were the men and Rose and Emmett were going to have a few minutes and Emmett was banned from their bedroom after midnight, Rose saying there was going to be no chance of a reprieve for him and him agreeing to go into one of the guest rooms and was locking the door and if he made a noise, Jackie would be down on him like a ton of bricks.

The wedding was at twelve, with a reception in the marquee until five then all but a few guests that were invited to stay would be leaving and those remaining attending an informal evening reception in the mansion and the bride and groom leaving just after nine to go to a hotel though where that was, only Pete knew since he had arranged it then they would be back the next morning to pick up their luggage and on to their honeymoon, Emmett not telling her where they were going.

Alec was now getting more envious as the time got nearer, anyone would have thought he was the groom. Carol caught on.

''Oh, it's your wedding next Saturday? I didn't know when it was but don't worry, I won't tell the media.''

Emmett had arrived with his and Rose's drinks and remembered the woman from the café who had mistaken him for Hardy's brother, alongside seven billion other occupants of the planet Earth.

''Alec, why don't you bring Carol to the wedding with you? There's plenty of room for her to stay, we kept a place in case you brought your daughter with you,'' Rose asked.

Alec was about to say there was a fat chance of getting Daisy to go with him and thought why not take Carol? Rose was making his life a misery so what harm was there? Hell, he might even share a room with the waitress from the café but it wouldn't make Rose jealous enough even if he did, she wasn't even aware of how he felt, or was she?

''Carol, would you like to come to Rose and Emmett's wedding with me next Saturday? It's the wedding of the year, you'll be rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous.''

Carol could hardly believe her luck and was glad she had disposed of the useless Steve.

''I'd love to come, thanks. What time does it start?''

''It's at twelve but Alec's coming up on Friday afternoon sometime, we're having a dinner party the night before. Can you get the time off? I'm sure he'll have you back here on Sunday, won't you Alec?''

''Sure Rose, I promise to have you back Carol, I'd be delighted if you'd come with me, I don't fancy driving all that way on my own.''

There, he was on the first steps to getting over Rose Tyler, soon to be Rose Carver but Rose excused herself to the ladies room, Alec said he needed to go as well, he waited in the entrance to the pub for Rose coming out and pulled her outside and around the corner.

''What's wrong Alec? Carol seems nice.''

'iI'm sure she is, I mean, yes, she's ok. I wanted to say goodbye to you without Emmett being around, I swear he wants to kill me for even looking at you.''

Rose smiled. Alec Hardy was jealous after all but she had committed herself to Emmett.

''Rose, all I ask is you don't forget me, when you get married and remember this.''

He didn't care if anyone was watching. He pushed her against the wall and licked his tongue across her bottom lip then sucked on it, eliciting a moan then she allowed his tongue access then the kiss deepened until Alec ended it.

''Bye Rose, for what it's worth, the best man won, I can't give you an exciting life out in California. I'll be at your wedding next week and I hope I get to have a dance with you and kiss the bride.''

Rose stuttered, stunned that Alec had real feelings for her. ''Bye Alec, I'll be more than happy to dance with you at my wedding. You should have said something, back in Gracepoint.''

''Would it have made any difference? I'd best go back before you.''

So Alec left a rather stunned Rose, who made her way back into the ladies room and looked at herself. She was red and flushed at Alec's sudden move but not upset by it, Alec was just as good if not slightly a better kisser than Emmett. Alec took his seat next to Carol and took her hand.

''Maybe you should go see where Rose has got to, I didn't see her while I was out there. You women like to take your time, what do you find to do in there?''

Carol tapped his hand. ''That would be telling.''

Alec knew she was getting him back for the other night. Just then, Rose came back, having her face back to its normal shade of pink thankfully. They all left together, Rose giving Alec a hug and kiss on the cheek, Alec knowing she hadn't been cross with him for the stunt he had just pulled outside not ten minutes ago. He had been surprised she hadn't slapped him but instead, she had welcomed his tongue in her mouth and kissed him back.

Now he almost wished he had burst into their caravan and had sex with her the other night but it was still a line he wasn't prepared to cross just yet, it was only one kiss and a good one at that, one he wouldn't forget in a hurry and hoped Rose wouldn't either. He was glad he wasn't wearing any cologne or Carver might get suspicious as he made love to Rose instead of it being him. For now, Carol would have to do and he didn't even feel guilty about using the brunette, telling himself it was to stop him doing anything stupid again now it had become clear he was not going to give up hope on Rose and if he had to have sex with Carol to curb his enthusiasm then so be it.

He was so hating himself right now, he had never used a woman in his life but Rose had reduced him to this, he couldn't control it now and every time he felt like having sex, he would call Carol and get it out of his system again and again for however long it took but the waitress was not going to own him, she was not going to become his girlfriend, even if she told others, which she had promised not to do but if he ever got over Rose or by some miracle got to be with her, he would have to let Carol down gently or she really would go to the media about it and he may just as well let Pete Tyler haul him over the coals for it.

As they left the pub, Alec watched Emmett and Rose walk across the road bridge, him pulling Carol by the hand over the footbridge to his chalet and letting them in, stopping behind the closed door and unbuttoning her top and kissing the exposed skin then sliding his fingers down the back of her skirt and hers down the back of his trousers, he had only one thought – the kiss he had just shared with Rose.

Even as they undressed, Alec choosing to still use protection because if the day ever came Rose was really laying under him, calling his name for him to make her scream, he didn't want Carol coming back and saying he had managed to get her pregnant, despite her claim she was taking her own precautions and he didn't like the thought he had been with Carol unprotected given she had just split for her boyfriend and other reasons, it was just his way of justifying his cravings and he knew he could never love Carol, not the way he was falling for Rose, he was just using her or indeed was even thinking of falling in love with the woman who had helped him use the protection and was now moving away from her as she giggled beneath him.

''Are you throwing me out again Alec Hardy?'' Carol asked him as he got up to dispose of the item. She just lay there, unfastening her bra, the only item left.

''No, do you want me to?''

He got his answer as he got back into bed and Carol climbed on him, kissing the hairs on his chest and moving herself against his hips and all Alec could do was imagine it was Rose, with her blonde hair, her best features inviting him to kiss there and how her lips had felt as he had run his tongue over them as Carol moved her head and began to kiss him deeply. Alec's head was spinning, making himself believe it was Rose, snogging the life out of him then flipping her over and caressing and kissing her body where he wanted to kiss Rose's.

Over the other side of the river, Emmett had no idea that Alec had just snogged the life out his fiancée as Rose got undressed to her skimpy knickers and teased her lover, soon to be husband as he lay her on the bed, crawling on top of her and as she ruffled his hair and he kissed his favourite bits of her repeatedly, then making her call his name that Emmett thought he could happily keep her like that forever. Rose had been to her mother's caravan for a while, thinking about the way Alec had kissed her, it had been some kiss but she dismissed any further thoughts of it as her mother chatted about the wedding and them trying on their dresses on Tuesday morning.

As the Tylers and Emmett were leaving the next morning, Pete arriving with Nigel just after nine and them all loading up their cars, agreeing they would go over to the harbour café and get breakfast, Rose wondered whether to text Alec and ask him to join them but she thought against it and it would just make things worse and Emmett really would get suspicious.

Rose noticed Carol wasn't there and thought the waitress must have a day off sometimes or maybe she started work later. Alec had woken up just after seven, feeling someone leaning on his chest and remembering it was Carol, not Rose and moved her head so he could go to the bathroom. He got back into bed, waking the brunette.

''Hi sunshine, time for me to go, I got work at ten and if I want next weekend off, I have to butter up to my boss,'' Carol declared.

Alec didn't stop her but she stopped to fool around for a few minutes as she kissed his chest and he squeezed her ass when she got too low, even though he had gone to sleep in his shorts, Carol huffing in protest. He didn't hinder her getting dressed, opting to gather what he needed and padded over to the bathroom to get dressed and washed.

Carol shouted to him. ''You weren't shy last night detective, what's the big deal? I thought you liked my ass?''

Alec came out, buttoning his shirt then trying to stop her from undoing his work.

''Yes Carol, you have a cute ass. I have to go to work as well. I'll call you, leave me your number.''

''Ok, playing hard to get? I'm looking forward to that wedding by the way, wow, can I tell my friends and my boss I'm going to Rose Tyler's wedding? They'll never believe me.''

Alec picked up the jacket he or Carol had thrown on the sofa last night as she had fumbled in his pocket.

''Yes if you must. If you have trouble getting the time off, tell your boss to call me, ok?''

''Yeah, thanks Alec. Last night was an improvement you know.''

''I know and I'm certain you don't have a boyfriend now, it made it easier but get one thing straight, ok?''

Carol picked up her purse, checking her phone. ''Ok detective, whatever you say.''

She reached up to give him a kiss but he caught hold of her.

''Don't tell anyone who you're going with. Just say she came in your café, everyone saw her in there and you met her again in the pub and she invited you and you need Friday off to catch the train to the wedding venue, got it?''

''Yes, touchy, what's come over you?''

''Honestly? I have a reputation of an hard-ass detective to keep up, I don't want everyone to know I've gone soft by getting myself a girlfriend and I don't want your ex on my tail for you dumping him – clear?''

''Yes Sir, DI Hardy. Bye, call me but I won't hold my breath as long as I see you before Friday, you have to tell me what time we're leaving. I'll have to buy a new dress and shoes now. Thanks for getting me an invite again.''

Alec reached down and looked at her. She was nowhere near as perfect as Rose but he had basic needs he had been suppressing for over two years and Rose was unobtainable.

''Bye Carol, it will be before Friday, I promise and it's best I don't come back in the café for a while, nothing personal.''

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, causing her eyelids to flutter but all Alec could see was Rose, looking into her hazel eyes and her looking into his brown ones, full of love for her.

Over the next few days, the Tyler residence was in chaos, well organised chaos if there was such a thing. Rose and Jackie went for their dress fittings to the bridal hire shop on Tuesday and met with Donna, who was being maid of honour, Tony was going with his dad and Emmett to the men's outfitters for a copy of the suit Emmett had chosen and was being Emmett's ring-bearer. Tuesday morning though, Emmett had been hoping to ask someone to be his best man but Jake had turned him down since he'd only met him twice and told Emmett it should be someone he knew, which left Alec.

So he had called Alec, who reluctantly agreed, at least he would be officially entitled to kiss the bride which Emmett didn't need reminding of so much but had led to him calling Carol over to his chalet that evening since he needed consoling of the fact he was going to stand by the man who was marrying Rose.

Emmett told Rose he had talked Alec into being his best man and she was delighted.

''That's great Emmett and I'm really glad he's bringing someone with him, I think Donna might have been a bit too much for him to handle, don't you?''

Emmett smiled. He knew Rose was rather fond of Alec Hardy but he was certain it went no deeper but as they went to bed, Rose standing as she always did in a pair of skimpy knickers, he slid his hand down the back and helped her out of them, pulling her close.

''Just think honey, in a few days time, I'll be able to call you Mrs Carver. Are you getting as excited as I am peaches?''

Rose had slipped his shorts down and climbed onto him, wrapping her legs around his as he carried her over to the bed.

''Emmett, I can't wait.''

As Alec Hardy was in bed with Carol, she being pleased he had called her because she wasn't the type to chase a man, not even the un-catchable detective, Alec was still seeing Rose there, lying under him and Emmett Carver was over a hundred miles away, with the real thing.


	13. Chapter 13

If the Tylers thought the rest of the week was bad enough, it was a picnic compared to Friday morning. It had started out well enough, after kissing every inch of Rose he could get to, Emmett had gone downstairs to get Rose her breakfast, returning with a tray and doing a reverse of his undressing starting with putting his shirt on and then changing his shorts in front of her, making her giggle and smile. Then he had taken the tray away and climbed on the bed, still with his shirt unbuttoned.

''You know honey, marrying me gives you certain privileges, don't you?''

He leaned down to open the robe she had put on while he was downstairs. Rose squealed. ''I want privileges back peaches.''

''Mmm, depends what they are, they may not be worth it.''

''Oh honey, it will sure be worth it, I promise you that. Now hush while I claim mine.''

Half an hour later, they got dressed and went downstairs to the said chaos of Jackie shouting orders about the decorations already going up since there was dinner party tonight for selected guests, Pete was outside supervising the arrival of the lorry with the marquee, tables and seating, thanking Jake as he arrived along with Mickey to take over. Jake had already organised security for the night as Jackie didn't want everything going wrong by tempting fate and leaving it until the following morning and had wanted the caterers to be able to come along at nine on the actual day and be able to put everything straight on the tables and the flowers were coming that afternoon.

Rose's bouquet was being delivered at ten the next morning after the hairdresser and manicurist had been, along with her dress and buttonholes for the men and Tony was running around trying to get outside to Mickey and Pete was saying maybe she should let him but Jackie was trying to get him off to school and it was only eight thirty. Rose shook her head and buried it in Emmett's chest.

''Why didn't we stay in Gracepoint and get married in the mayor's office or at the Crestview Inn?''

''Don't ask me honey, you wanted to get married at home.'' He kissed her forehead gently. ''It's ok, everything will work out. When is your dress arriving?''

''First thing in the morning and don't you think you can go sneaking in to take a look either. My mother will have two armed guards on my room door as soon as it arrives and if you think I'm joking, ask Jake, he'll have picked them out himself.''

Emmett laughed. ''I believe you honey. Once everyone starts to arrive, I'll make myself scarce in the morning, I'll go hide in Pete's office or something or maybe keep Tony out of everyone's way, including your mother's. I see where he gets it all from.''

Rose put her arms around him as servants passed by, each appointed a task by Jackie and Pete trying to get her to ease up. Rose knew she was only doing what every mother of the bride would do. The photographer was coming along tonight to take some informal photos of the couple with family and friends and Pete had been on the phone the day before, desperately trying to get Ellie Miller back in Gracepoint to come over at the last minute or contact Emmett's daughter to fly over since he had no-one.

He had finally had some success and Julianne had talked to Ellie but had said she was unable to come, she was in the middle of her exams. Well no-one could say Pete hadn't tried and at least Alec Hardy was coming, completely unaware of Hardy's jealousy for the groom. Alec had woken up on his own that morning, he was too stressed out to have Carol come over, he hadn't seen her since Tuesday night but they had arranged before she had left for her to meet him in the car park leading out of town at ten and they would make one stop on the way up and arrive in the afternoon for a late lunch with Rose and her family and Emmett.

Tony of course chatted non-stop at school about his sister's wedding that by home time, most of the area knew of the event. The press had been informed that morning that the wedding was taking place at a private invitation only venue and Jake was getting extra Torchwood security in from nine on the actual day but Pete had issued in the statement that certain photos would be released to the press shortly after and the couple would give an interview on their arrival back from their honeymoon.

So Alec was picking up Carol, who had an overnight bag and a dress in a plastic cover over her arm, he pulled in and put her things in the back, his dark suit hung up on the back passenger seat's hook, she kissed his cheek and they headed for London.

''I thought you would have called me last night Alec, something wrong?''

''No, I wasn't in the mood, I thought we had an agreement?''

''Yeah, fine but don't think you're an exclusive Alec, if I get other offers, will you?''

''I'll try not to let it upset me, I may get offers as well so we have an understanding then?''

''Sure Alec but don't think I'm sharing a room with you tonight or tomorrow, you'll be off your head.''

''Aye, I'm sure I will Carol, at least I hope I will, you may be just the same.''

Rose was sitting in the quiet sitting room, trying to escape from her mother who still hadn't calmed down even though it was close to lunch time. Alec had called from his motorway stop saying Carol was in the ladies room and didn't joke about what they found to do that took women so long in there and he had given their estimated arrival time. That had cheered Rose up, knowing he was on his way, even with his new girlfriend. He deserved someone and it could never be her, she was too far gone now, too much in love with Emmett but had she known, back in Gracepoint that Alec had feelings for her, would she have called it off?

She didn't know the answer to that question as Emmett came in, saying Pete was looking for her. She greeted her soon to be husband with a kiss.

''Don't look so concerned Emmett, he just probably wants to give me the 'Are you sure about this speech?' and I am sure about it.''

''Good honey, I told you before, I'm not facing your mother.''

Pete did want her but not to ask if she was sure about marrying the American detective, it was about the dreaded subject – who she was and where she really came from.

''Rose, are you certain you want me to tell him?''

''Yes, I don't want us to have any secrets after we get married. I'll leave that entirely to you to tell him before or after.''

''Well I'm sure about him too Rose, I think I'll tell him in the morning, if the time's right and if not, when you come back from your honeymoon, wherever that is, he won't even tell me and I offered to loan him the jet.''

Rose laughed. ''Well that sort of gives the game away Dad.''

Pete laughed back. ''I never said he accepted, did I? I told him it was at his disposal, if he wants it, the pilot and cabin crew are on standby, it's the only day it's free. I can tell him now, if you want?''

''No, I trust him but he doesn't need to hear it now. It would just worry me that he'll go off and do something stupid.''

''Marrying him won't make it any easier for him to hear it and accept it Rose, you know that.''

''Yeah, I know but hearing about your wife and your girlfriend are two different things.''

Rose went out of Pete's office, hoping she had made the right choice and was on her way to the kitchen when Alec and Carol were being admitted, the butler being told to expect them. She rushed over to greet Alec.

''Hey, you made good time from your last stop.''

She flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Carol noticed he put his arms around her waist to stop her from knocking him over.

''Hello Rose, all excited over the big day then?''

''Yeah, really excited though my mother is a nervous wreck. Come on in and someone will take your things to your rooms or is that room?''

She stood back then greeted Carol. ''Hi again, glad you could come, I was worried Alec was going to be all on his own.''

The staff were waiting to see how many rooms were needed. Carol had already made her mind up if Alec Hardy was going to be out of his skull tonight and tomorrow night, she'd had enough of that with that loser Steve.

''Hi Rose, wow, this is some house. No, I'd like my own room, if you don't mind, with a lock on it, 'cos if he gets totalled tonight, I'll have to fight him off and make my own way back to Broadchurch. Sorry Alec, no offence.''

''Non taken. Where's Emmett, we have things to discuss since I'm his best man. He told you I take it?''

''Yeah and I'm really pleased you agreed at such short notice. Carol, Sarah will show you to a guest room, with a lock and when you come back down, someone will show you where the kitchen is, it's just an informal lunch, we don't stand on ceremony in this house. Come on Alec, let's go find Emmett.''

So as Carol followed her luggage and dress upstairs, Alec allowed Rose to lead him towards the kitchen but he led her to another door and took his chances the room was empty. It was. He stood behind it after allowing her in first.

''I thought you'd be mad at me, after that stunt I pulled last Friday night. Are you?''

''I should be but I let you kiss me. You were right, I won't forget that in a hurry. What are you trying to prove Alec? That I've chosen the wrong man?''

''Nothing of the sort. Have You Rose? Chosen the wrong man?''

''Not that I know of but you are planting the seeds of doubt Alec though it's too late now, I'm marrying Emmett and that's it. I know now you're disappointed.''

''Yes Rose, I am but like you say, it's too late now. I wish you all the best and hope you'll be happy. For the record, Carol is not my girlfriend though we have spent some time together recently. Not that it should bother you or anything.''

''No Alec, why should it bother me, it was one kiss, that's all. A 'What if' and yes, it was memorable.''

Alec smiled and was about to open the door before someone came looking for them. Rose pushed him up against the door and pulled on his jacket lapels. Then she reached on her tiptoes and licked his bottom lip and then sucked on it. Alec let out a gasp of surprise as he found himself not resisting as she pushed her tongue between his lips and he let it in. They deepened the kiss and all his imaginings of Carol being Rose came to reality in those few seconds Rose Tyler's tongue was doing battle with his as they came away and her lips lingered on his for a few more seconds. Then she broke away, putting her arms around his waist and moving him away from the door.

''Now we're even Alec. Don't follow me right away, wait a few minutes. The kitchen is just opposite, you can't miss it.''

She reached back to kiss his cheek and was gone. Alec stood for a few seconds against the door. What the hell had just happened? She was playing the same dangerous game as he was and he was a more than willing participant. He waited five minutes then checking no-one was around, followed Rose's directions and finding Rose, Jackie, Carol, who had just arrived and a fed-up Jake and Mickey, who had already been warned Alec could be Emmett's long lost twin.

''Hi Alec, come on in and meet Mickey and Jake. Guys, say hello to Alec Hardy, Carol is his date for the wedding.''

Jackie was relieved to hear that since he looked like Emmett and he and Rose had spent a lot of time in Broadchurch with the DI and was getting worried the detective had come alone and Donna would get her claws into him. Emmett chose that moment to put in an appearance with Pete and Rose was dreading they had already had that 'Talk' she didn't want to be a part of.

Pete saw her concern and winked at her to say not to worry. He had been trying to find out if Emmett wanted the jet so the pilot could submit flight plans for Sunday morning. They all split up after lunch, Carol wanted a nap before their dinner party after her long trip, alone she said, much to Alec's disappointment but wasn't going to force himself on her, not now Rose had initiated the second kiss but he may just change his mind later so he was determined no-one was going to get him drunk that night.

Emmett on the other hand totally expected to get wrecked that night, his last chance before his second hopefully more successful marriage and since neither Pete, Mickey or Jake would be in a fit state to wake the groom in the morning, it fell to the butler and head of the household staff, William to note which room Master Emmett was in and wake him at 8am sharp and not go away until the groom either answered or threw something at the door then William was instructed personally by Jackie to go back twenty minutes later with strong black coffee and no matter how much Emmett refused, William was responsible for making sure it was all finished and if not, well, William knew Mrs Tyler meant business, especially on her daughter's wedding day.

Rose and Emmett were in their room, once just Rose's and now tonight, just one day away from getting married, it was just hers again as Emmett came back from moving what he needed into the room next to Alec's and his suit had already been delivered and hanging in the almost empty wardrobe and so they decided to have one last time before they got married as Emmett was more than a bit disappointed Rose's monthly was looming and he had to wear something and she would be out of commission in the next few days, since she never was quite sure when it was going to arrive.

Emmett disposed of the article and Rose lay on him, kissing his chest. Alec had some luck in persuading Carol to let him in her room since Rose had kissed him and he'd changed his mind. He supposed he had best get his value out of his recent purchase. They all met downstairs to go in to dinner. Donna had arrived to be told Alec Hardy had arrived but he had a date already, Jake had arrived with his new boyfriend Tom, Mickey arrived with his new girlfriend Martha who he had met at the hospital, she was a newly qualified doctor and the photographer was taking a few photos as directed by Jackie.

Alec escorted Carol downstairs, assuring her she looked lovely and everyone was waiting for the soon to be bride and groom. Emmett knocked on her door since she said she wanted to get dressed alone having bought a new outfit he hadn't seen just for the occasion. She opened the door and Emmett was stunned.

"Honey, you look amazing.'' He opened a blue velvet box and brought out a delicate design silver necklace and fastened it on her neck, kissing the back of it. "Rose, you are beautiful and tomorrow, you'll be all mine.''

''Yes Emmett, tomorrow night, I promise, I'll be with you fully, our first time really together and I'm really sorry I made you wear something today, I just wanted tomorrow night to be special.''

''Aw honey, it doesn't make any difference to me, I understand, it's too soon to be thinking about having a family, we agreed we'd wait a while. It's just the timing that's off but I really didn't want to wait any longer for the wedding. Now let's go down and stun everyone down there.''

They kissed again and Rose stood at the top of the staircase, seeing everyone waiting for her. Jackie nudged the photographer forward to catch Rose on her own as Emmett hung back, then she took his arm for another photo and everyone clapped as they came down the stairs to another photo being taken.

Alec was the one who was really stunned, Rose was a knockout and she looked amazing compared to Carol, whom he was escorting into the dining room and seating her and found himself sitting opposite Rose, just his luck of Mrs Tyler's seating arrangements. The dinner went well, then just after eight, the women went off to one of the sitting rooms with a few bottles of wine and some lemonade, at Rose's request and the men went into the family room to have some fun at poor Emmett's expense but he took it well, joining in.

Mickey was relating what Rose used to get up to when she was a teenager, explaining to Alec they had grown up together but had split up when she was nineteen, he was under strict orders from Pete not to mention a certain Timelord, just that Rose ran off with a doctor of archaeology and had travelled with him for two years after the mess of the Cybermen before she began writing.

Jackie was telling similar tales of her daughter before they had met Pete Tyler and Rose cringed. No-one really noticed that Rose only had a tiny drop of wine in her glass and it was all lemonade but since she kept giggling all the time, the others reckoned she was enjoying herself and teasing her about what she was going to wear under her wedding dress.

It was Martha that got her to confess just how little there actually was of it and she had bought a size too small for her to get Emmett going. Jackie just giggled and said it was a good thing the poor man had already had his heart operation or he wouldn't survive his wedding night, which got a laugh out of everyone though no-one had known about his operation but they were all too gone to notice and remember.

Just after half ten, Rose said she was going to bed and went to knock on the media room door. Pete sent Emmett out.

''You want me to walk you upstairs honey?''

She could smell the lager on him and knew she had best decline.

''Mmm, maybe not huggy, I'm really tired from today and I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow, just remember I love you hunnybunny and in the morning, just do everything my mother tells you to do, ok?''

''Yes peaches, I get it, do everything your mother says, got it, loud and clear. No chance I can sneak in your room later huh?''

Rose giggled. ''You got that earlier. Goodnight Emmett, I'll see you at noon tomorrow, sharp. I have something very special for you as a wedding present, from me to you.''

They kissed goodnight, Emmett watching her walk up the stairs after saying he couldn't wait to see what it was. Just half an hour later, those that were leaving ordered two taxis home and Jackie went to her room, Carol seeing Alec coming out with Pete.

''See me to my room Alec?'' she teased, almost falling over and Alec holding on to her.

She was well and truly gone and he didn't envy her hangover in the morning. He had been watering his lager down and still had a clear head, which was more than Emmett did as Pete helped him up the stairs, telling him not to dare start banging on Rose's door as Jackie would go ballistic. Emmett had just laughed and said Rose had already told him her room was out of bounds so Pete saw him safely into his room, making sure his jacket and shoes were off as Emmett fell on the bed. Pete was only just better off than his soon to be son-in-law.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose was getting undressed, trying to get the catch unfastened on the chain but finally managed it and put a flimsy nightdress on and went into her en-suite. She had just come out and got a message, thinking it was from Emmett but it wasn't, it was from Alec. It just read 'Can I come and see you?'

It took her all of ten seconds to reply with a 'Don't get caught and you'd better be sober' message back.

She unlocked her door and peeked out, seeing Alec just coming around the corner from the guest wing and opened the door wider, pulling him in before anyone ventured out but she figured only the night staff would be around at this time, locking any doors that had been forgotten and setting the alarms.

"What are you doing Alec?''

''I think you and I are the only sober people up here Rose. You looked amazing tonight.''

''Thanks Alec but I don't think you risked getting caught by my mother or Emmett to tell me that? Did you?''

He gave his answer by turning her around and pressing her up against the wall by the door and unfastening her robe, revealing the flimsiest of nightdresses that showed off her best attributes, almost being sheer at the top. He leaned down and pushed the robe back over her shoulders, making her swell up, then he kissed her neck and worked his way down to the v-shaped neckline and pulled the thin straps over her shoulders, making her robe fall to the floor.

The straps revealed more flesh that he kissed hungrily as it revealed more of her and all his dreams, all his waking fantasies were becoming a reality, better than the kisses had been. He pulled the straps as far as they would go and moved one arm, then the other until the nightdress began to drop lower but he could already see her breathing heavily at his touch. Her arms were flush with the wall, he was wearing a t-shirt he was going to use to sleep in and a pair of jogging bottoms. He pressed up against her and she knew he wasn't wearing any shorts as it became quite apparent what he wanted. He moved his hand as he kissed where the nightdress had been moved and pulled it up over her hips, sliding his hand onto her flat stomach, touching the soft flesh just a few centimetres higher and Rose moved one arm then the other to grab his neck and rake her fingers through his thick brown hair.

Alec made a soft growling sound and leaned down to kiss her stomach then made his way up to the soft fleshy parts then in a flash, he got her to move her arms and whipped the nightdress over her head making it drop to the floor with her robe. Rose took the opportunity to pull his t-shirt over his head and he flattened himself flush to her, kissing her neck again and every part of him wanted her so badly.

He whispered, ''I want you Rose.''

Rose whispered back, ''I want you too Alec.''

Rose pulled his joggers down and he lifted her onto him, stepping out of the joggers and Rose wrapping herself around him, then he stepped backwards towards where he thought her bed was but it was too late and she groaned. He never brought anything with him, he had thought Rose would throw him out but now, he was lost and thought he had died and gone to heaven as his fantasy played itself out right below him as she silently allowed him to do everything he desired to her to the point he thought he was having a waking dream.

Rose moaned softly under him as he kissed the fleshy parts of her anatomy while doing what he had always dreamt of doing since he had laid eyes on her. Carol was nothing compared to the real object of his desire until at last, she whispered her 'Yes' so as only he could hear her, almost at the same instant he said his own. He knew this was her first real time as she whimpered and moved uncontrollably underneath him and he really let go, more than he had done with Carol. Carol could no longer be Rose's substitute, not after this but Rose was still marrying Carver tomorrow but he had got what he wanted, one amazing night with Rose Tyler. He had used protection with Carol, this was the real thing.

They lay still for a few minutes before Rose rolled on top of him.

''That was out of this world Alec but I think you'd better leave now, my mother might just have someone doing a bed check.''

Alec gave a low chuckle. ''Then I'll say I was raiding the kitchen looking for a hangover cure. It would be worth getting caught going back to my room. Are you sure Emmett won't try to get in? Mind you, he was totalled the last time I saw him, I might just have slipped a couple of brandies in his lager.''

Rose smacked his chest playfully. ''That was bad Alec, you being a Police Officer getting a fellow officer wasted so you could have your wicked way with his soon to be bride.''

''You didn't do much objecting darlin' and no, I've wanted to do that since I stepped off the plane in Gracepoint, Carver just beat me to it, a mere technicality. Well let me up then.''

Rose knew she wasn't but didn't feel like moving just yet. ''You're using Carol, aren't you?''

''Does it matter to you? If you must know then yes, to stop myself doing something really stupid while you were in your caravan with Emmett. She stopped me from forcing my way in and forcing myself on you. That's how much you get to me Rose, do you know what you've made me in to? A quivering wreck that has to take his sexual frustrations out of an innocent woman to keep from going insane.''

''What do you want me to say Alec? I'm sorry you have to feel that way but thank you for not breaking down the door and taking me against my will.''

''Why did you let me in tonight Rose? That was your first real time, wasn't it? Shouldn't you have saved that for your husband? That's meant to be his privilege.''

''He's been married before, he's not innocent and I never told him I was either. I just said I would have my first real time with him on our wedding night, I never promised him I was innocent. I wanted to experience someone else before I committed myself to him.''

Alec let out a low laugh, hoping no-one was creeping the hallways. ''So I was it? Lucky me. Every night since I met you, I've dreamt of that, you laid under me, moving for me and me alone, making you call my name and for me never to stop and every time I was with Carol, it was you I was seeing, you I was feeling and I hate myself for using her while you were with Emmett, having him in your bed instead of me and it's not going to go away Rose.''

Rose moved off him and went to get her robe.

''You were amazing Alec, you really were and it was everything I expected it to be but I'm still marrying Emmett tomorrow. You can back out of being his best man, if you don't feel you can do it.''

Alec swung his legs out of bed and fished for his joggers. ''What? And miss dancing with and kissing the bride? At least I get to do that legally, in front of him and he can't do a damn thing about it. I swear he'd kill me if he knew what I was thinking about you, let alone you spending your last night of freedom with me, I'm honoured you let it be me, if you had to do it.''

''You're taking this very well Alec,'' she whispered.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. ''You are very special Rose, there will always be a place in my heart for you, even though you choose to give yours to Emmett tomorrow. I'll be there and it will kill me to watch you marry him but I will do it for you because I love you Rose.''

He put his t-shirt on and went to unlock the door. Rose peered out to see the coast was clear. It was deadly silent that it was quite eerie until she heard a few snores and knew her mother was spark out, she knew her stepfather wore earplugs before going to sleep.

''Goodnight Rose, thank you for the privilege of being your first. What will you tell him?''

''Don't worry, I won't let him kill you, there wouldn't be much of a murder to solve, would there?''

Then Alec was gone and Rose went to sleep with a smile on her face. She hadn't intended to take things that far with Alec but he had been so gentle, so loving and it wasn't just the sex, which had her floating on cloud nine, there was something about him that made him so different to Emmett. Alec got back to his room, determined if he had got caught just then he was going to own up even though he would be responsible for ruining his already tarnished reputation and his career – Rose was more than worth it but he would never have an affair with a married woman so he resigned himself to cherishing every second he had just spent with her to last a lifetime.

He knew he could never go back to Carol now, the following night he would act like he was totalled so she would avoid him and take her back to Broadchurch, she would never call him, she wasn't that sort to chase a man. She had been convenient, that was all and he'd lasted two years up until meeting Rose, he could last out a bit longer now he had been with the woman he had wanted all along.

Rose was woken by a chime of her message notification which read 'Last night was amazing, this message will self destruct in ten seconds' which was signed with three kisses from Alec. She read it and sent him one back with 'What message and it was you who was amazing' then she deleted both the received and sent messages and answered the knock on the door. It was her mother, who at just gone 8am looked like there were no ill effects from last night as she barged in to see Rose's phone on the bed.

Rose noticed. ''I was just seeing if Emmett was up, I'm allowed to send him messages you know.''

''Don't let me stop you. Your breakfast is on its way up and you still have to shower before you get your hair and nails done. William says Emmett threw something at the door, probably a shoe or hopefully not his phone but answered with a 'go away before I arrest you' so his strong black coffee is on the way and I'll let him in the kitchen when he passes my sobriety test such as he knows his name and who he's marrying today. You seem ok.''

''I feel great Mum, it's my wedding day and that sobered me up.''

There was a commotion coming from around the corner, Rose surmised it was Emmett threatening William about the black coffee. Jackie went off to sort it out. Pete popped his head around the door, grinning. Carol had a hangover and could have sworn someone somewhere was throwing a tantrum but went back to sleep, Alec was wide awake and getting showered then was going to trim his beard so the wedding officiator wouldn't get him and Carver mixed up but that would have been a bonus, him thinking he was Emmett but he knew that could never be.

Tony was also throwing a tantrum, refusing to put his suit on unless Emmett helped him so his nanny was looking for the groom only to dodge William backing out of Emmett's room with a now empty mug, having stood over the detective while he drank the contents, Emmett giving William a sheepish grim and saying ''Sorry pal, hangover's are a pain in the ass'' and Mavis, the nanny informed William that Mr Emmett was required to calm down her charge as he wouldn't get dressed. Jackie was just throwing on her tracksuit bottoms and a top until she was getting into her mother of the bride outfit, to test Emmett was in a fit state to get married, not knowing her son was throwing a tantrum after Emmett had calmed down and now Tony was playing with his police cars and waiting for his new big brother to arrive.

Two hours later, Rose was sitting at her dressing table, her hair done, nails painted pink with white stars, her dress hanging from the top of the outside of the over-sized wardrobe, she was just wearing her jeans and t-shirt until eleven when her mother and the housekeeper Sarah were going to help her into her dress but she was stepping into it herself, she didn't want her mother viewing her choice of underwear. Everyone was now downstairs, including a fresh faced Emmett, well he had trimmed his beard back it was hardly there, much to Alec's dismay who now looked more like Carver than ever before and Jackie almost having an identity crisis with the pair of them except for their accents.

Carol wasn't entirely sure who was who except for the suits, Tony was in his suit, grinning at Emmett and watching cartoons in the corner of the large family room. They were waiting for the rest of their extended family to arrive, Jake was out on security detail, the entrance to the house was manned with guards under strict instructions as to who was allowed in as was the kitchen door and Alec was getting edgy and said he was going for a walk.

He did, up to Rose's room with just under an hour to go before she put her dress on. He knocked on her door and she let him in.

''I had to see you Rose, just one more time, please?''

Rose shook her head, there was barely an hour before she had to get into her wedding dress. Alec unzipped her jeans and slid his hand down the back, cupping her ass. She let out a moan and unzipped his suit trousers and leaned into him as he lifted her off the floor and held her against the wall.

Ten minutes later, Rose was handing him some tissues and she was checking the hallway to see no-one was around, only a few staff were passing but they went down the other staircase.

''You'd better go Alec, crickey, you hear of grooms cheating before they get married but I never believed it, maybe I'd feel better if Emmett was cheating with Donna. This is the last time Alec, it has to be.''

''I know Rose, I'll see you in the marquee but I still get to dance with you and don't forget my kiss.''

He pointed to his cheek and she reached over but he turned his head so she caught his lips.

''Just practising.''

With that, he was gone and down the stairs, sitting next to Carol who was now watching Tony's cartoons. Rose applied the little make-up she was going to wear and unzipped the cover of her dress. She should feel guilty but she didn't, Emmett had done this before, it was only fair she experienced another man before committing herself and it had just happened to be Alec. Her mother arrived as she stepped into her dress, it just needed zipping up and arranging. The dress was plain with a lacy top and tiny pink and red rosebuds scattered around the bottom and on the bodice.

The photographer came to take a photo of her once her headdress was fixed, she didn't want a veil then Jackie left to attend to the few guests remaining in the house and getting them into the venue where Emmett and Alec were standing at the table being used, talking to the officiator and trying to convince him they were not twins and only Emmett was getting married. Alec was beginning to wish more and more Carver would back out, he was more than happy to take his place.

Rose was escorted by Pete, again asking her if she was sure and everyone stood up as the wedding officiator cued up the music by Vivaldi they had chosen for Rose's entrance and Emmett turned around to see his bride. Pete handed her over to him, saying, ''Take care of her, she's very precious to us'' and Emmett nodding that he would.

They recited their promises and what they meant to each other, Jackie, Donna and Carol were all crying, Martha was eyeing Mickey, who was getting nervous and hoping his girlfriend wouldn't catch the bouquet when it was thrown and Donna hoping it was her. They exchanged rings, Tony beaming he had been given the cushion to hold and not dropping or tilting it once and then went back to his dad.

They were declared husband and wife and guests were allowed to take photos of them coming from behind the partition after signing the register, Alec signing for Emmett and Donna signing as witness for Rose. They walked back down the length of the large marquee to similar music, guests following so the place was clear for the seating to be rearranged and the tables put out properly, the cake being brought out from the kitchen.

The photographer arranged the guests and the wedding party and before anyone knew it, Emmett and Rose were having their first dance to 'Moonlight Serenade' followed by more music from the 1940's. Alec decided it was time to cut in which Emmett decided graciously to let him, with a warning.

''Ok Alec, one dance with my wife so make it good, I catch you giving her the eye, you won't know what hit you, got it?''

''Loud and clear Carver, you're a lucky man. Rose, may I have this dance?''

Carol was looking slightly miffed and grabbed hold of Emmett to get her revenge to 'Moon River' which was another of Rose's favourite tunes. Alec was holding Rose tighter than was necessary but Carol was keeping Emmett busy over on the other side of the dance floor so Alec was staying put on the spot and moving slowly.

''Your husband is very possessive Rose though I can't blame him, I would be the same if I were him.''

Rose regarded her now husband's twin. ''You look good Alec, with most of your beard gone, why do you keep it?''

''To hide myself away from women, otherwise they would be all over me and I'm only interested in one and she's now married. Shame about that so I'm growing it back, I only shaved for the occasion. He's a lucky man Rose but he won fair and square but promise you'll keep in touch, even from California?''

''I will, I mean we will, you'll always have a special place in my heart Alec.''

''So will you Rose.''

The music ended and Emmett and Carol made their way over as Alec let go of Rose's waist, Emmett noticing.

''Care to swap Alec?'' Emmett asked, taking Carol's hand and kissing the back of it. ''Thank you for the dance Carol, it was very enjoyable. Alec, if you want to kiss the bride, I suggest you do it now, while I'm in a good mood, otherwise you've missed your chance and it's the only one you will ever get.''

Alec thought if only he knew but turned to Rose, who was still smiling but worried Emmett may get just a little bit jealous were they to kiss like they had that morning and last night.

Everyone was now watching the two men, Jackie hoping there wasn't going to be a fight and Jake and Mickey hoping there was. Jackie had seen the two men earlier when Alec asked Rose to dance with him but brushed it off, every man who met Rose would fight over her, it was nothing new.

Alec stepped back to Rose and took her hand. ''May I?''

He leaned down, putting his arm around her waist as she held on to him and tilted her head back slightly.

''You make a very beautiful bride Rose Carver, I know he'll make you happy and you'll make him happy.''

With that, he closed in and captured her lips very lightly, nothing like earlier but to Rose, just as sweet and he let go again, smiled and really pressed his lips to her then let go again, Jake getting ready to hold Emmett back from punching Alec but Emmett remained calm as Alec let her go, turned to Carol and did the same to her, which then got Rose jealous but she knew he was just covering himself to be spared her new husband's wrath.

Everyone had cheered as Alec kissed Rose but they cheered even more when Emmett picked up his bride, her arms around his neck and Rose thought her feet would never touch the ground again. Carol, on the other hand suspected Alec was just covering, that kiss looked nothing like the one he had just given her and probably didn't feel like it either. After all, Carol knew they were just using each other, Alec was madly in love with Rose and she had just married another man, albeit they were almost identical so she didn't see what the difference was and she had used Alec to get an invitation to the society wedding of the decade, it was tit-for-tat and would widen her circle of friends from the photos she had taken though she was sorry now she hadn't got her phone out to snap Alec snogging Rose Tyler senseless in front of her new husband and him looking like he could kill Alec on the spot.


	15. Chapter 15

Just before four, the couple cut the wedding cake to a round of applause and shouting from Jake and Mickey, Pete did his father of the bride speech, Alec almost choked but kept his cool with his spontaneous best man speech and Emmett spluttered out a few words to say how much this all meant to him and thanked his now mother and father-in-law for allowing him into their family. They chose a few present to open, Jake's, Mickey's which was a pair of matching comic aprons and Alec's, a lovely round kitchen clock with the Eiffel Tower and the word 'Paris' written all over it.

Rose thanked everyone for their gifts, which were to be opened on their return from their honeymoon and she kissed Jake on his cheek, Mickey very lightly on the lips and Alec a bit more than Mickey but Emmett didn't seem to mind this time, he knew she had got it out of her system now and that was who she was, an incredibly friendly and a loving person. Not that it had stopped him from being insanely jealous of Hardy earlier but they'd had that argument before and he wasn't going down that path again, not on his wedding day.

Emmett was a bit annoyed about the clock from Alec, since it was all arranged for the Vitex jet to fly them to Paris on Sunday afternoon following a farewell Sunday lunch and Rose got to say goodbye to Carol and Alec and to explain to Tony what a honeymoon was. There were only two dances to go before the afternoon guests were leaving and just those who were there on Friday night plus the Vitex vice-chairman and a few close friends from Torchwood, including Dr Harper and Gwen and her husband and Rose's one-time friend Tosh, who she hardly saw since she spent most of her time writing or promoting her books.

Rose decided she wanted some fun so she asked Pete to get the DJ to play 'In the mood' which reminded her of Jack and dancing around the Tardis with her first Doctor and grabbed Emmett and a puzzled Alec out of Carol's clutches and said she wanted to dance with both of them. So they took it in turns to dance backwards and forwards, Rose grabbing one then the other until towards the end they were all hanging onto each other with Rose in the middle. Everyone had stopped to watch the display, Tony wanted to join in but Jackie caught him and thought how happy her daughter finally looked and only Rose could find two men to replace the one she had lost. Jackie wondered how she could have chosen between the two identical men.

Rose and Emmett thanked everyone for coming and saw their guests out and since dinner wasn't until seven thirty, everyone retired to their rooms, Donna offering to let Martha come in with her for a couple of hours since Mickey and Jake were downstairs with Pete and an unstoppable Tony was driving them all nuts that Jackie had gone for a lie down and to get changed. Carol had cornered Alec but he said he wasn't in the mood and she knew for certain that was the last she would see of the detective after they got back to Broadchurch and he had more than likely been up there, this morning when he had 'Gone for a walk' screwing Rose Tyler, now Rose Carver's ass off. She wasn't that fussed, he had been good but she had been with better men than Alec Hardy.

Alec went to his room, debating whether to go raid the drinks from the kitchen that were getting prepared for the evening and drown his sorrows or go back to Carol, who seemed in a mood of her own. She had got her invite to the wedding, that would be the end of it now. Emmett had carried Rose up the stairs to cheering and clapping, Rose clutching her bouquet then tossing it away and Mickey groaned when Martha just caught it, narrowly missing Donna.

Once in their room, Emmett unfastened Rose's wedding dress to reveal her skimpier than usual underwear and let out a whistle then a growl and was unsure whether Rose wanted him to wait until later in the evening when they got to the hotel or celebrate their wedding now but when Rose threw the packet from the bedside cabinet at him, he let out another growl and chased her to the bed.

''Emmett, you can unwrap your wedding present now or wait until later,'' she said letting her hair loose and reaching for his shirt buttons.

He didn't wait to be asked twice but questioned the tiny packet. ''Are you that close Rose? Why couldn't we have got married last week or next week?''

''It's not my fault, I don't arrange these things on purpose hunnybunny but maybe tonight, if you're very lucky, I might let you off the hook. We've got lots of time anyway and tonight, we'll do it properly, not like we have been, remember?''

''Will I be your first Rose? Tell me the truth. It doesn't make any difference to me, it's just I'd like to know because I don't want to hurt you and you not know what to expect. I want it to be special honey, I want you to remember it as being good, not for you being frightened or it being a bad time.''

''No Emmett, you're not the first but I'm not your first either and that makes no difference to me, I only went with one man before I married you, he's gone from my life now.''

''You mean Mickey?''

Rose giggled. ''Hell no Emmett, yuck! He was just my boyfriend, nothing more. No, it was the Doctor, I never told anyone. We had one glorious night together then it all ended and I lost him.''

She had tried to explain how they had got separated without using the words 'Cybermen and void'.

She helped him with the protection, something she hadn't bothered about when Alec came in her room last night or that morning when he had taken her up against the wall and held her in place with his hips and supported her, it had been glorious. He hadn't brought his own and Emmett would have noticed one was missing from the packet and she just hoped and prayed nothing would ever come of it so tonight, she was going to have to let Emmett go without.

They went down for dinner, being applauded again, Rose smiling happily as Emmett held her chair for her. Alec was seated next to Carol but neither of them looked at each other and Rose knew she had broken them up, even if they had ever been together as a couple, it was over now. Just after nine, their overnight bags were brought down and Nigel drove then to a top hotel in the west end of London and informed them he would collect them outside and 10am the next morning.

Emmett carried her into the room as the night manager showed them personally to the honeymoon suite and the porter put their bags by the door, refusing to take money Emmett offered him, saying it was his pleasure and Rose swore there would be reporters waiting outside the hotel in the morning and the man would sell his story of their arrival. So after running his new wife a sweet smelling bubble bath, Emmett gave her a few minutes then got undressed to his shorts and opened the bathroom door, lit the candles that were scattered around and turning out the light, let Rose yank down his shorts and pull him into the oversized tub, both giggling like teenagers.

How they managed to have sex in the tub, neither of then knew but they did, both laughing as the water had gone cold and Rose teasing they at least wouldn't have to get cleaned up. They relaxed as Emmett towelled her dry and carried her back into the bedroom, both smelling of the fragranced bubble bath and scented oils. They woke to someone knocking on the door with a breakfast trolley and then they made their way back to the mansion, their reception being rather small scale and Rose was disappointed Alec hadn't waited to say goodbye but she had half expected it.

Emmett noticed.

''He's gone Rose, come on. He helped me, I helped him and both our reputations are back on track. He was an ok kinda guy but you were getting too close to him and he knew it, he backed off like he was supposed to. Last night was fun, in the bubble bath and the dancing we all did at the reception, they'll be happy memories of our wedding day and he just happened to be part of it. I was starting to feel jealous, when he kissed you but hell, that's what a best man's supposed to do and you Rose, you're the most caring and loving person I've ever known so I let it go, for your sake.''

''Thanks huggy, I knew you would understand, it's just how I am, the Doctor taught me that and when we get back from our honeymoon, I'll tell you the full story about him and where we travelled, after Pete tells you some things, ok hunnybunny?''

''Ok peaches, we have a honeymoon to go to so let's go get our personal stuff and we'll say goodbye to your family.''

So after a tearful goodbye from Jackie, anyone thinking Rose was going away for the better part of two months rather than just a week, Nigel drove them to the airport to check in privately for their jet flight to Paris.

They toured all the usual places, went on a moonlight cruise down the river where they served champagne and party food, Pete had arranged some of it while he had been there and companies were only too happy to accommodate the stepdaughter of the Vitex corporation. They made do every night until Rose was ok again, Emmett disappointed it wasn't until their last night but they more than made up for it, then at the top of the tower he told her how much he loved her.

The flight home went smoothly and Nigel picked them up from the airport on the Sunday afternoon, going back to a quieter than recently Sunday lunch. Emmett had got Tony a French police car, which delighted the young boy and Rose had got her mother some French perfume and some brandy for Pete, the bottle in the shape of the tower and while Emmett had been busy elsewhere, she had bought Alec a pair of cufflinks in the shape of the famous Arc de triomphe in a satin blue box and slipped them into her vanity case for if she saw him at Christmas, which she hoped she would, she was going to invite him over to spend the holidays with them as she was sure they would be coming over themselves.

They had been back a few days, Rose trying to get back into writing and Pete decided it was time for his talk with Emmett. Rose had told him not to worry, it was only things about her past only the family, Jake and Mickey knew about and that she couldn't tell him herself and not before the wedding.

''Well, if you're sure I should hear it then it must be important honey but you'll tell me the rest, about that Doctor, yeah?''

Rose promised. ''Yeah Emmett, I'll tell you everything. I love you hunnybunny.''

Rose paced up and down the sitting room, Jackie trying to get her to sit down but she was like a cat on a hot tin roof.

''Rose, sit down, everything will be fine. You knew this day was coming, when Emmett had to know the truth but why Pete couldn't tell him before, I don't know.''

''We made an agreement only whoever became my husband would know, to minimise the security part, my files are sealed, remember? It was easy for you and Mickey to blend in but not for me, I'm the true outsider here.''

''I know sweetheart but Pete will put it to him in a way he'll understand.''

An hour later, there was no sign of Pete or Emmett coming out of Pete's study. Rose reckoned he was getting the full works, footage from the night the Cybermen invaded, the Doctor and everything in-between. It hadn't gone down well. The first part Emmett knew, where she had grown up - just not in this universe. Emmett was shocked to say the least but the most shocking part wasn't the fact he could be looking at a much younger version of himself on Pete's computer screen or Alec Hardy when he was younger but the fact the man Rose was with was from yet another universe different to the one Rose came from.

Pete explained as best he could how Rose had got there, saved London being turned into a giant cyber factory, then getting trapped here when they invaded her universe. He burst out of Pete's study to find Rose.

''Why did you never tell me and don't give me the story only family know because Mickey and Jake know and why Rose, why didn't you say I looked like him, your lover from back then doesn't even come from the same universe as Pete claims you came from.''

This was news to Jackie that Rose and the Doctor were lovers but it didn't surprise her and she kept quiet, this was not the time to bring this up.

''Was anything you said true Rose? Was it all lies? These novels you've been writing, where did you get the ideas from Rose? From there?''

Rose managed a nod. ''I got some ideas from there but Gracepoint, you, that's all true. I love you Emmett, you know that.''

She held her arms out but he moved them away. Pete and Jackie had left the room, this was not for their ears.

''How can I possibly know that Rose? Hell, looking like Alec Hardy was bad enough but this Doctor you couldn't get back to? Is that why you married me?''

''NO! How can you even think that Emmett?''

''You ask me that? How can I believe you now? You take stories or events from your universe and make them into best sellers Rose, that's cheating, taking someone else's work and claiming it as your own, I should turn you in.''

''What? How can you say that and how can you prove it? I did extensive research Emmett, nothing I wrote about existed on this world so it's not a crime. This is me we're talking about, me, your wife, how can you say such things?''

''Hell Rose, that's one hell of a secret you've kept from me.''

''But you know now, there's nothing else Emmett, I swear there isn't.''

Now she could never tell him what the Doctor actually was.

''No Rose, I can't accept this, I'm sorry, it's too much, I need time to think. I'll move into the guest room tonight, how can I be with you now when you've kept something like this back from me? I didn't sign up for this, you should have told me at the beginning. Tell me Rose, something's been bothering me. This Doctor, was he the one who was your first, even though he wasn't from Earth?''

Rose had tears streaming down her face. How could she tell him it was Alec, at least the Doctor was out of Emmett's reach.

''Yes Emmett, I loved him and he looked at acted as human as you and I are.''

''Are you human Rose?''

''What sort of question is that? You'd need to ask my mother, are you accusing her of not being human?''

''Sorry, that was low but an alien Rose? A man from another universe? Hell, I'd even feel better if you'd said it was Alec Hardy. It wasn't was it?''

Rose was past caring but couldn't drop Alec in it. ''No, how could it have been? I was never alone with him, you were there all the time, remember?''

''Not before the wedding. So you expect me to believe he never tried it on with you? Swear to me Rose.''

''Emmett, Alec never tried it on with me and the Doctor was my first love. That's the truth.''

''Rose, you make up stories for a living, stories from another universe but I believe you about Hardy. I can't deal with this.''

He left the room and Rose stood there. Jackie came back in and saw Rose crying.

''I'm so sorry Rose but maybe it's the best, you couldn't keep lying to him. Pete's gone after him.''

While Rose sobbed her heart out to her mother, Emmett was refusing to listen further to Pete.

''I'm sorry Emmett but you needed to know and it's my job to protect Rose. I can assure you, everything I told you is true, I have no reason to lie about it. No-one outside the family could know but Jackie and Mickey, they're from the same universe as Rose, that's the only reason they know. If I had told every boyfriend who came after Rose, half the men in London would know and I'd have to get Torchwood to erase their memories of it. I can make you forget it, if you want?''

''No Pete, Rose knows you told me, she should have been the one to tell me, not you.''

''It wasn't her decision. She's like a real daughter to me, any father would have done the same, I had to protect her which meant only her husband could know. You're a Police Officer Emmett, I thought you could have taken it, I'm sorry but it's all true and don't blame Rose for her novels, I backed her up.''

Emmett shook his head and walked upstairs, grabbing his two cases and opening the drawers where Rose had unpacked a few days earlier. He stuffed everything in and went to the wardrobe, gathering his shirts and other items. He had to get out of the house. This was unreal, totally unreal and he couldn't handle it. He caught one of the staff to help him downstairs, Rose saw him.

''Emmett, where are you going?''

He had grabbed the recently purchased airline ticket back to California with his name on it and had looked at it.

''Home Rose, wherever that is, Gracepoint for now. I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this, it's best I leave for now, I'll contact you when my head stops reeling.''

He never even kissed her goodbye as the taxi pulled in and William put Emmett's cases and shoulder bag into the back and told the driver Emmett was going to London airport. Rose stood in the doorway, watching him drive off as Jackie came up behind her, rubbing her back as Rose sobbed into her mother's arms. Rose didn't know what to do.

Over dinner that night, they had to tell Tony that Emmett had to go back to work and Rose was staying to finish her new book and that was what Pete's PR team said in the press release two days later. Alec saw it and didn't believe what he read in newspapers, especially after what they had once done to him. He felt so sorry for poor Rose, he knew something had happened, Emmett would never leave her behind to finish her novel, not in a million years so things were not right in the Carver household.

Alec thought of calling her but thought he should maybe leave her, she would call if she wanted him to know what had happened. Rose had cried herself to sleep every night for almost two weeks, a month after the wedding she had abandoned her novel for the time being, maybe Emmett had been right but this one had all been true, including falling in love.

Emmett was back in Gracepoint telling interested parties Rose wanted to stay to finish her novel and this one had actually taken place in the town. It was still too much and the only really decent thing to do was let her get on with her life, like she had never been there so just over two weeks after he got back, he walked into the courthouse, got himself a lawyer and filed the divorce papers. He had failed again.

Three weeks after Emmett left, Rose was too upset to notice she had missed her monthly but had begun feeling sick and put it down to nerves and the fact a courier had delivered the divorce papers directly from California. Pete's legal team handled it, Rose was sitting at the kitchen table after Pete called in Marvin from legal to witness her signature, Pete saying it was for the best and it would be kept out of the media at their end.

Emmett's reasons – miscommunication, withholding of vital information he should have been told before his marriage and breakdown of the relationship. Rose couldn't argue so she signed. The papers were sent back with a minimum of fuss. Jackie had told Pete she suspected Rose was pregnant, she was showing all the signs but not said anything.

''Come on Rose, tell me,'' Jackie pleaded, six weeks after the wedding. You're late and you know it, go get a test.''

Rose didn't want to admit it. She packed a case and slung it into the back of her car.

"Where are you going?'' Jackie asked, Pete was at work.

''Anywhere Mum, Brighton, Bournemouth, somewhere beginning with a 'B'.''

She switched on her satnav and typed 'BR' and it came up with Broadchurch. If she was pregnant, Alec needed to know it could be his. She got half way when she called him, not letting on where she was.

''Are you ok Rose? What happened and don't give me that absurd story Pete's come out with for the benefit of the media.''

''I'm out in a café Alec, I can't talk on the phone. Are you ok?''

''Me? Just fine and dandy Rose though I wish you would talk to me.''

''You still got that run-down shack that's falling in the river as my mum says?''

Alec chuckled. ''It's not as big as your place but what is?''

Rose wasn't about to tell him she knew just the thing. Ninety minutes later, just after five in the afternoon, six weeks and three days after the wedding, Rose was checking into The Traders Hotel under the name of Rose Carver, since her divorce hadn't come through yet and asked for directions to the Police Station. It was the beginning of July, she wore sunglasses and a floppy straw hat and hoped no-one would recognise her.

Becca Fisher asked about luggage.

''I'll get it later, I have something to take care of first.''

''Nothing serious I hope, since you want the Police Station.''

''No, just point me in the general direction by road.''

Becca told her and said it was quicker to walk but said there was a car park just opposite. Rose found it and paid for an hour even though it was free after 6pm. She was told Alec had left for the evening so since it was almost six by now, she drove to the car park in front of the pub by Alec's chalet and walked across the footbridge, just praying he wasn't there with Carol.

Alec was doing his weekly grocery shopping at the supermarket on the edge of town and was just pulling away from the car park, wondering what Rose's sudden call had been all about. He pulled up behind his chalet and took the three shopping bags and struggled to lock the car with the remote. Rose was round the front, looking through the windows then sitting on the seat of the wooden bench on the narrow deck. She was about to call him when the gate flung open and she looked up.

Alec almost dropped the grocery bags but managed to put them down as he approached and Rose got up.

''Rose! Why didn't you say something when you called earlier?''

Rose began to cry and he put his arm around her.

''Let's get inside and I'll make some tea. Are you ok?''

''No,'' she said tearfully, helping Alec put the bags in the kitchen.

She buried her head in his chest.

''What's wrong? Is it Carver? Did he do something to you because if he did Rose, I swear I'll kill him.''

Rose looked up. ''He left me Alec, he sent divorce papers last week and I signed them.''

''Why the hell did he leave you Rose? Why did you sign?''

''Can I have some tea before I tell you?''

''How long are you staying? Did you book into a hotel yet?''

''Yeah, the Traders up on the High Street, in case you weren't here or you were still with Carol.''

''I've not seen her since your wedding Rose, I couldn't be with her after those times we had together, you know that. Stay here, with me? Keep registered at the hotel, if the media find out you're here, well.''

Alec went out for some food two hours later and offered Rose his spare room after bringing her things out of her car when he had driven it around to park next to his. Rose tried to get to sleep but an hour later, she was standing beside his bed. He pulled back the covers and she climbed in and they kissed after they made love, Rose relaxing into him and then him holding her.

''What happened Rose? Why did he leave you?''

''It's a long story Alec. How long have you got?''

''Forever Rose. Stay with me until your divorce comes through, no-one will know you're here, I promise.''

''You may not want me to stay Alec.'' She buried her head in his chest. ''I think I'm pregnant, I'm fairly certain it's yours.''

Alec took the news very well.

''Are you sure Rose, what about your wedding day?''

''Emmett wore protection after the reception and the evening, we were in a bubble bath, he didn't quite hit the spot so to speak, then I was out of it for four days, it's yours Alec, it has to be, I should have told you it was that time of the month.''

''Really Rose, that was something I needed to know but no matter, you're carrying my child Rose, that's a miracle. Now tell me why he left you, was it because he found out about me?''

Rose knew it would be too easy to say it was but she couldn't.

''He didn't like some things Pete told him.''

''Really, is that all? What's wrong with the man? Tell me what Pete told him.''

What seemed like hours later, Alec was laughing at Emmett's behaviour, she had even told him what the divorce papers had said. He took it very well and even praised her ideas for her novels.

''Rose, that was just genius, really, to remember everything and make sense of it, it's creative, not stealing. I love you, Rose Tyler now give me your left hand.''

The bedside lamp was on and he took off her rings, Rose didn't object. They made love again at one in the morning and when he woke her up with a cup of tea after he managed to untangle his long legs from hers, he told her to keep away from the media and to tell her family where she was. Pete didn't quite believe her.

''I can keep them off your back Rose and I have some news for you, the papers came back today, the divorce went through since you didn't object, another six weeks and it will be final. Try and stay out of trouble.''

''It's too late, I think I'm pregnant and it's not Emmett's, I'm just off to get tested at lunch time.''

''Then whose is it? No don't tell me, you had sex with Alec Hardy before you got married, am I right? Rose, I know I'm not your real dad but it seems like it, don't worry about anything. Are you coming back home?''

''No, I'm staying with Alec. He knows everything Pete, he thinks it's all amazing, says he used to read comic books about time travel and other universes, it's like his childhood fantasies coming true.''

Pete laughed, Rose and her Doctor look-a-likes.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Seven months later, Rose was in bed in the house she and Alec had chosen on the cliff in Broadchurch and was waiting for the father of her baby to finish in the bathroom. Alec was like a kid with a new toy, bowing to every one of Rose's demands and cravings the last few weeks. The hospital was booked, a private room, the nursery was finished thanks to Jake coming down and Alec was due to finish work. They had spent Christmas at the mansion and had a private marriage ceremony at the registry office in Broadchurch Town Hall a few weeks ago after Alec said the baby was having his name.

He came into the bedroom, clowning around to make her laugh by doing his 'Twerking' routine, Rose saying he was like a big kid and he felt like it. The past was behind them, it was a year or so since they had first met in Gracepoint and they couldn't be happier. Rose had finished her book, renaming it 'Broadchurch' and practically re-writing it to suit the town but she wasn't able to go around promoting it in person. A story had been released to the press that she had made a big mistake and Emmett Carver had been unable to forgive her and that was the end of it.

Alec made her laugh so much at his antics before getting into bed, she yelled out for him to get her to the hospital, him having to be told to put some clothes on before picking up his car keys and they had both laughed, making Rose even worse. As she got into her hospital bed while Alec called Pete and Jackie who said they were on their way even though it was now getting on for midnight, Alec came back and perched himself on the edge of the bed, cradling his wife in his arms.

They gave her something for the pain as it wasn't yet the right time and Rose tried to close her eyes, Alec kissing her cheek repeatedly which made it difficult but she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, she loved him too much. When the painkillers wore off, she wanted to start pushing, Alec supporting her.

''Alec Hardy, if this is a boy and he has a beard, I'm gonna divorce you,'' Rose yelled at him, much to the amusement of the delivery team, that was a new one to them.

Alec was beaming and wanted to leave Rose propped up on her own to go watch the delivery but got a slap from her for his trouble.

''You stay right here Mister, you can see from here.''

''But Rose sweetie, I want to watch. I guess I'll just have to do that next time then.''

That got him another slap. ''You're having the next one, Alec Hardy,'' his wife said as she gave one last push, leaning back into her husband's arms to a call of, ''You have a son, Mrs Hardy. Congratulations and he's not got a beard.''

Alec leaned down to kiss his wife as she was handed their new arrival.

''Good job he doesn't look like you then Alec, your ego doesn't need much more of a boost.''

''Ah but Rose, next time if we have a girl, she'll look exactly like you. I love you Rose Hardy.''

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please vote for it in the 'Inkitt' fanfic contest http://www.inkitt.com/stories/48279 - thanks!


End file.
